Protection
by Highrise148
Summary: Merlin always protects the Knights of the Round Circle, but this story is about the knights protecting/helping Merlin.
1. Sleep

**A/N I decided that Merlin deserves to be helped/protected by the Knights of the Round Circle and Arthur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin; all rights go to BBC**

"I don't get why I have to come with you on these stupid hunts!" Merlin complained for about the fourth time in the last hour, Arthur rolled his eyes before turning to face his manservant.

"Because _Mer_lin you're my servant and you must serve me!" Arthur argued, fake glaring at Merlin; who just laughed.

"Since when do I actually listen or do what you say?" He retorted, smirking back at Arthur.

"Whatever!" Arthur muttered before turning back to the path ahead. Merlin turned to Gwaine and mouthed 'prat' before nodding his head towards Arthur, Gwaine laughed and nodded. Percival, Elyan, and Leon all turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about. They saw Gwaine and Merlin laughing so they rolled their eyes and urged their horses to go faster. Soon they came to a small clearing and decided to set up camp there. Merlin tied up all the Knights horses before taking all the bed rolls and packs off the horses saddles. He then proceeded to set up the fire and laid all the knights bed rolls out near the fire, before setting his bed roll up against a tree, farthest away from the fire. He sighed getting ready for another night with out sleep, he never got much sleep on these hunts because he was farthest from the fire and all he was able to bring was a thin woolen blanket, that and he was up really early each morning.

"I'm going to go grab more fire wood before it gets any darker." Merlin says as he passes the knights and heads into the forest to look for some wood. By the time it became dark the fire was bright and warm. So Merlin was sitting around it, cooking some stew for the knights and the king. He stirred it once more before pouring it into a couple of bowls for the knights to eat. He then walked around passing out the soup to the others before heading back to the fire to pour the remaining soup into his bowl and ate quickly before going around and doing his normal chores; feed the horses, add more fire wood to the fire, and then go around collecting the dirty dishes before heading to the river to wash the dishes. He felt really dizzy out of no where but ignored it, believing it to be because he had got up to fast. He finished the dishes and then walked back to the camp.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go to sleep." Percival said as he went to lay on his bed roll, the rest of the knights nodded before heading to their bed rolls; save from Leon who had watch first. Merlin waited until he was sure Arthur and Gwaine were asleep before turning to Leon.

"If you want to go get some rest, I can take over watch." Merlin offered, unsure of what Leon was going to say.

"It's fine Merlin, I got it. You should probably get some sleep." Leon said turning to face him for a split second. Merlin nodded before rolling over towards the fire. He pulled his thin blanket around his shoulders tightly, he closed his eyes but it was no use, he was freezing and he kept shivering. He rolled over and looked up at the foggy sky, he could see the stars dimly peeking through the clouds.

_*6 hours later*_

Merlin heard Leon shake Elyan awake to tell him it was his time for watch. Elyan looked around the small clearing and saw Merlin stirring slightly.

"Merlin, are you still awake?" He whispers as he turned to face the servant. Merlin nodded and sat up slightly, he had started to feel really dizzy again.

"Merlin, how long has it been since you've slept?" He asks as he turned to face the young warlock.

"Umm...maybe 4 or 5 days." Merlin muttered quietly.

"What! Why not?" Elyan yelled out in shock, waking most of the other knights.

"Huh, is it time to wake up already?" Arthur asked slightly disoriented, before turning to face Elyan and Merlin. Percival looked up at the sky, seeing it was starting to light up with Sunlight. Elyan too looked up at the sky and nodded his head slightly, after casting a concerned glance at Merlin. Merlin just shook his head and stood up to make breakfast for his and the knights. When he stood he wavered ever so slightly, dark spots swimming in and out of his vision. He started to walk towards the fire but collapsed right after he made it past his bed roll.

"Merlin!" The Knights of Camelot yelled rushing towards their friend, Elyan looked the least surprised about Merlin's collapse.

"Do any of you know how this happened?!" Arthur yelled in outrage. Everyone shook their heads, except Elyan.

"He told me hadn't slept good in about 4 or 5 days." He told the knights and king, before Percival picked up the servant. He moved towards the fire, gently laying Merlin on his bed roll.

"Guys, he's freezing. Do we have any more blankets?" Percival told them, grabbing some flints and restarted the fire. Merlin shivered pulling the blanket around himself tighter. Gwaine grabbed some blankets from the other bed rolls and draped them over Merlin's shivering form.

"I'm going to go grab some more firewood." Leon said as he headed towards the forest that surrounded the clearing. Arthur quickly got over his shock and kneeled next to his manservant.

"You stupid, ignorant idiot!" Arthur yelled at the warlock, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How could you not realize," Gwaine started "Even I noticed but when I asked he said he was 'fine'. Does this look fine to you?" He said, Arthur glares at the "sleeping" boy and shakes his head slightly. About five minutes later Leon returned and sat down next to Merlin, handing the fire wood to Percival who restarted the fire. Gwaine slipped his cloak off and draped it over Merlin, who was starting to stir slightly. His blue eyes open, slightly foggy and disoriented. All the knights surrounded the servant, making sure he was okay. He puts his head in his hand, groaning quietly.

"Merlin, why haven't you been sleeping?" Arthur asked, trying and failing to hide the concern is his voice.

"Well you and Gaius have been giving me like 20 chores each and I can't get all of them done in a day. So normally I'm up trying to get them all done before I have to wake you up!" He retorted angrily, Gwaine and Percival; who were the closest to Merlin glared at Arthur, who looked guilty. Elyan started to pack up all the supplies and tying them to their respected owner's horses. Everyone started to get on their horses, the knights helping Merlin; who was still shaking and stumbling when he tried to stand up. They all turned around and instead of going deeper into the forest, they turned and headed towards Camelot; because before hunting, friends always came first. It was after all a part of the knights code.

**A/N I know this was terrible, I was in a hurry to write this. :)**


	2. Injury

**A/N Shout out to Nobodysaiditwouldbethishard and Aaronna for encouraging me to continue this story, thanks to you both. Set in Season 4 after "The Wicked Day" and before "Lancelot du Lac". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin; all rights go to BBC.**

Lord Edwin and his three knights were very secretive, no servants that worked for them were ever seen outside and any servants that didn't work for them were never aloud inside the mansion. Nobody really thought much of it, especially when they saw a couple of bruises on a servants neck as he was readying the three knights and Lord Edwin for the journey to Camelot. They knew that he abused his servants and thought they were like dirt but nobody ever said anything out of fear of what he might do to them if they did. Arthur had a feeling that he was beating some of the servants at the castle but he had no proof so there was nothing he could do. He didn't worry to much and ordered Merlin to stay away from him at all costs, as a precaution of course; it was hard to come by a half-decent servant. He was so busy with all the dinners, training, and reports he didn't notice the bruises starting to show up around Merlin's neck. Of course the knights of the Round Table noticed when Merlin arrived at training one day. Percival was the first one to notice then Gwaine begin to see dark blue and purple bruises surrounding the top of his neckerchief. Percival snuck of the field while Arthur was sparring Elyan and Leon was sparring with Gwaine, he headed over to Merlin who was sitting on a bench just outside the training field.

"Hey you alright, you have bruises right here." Percival asked as he dropped into the seat next to him, motioning to him neck. Merlin immediately pulled his neckerchief up to hide the bruise and gave Percival some lame excuse about him being clumsy and him falling. Which made Percival even more nervous because Merlin rarely lied to the Knights as they were able to tell when he was lying.

"PERCIVAL! Get over here!" Arthur screamed from across the field where he was finishing up sparring with Elyan. Lord Edwin and his three knights walk onto the field as Percival goes over to see what Arthur needed. They shove past the knights of Camelot and walked like they were better than them.

"Arthur, I think there's something wrong with Merlin. He's been acting quieter and has bruises on surrounding his neck." Percival whispers to the king as Gwaine voices his agreement. Arthur casts a concerned look over at Merlin finally noticing the dark blue and purple bruises covering his neck, Arthur's hand found the hilt of his sword in less than a second and he looked murderous. Lord Edwin and his Knights cast a proud smirk over at the King's manservant, put the smirk turned more evil upon seeing the bruises surrounding his neck. Gwaine, who noticed the look the Lord sent towards Merlin, grabbed his sword and glared at the four visitors.

"Gwaine, do you have any idea who did this?" Arthur asked motioning over to Merlin.

"No but I have an idea, Lord Edwin and his knights." Gwaine growled grabbing his sword and attacks a dummy near him. The other Knight of Camelot turn to see Gwaine killing a straw filled dummy, some rolled their eyes and then turn back to training. Lord Edwin and his knights scoff, surprised Arthur let his knights act like maniacs.

"Merlin! Get over here now!" Arthur yelled across the training field, Edwin smirked when he saw Merlin stand up and re-due his neckerchief to hide the bruises. He walked over to the Knights of the Round Table.

"What do you need Arthur?" He asked, and Edwin and his knights glare over at the manservant, they would have to teach him another "lesson" tonight.

"Grab the timer from the bench and time Gwaine and Percival fighting." Arthur commanded as he sat on the bench and watched as Gwaine and Percival got into fighting stance.

"Yes King Pratness." Merlin said earning another death glare from the four visitors.

"Idiot." Arthur snapped back as Gwaine and Percival began fighting. Merlin and him continued to bicker, until Arthur told Merlin to shut up. Edwin and his knights were shocked that the King let his people talk to him like that, let alone his _manservant_.

_*Later that night*_

Arthur had order his most trusted knights to tail Merlin to make sure that it was Lord Edwin that was hurting Merlin, and if not him then who. Merlin was walking down the hall carrying an arm full of Arthur's armor, which Percival thought was a bit shocking that such a small boy could hold all that armor. Percival was the one Arthur put on duty to follow Merlin that night, when Merlin began to round a corner he felt a body bang into him, making him fall to the ground and the armor go flying.

"Watch where you're going _boy_." Lord Edwin sneered as he pulled Merlin up to his feet, before slamming him into a wall. Percival unsheathes his sword as quietly as possible and begins to advance on Lord Edwin and his three knights, who had just arrived.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I wasn't watching where I was going." Merlin whispered, before letting out a whimper of pain as Edwin's giant hands surround Merlin's neck. Percival can tell that the servant was struggling to breathe and just that thought made Percival want to run them all through with his sword.

"Please stop, I can't breathe." Merlin manages to get out as dark spots begin to cloud his vision.

"Fine." One of the knights sneers as Edwin releases Merlin, who falls to the floor and sucks in a deep breathe. Two of the knights pick Merlin up and push him up against the wall as Lord Edwin uses the servant as a punching bag.

"You will show respect to your superiors, you are nothing but a piece of dirt so stop acting like you are a knight because you are nothing like a knight. You are just a weak, useless, stupid serving boy. Knights are strong and smart." The other knight sneered.

"Knights are also selfless and loyal. They're kind and protect those lower than them, not hurt them. You four are none of those things, Merlin is more of a knight than you guys will ever be." Percival growled rounding the corner with his sword drawn. Lord Edwin and his knights laugh when they saw the look on Percival's face.

"There is four of us and one of you. There is no way you can fight us all." One knights snapped as the others draw their swords.

"I have no intentions on fighting you guys. Well at least not alone." Percival said angrily as he gently picks up Merlin and turns away from the so called knights and their "lord". He heads straight for Gaius's chambers, he threw open the door with his foot; startling the old man inside.

"Lay him down on the bed," Gaius commanded "can you go find Gwen."

"Okay." Percival said as he ran out towards the streets of Camelot. He finds Gwen sitting outside of her house with Elyan.

"Gwen you need to go see Gaius. Elyan we need to go find Gwaine, Leon, and Arthur. Gwaine was right, Lord Edwin was the one hurting Merlin." Percival said in a rush, Gwen gasped and ran towards Gaius's chambers. Elyan ran off to where; including Gwaine and Leon where on patrol. Percival then turned and ran back into castle towards the king's chambers. Knocking on the door before throwing it open a second later Percival stormed into Arthur's chambers. He glared at the knight and began to rant about knocking.

"Merlin's hurt." Percival said simply, successfully cutting the king off in the middle of his rant.

"Who?" Arthur growled grabbing the hilt of his sword, which was laying on the table.

"Who do you think, Gwaine was right. Lord Edwin and his so called knights have been hurting Merlin." Percival muttered angrily at the thought of seeing the visiting lord and his knights beating Merlin. Arthur walked out of his chambers and headed down to where the court physician lived/worked. The two enter Gaius's chambers finding Gwen helping Gaius and the knights sitting near their friend but still out of the way.

_*8 hours later* _

Gaius had fallen asleep about 30 minutes ago and most of the knights had left; save from Gwaine and Arthur. The two of them sat in silence just waiting, hoping their friend would soon wake up. Merlin groaned and his eyes flew opened, looking slightly panicked. Gwaine and Arthur were next to him in an instant.

"Merlin are you alright?" Arthur asked worried, Merlin nodded feeling slightly confused.

"What happened?" He whispered grabbing his side, feeling bruises beginning to form.

"You were attacked mate, by Lord Edwin and his three knights. Percival found you, brought you here, then came and got us." Gwaine explained, for once the normally drunk man was sober.

"Merlin." Arthur said firmly, looking at his manservant.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked looking back at Arthur for the first time since he woke up. Arthur was shocked when he saw the afraid look in his eyes, as if he was afraid Arthur would hit him.

"Next time something like this happens, you _will _tell me or at least one of the knights." He says putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

**A/N Done finally, I'm planning on trying to update on a schedule now.**

**Monday will be a writing day**

**Tuesday will be my PJO fanfiction; Highschool**

**Wednesday will be my PJO/TMI crossover fanfiction; Demigod or Shadowhunter**

**Thursday will be another writing day**

**Friday will be another writing day or if I start a new story (_Which I'm thinking about_)**

**Saturday will be this story; Protection**

**Sunday will be another writing day**

**If I miss a day either I will just not update that week or I will update within the next day or two.**


	3. Bastard

**A/N I will no longer be updating on just Saturdays, I will update AT LEAST once a week. I'm sorry I didn't update the last 2 weeks, last week I was sick and the week before that I had to go to this Easter dinner thing and was helping my mom set things up. I will also continue Lord Edwin's story later on if I'm up to it. This takes lace after Uther's death. This is also for nobodysaiditwouldbethishard who wanted a fic where Arthur hurt Merlin. Also please go check out nobodysaiditwouldbethishard, she/he has great Merlin fanfictions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

"Merlin could you go any slower?" Arthur snapped at his pathetic man-servant as he struggled to gather all the new king's clothes and armor.

"I swear any other servant in this entire kingdom could do a better job than you could." Arthur murmured before sending a small glare towards the dark haired man-servant. Merlin forgave him for his rudeness which is how he had been this entire week, then again Arthur had just lost his father. But enough was enough, Merlin had finally had enough of Arthur and his pratiness.

"Then why don't you hire one of them instead or not give me 200 chores a day!?" Merlin yelled at the king.

"What did you just say to me?" Arthur growled, his voice deadly calm but anger written all over his features.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me just fine, _sire._" Merlin replied angrily.

"You have no right to speak to a king like that, you're just a bastard **(A/N This is not a "cuss" word, it use to be used to describe a boy with no known/no father, or someone was born before the mother and father got married.)** boy." Arthur growled, finally losing his temper he raised his hand and whipped it across Merlin's face. Merlin stumbled back, either from the shock or the force but Arthur didn't care he just glared at his pathetic excuse for a man-servant.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Merlin's voice was as sharp as a knife. Arthur spun on his heel to face the servant.

"You will not speak to me that way, do you understand me _servant._ I am King of Camelot and I will be treated with respect. Now get out!" Arthur growled forcefully and Merlin scurried out, leaving the armor on the floor, which of course fueled Arthur's anger. He sat down on his bed happy to have some peace, but of course that had to be interrupted by Leon.

"Can I come in Sire?" He asked quietly, walking into the room when Arthur nodded his head curtly.

"Do you need something Sir Leon." He asked slightly angry, which made Leon even more worried.

"I was just wondering if you and Merlin had a fight? He seemed pretty angry when he walked pat me, didn't even say hello." Leon said looking over at the new King.

"Yes, he was just being disrespectful and I taught him a quick lesson." Arthur growled once again angry, especially when Leon had to bring up Merlin. This made Leon even more worried, if he had hit Merlin...there was no telling what Percival might do, not to mention Gwiane.

"Sire what did you do." He whispered hoping that he hadn't hit the servant.

"I slapped him across his pathetic bastardly face." Arthur growled his anger coming off him in waves. Leon knew that he need to let some anger out and he had been holding it in for so long he had lashed out on the closest thing that couldn't do anything about it. Yet of course the King just had to go and hit the closest thing he had to a brother and Leon knew the kind of past Merlin had had. He had told all the Knights of the Round Table secretly what his past was like when they had caught him screaming in his sleep. Merlin had been abused as a kid and called a bastard all his life.

"Sire permission to act and speak freely?" Leon asked trying to keep his anger at bay.

"You know you don't have to ask." Arthur told him as he watched Leon entire demeanor change, from leading knight to relaxed yet angry friend.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ARTHUR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE KIND OF PAST MERLIN HAD AND YET YOU TREATED HIM LIKE HE USE TO BE TREATED. You just hit him, You just SLAPPED your most loyal and trustworthy friend, don't even begin to deny it!" Leon yelled so loudly that guards ran in, when they saw it was just Leon and Arthur they left, use to Leon scolding Arthur quite loudly. Arthur's whole anger seemed to fall the moment Leon finished yelling.

"What have I done." He whispered worriedly "Oh God what have I done." He whispered, before turning and running out of the room.

_*With Merlin* _

Merlin sighed heavily and sat down leaning against the wall. The door slammed open and the King walked in.

"Sire." Merlin said quickly, getting up to bow.

"No, don't you dare bow." He whispered feeling the grief in his chest tighten.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hitting you and calling you a bastard, I'm sorry about your past. I'm sorry about everything!" He whispered, he still couldn't believe that he had hit his most loyal servant.

"It's okay, you just lost your father I understand." Merlin muttered turning to face his master. He could see through Arthur's "tough guy" act, right to what he was feeling. He was devastated about his dad being dead, worried about having to run the kingdom alone, and he was happy about finally being able to make changes to Camelot.

"Still that's no excuse, you're the one that is still by my side even through the ups and downs, through the lives and deaths, through the thick and thin. You have never left my side." Arthur whispered quietly.

"I always will Arthur, I always will" Merlin said smiling over at the newly crowned King.


	4. AN

**A/N Sorry this isn't an update but I will update either tomorrow or the next, just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read this story and commented/reviewed. So thanks to all of you guys.**


	5. Bandits

**A/N I know, I'm a terrible person, but my mom grounded me for "smarting" of to her so I wasn't aloud to use my computer, phone, or tablet :'(. Also my updating might be kinda messy because we're getting closer to the end of the year and my school has some tests coming up and so I've been studying and am not able to write in class as much as I want to. P.S this story is the product of me getting very VERY bored in Science. I hope you like this chapter, requests welcome.**

_Bandits always seemed to attack them out here_, Merlin thought, looking around nervously, expecting bandits to jump out at them.

"Stop being such a girl, Merlin." Arthur laughed, rolling his eyes at his manservants nervousness. Yet even he couldn't predict what was about to come.

_*About 30 Minutes Later*_

The horns sounded out of no where and the next thing the Knights of Camelot knew was that they were being attack by bandits. All the knights slipped of their horses and began to fight. Bolt after bolt flew at the knights and servant. Merlin's magic coursed through him, eager to escape. He turned to face Elyan and Leon who were fighting together, then looked over at Gwaine and Percival, finally he looked over at Lancelot and Arthur. He was hoping this wouldn't be the last time he would see them. These were Cenred's men and that meant they were after something, more like someone, more like him. Lancelot sent a glance over at Merlin, who just now seemed to realize the men advancing on him, Lancelot also knew Merlin couldn't use his magic in front of the Round Table. The men grabbed him and pushed a cloth to his face the moment he began to struggle. Merlin knew he had been drugged almost instantly, especially when black spots began to cloud his vision. He vaguely heard Lancelot call his name and then the sounds of swords clanging but even that was fading, finally all sound stopped and darkness took over Merlin and he embraced it.

_*With the Knights and Arthur **(There will be a lot of switching POV/ time skips this chapter.)*** _

It was when the knights and King regrouped did they realize Merlin w missing.

"Hey where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he collapsed on the ground next to Percival and Lancelot. Once Gwaine had said this Arthur looked around for his clumsy, bumbling manservant, expecting him to come out of some hiding spot. When he found nothing he turned back to the Knights, who were also scanning the surrounding, except Lancelot who was absently poking at the fire, looking guilty.

"Lancelot, do you have any idea where Merlin is?" Arthur asked the loyal knight.

"The bandits got him, they were Cenred's men, probably grabbing him for Morgana and Morgause. Most likely to get information about you." Lancelot mummered, before returning to the fire, guilt settling like a rock in his stomach.

_*With __Merlin* _

**_Crack. _**The whip cracked across his bare skin.

"Where is Arthur, servant." A voice asked, as Merlin cracked open his eyes, what he saw was exactly what he expected. Morgause and Morgana were standing over him, the whip cracked across his skin again and he whimpered in pain, closing his eyes tightly.

"Where is HE!?" Morgana roared, her eyes flashing a bright auburn gold, the whip cracked across his back multiple times, he felt warm liquid flow steadily down his back, which up until now had been mostly untouched. He knew his arm and leg were probably broken along with a couple of ribs, he had to force himself to stay still so he didn't puncture a lung. Morgause, who saw his obvious discomfort strode up to him, kicking him in the stomach, right next to his ribs. Pain shot through him and his magic tried to rebel but it couldn't, it was like it was stuck on the tip of his fingers. He fought it back and whimpered in pain as the whip came across his bare back again.

"You will tell me where he is! Right now!" Morgana screamed bringing the whip down with a flick of her wrist, it happened multiple more times and Merlin screamed out in pain before falling into oblivion.

_*With the Knights of Camelot*_

Arthur sat near the fire with his head in his hands, he felt tears in his eyes feeling guilty and responsible for what happened to Merlin. He knew that if any thing were to happen to Merlin it would be his fault, it was his fault that he was there, he had forced Merlin on this trip. Lancelot was on watch but he was suppose to have woke Percival about two hours ago. Arthur had known Lancelot wouldn't wake Percival, he was too worried about Merlin.

"Sire," Lancelot said softly "are you awake?" Arthur, not trusting his voice, raised his head and nodded. The King went to the knight and plopped down next to him. He seemed to be distracted and kept losing focus, probably thinking about how much trouble Merlin could be in.

_*With Merlin*_

"Rise and shine Merlin. Ready for the whip or will you spill every thing about Arthur?" The witch asked as she levitated the whip above Merlin's back, who closed his eyes tightly before reopening them to face the witch before shaking hus head.

"I won't spill anything about Arthur or Camelot and you know it." Merlin whimpered, as the whip cracked on his back. The cell door opened and Morgause came in.

"Hello sister, oh isn't it wonderful!? How weak he is." Morgana laughed, a sound that grated on Merlin's nerves. The whip cracked against his back over and over again and Merlin did nothing to try to conceal the screams of pain.

_*With the Knights*_

"Get Up!" Arthur called and all the knights got up, at first it felt like a normal trip but of course it wasn't. The Knights instantly remembered what had happened the night before, the way their friend was missing and who's hands he was in.

"You didn't wake me." Percival said to Lancelot accusingly.

"We set out for Cenred's Kingdom right after breakfast, today we will find Merlin, and we will bring him back home and we will return to Camelot alive and with out friend. Now eat, you'll need your strength." Arthur orders as Lancelot and him began to saddle the horses. The knights ate quickly and quietly. They would bring Merlin home, even if it killed them.

_*After Knight's breakfast*_

Leon extinguishes the fire and the Knights set off for Cenred's kingdom. The ride was mostly silent, except for Gwaine and his tavern stories who was trying and failing to lighten the mood; all the knights to afraid to admit what danger their friend might be in.

"We'll find him, you know that right?" Elyan said after an hour or so of silence.

"Merlin's strong but who knows what Morgana or Morgause might do to him." Lancelot cut in.

"I know we'll find him and that he's strong but I'm mostly worried about the condition he might be in. What if we're to late, what if he's..." Arthur whispered, not quite able to say dead, he refused to believe his friends dead.

"No, he's not dead." Lancelot snapped.

"Ya, he can't be. He's Merlin. He rides into battle without any armor." Gwaine whispers.

_*The knights at Cenred's kingdom*_

"Lancelot and I will go and find Merlin, the rest of you distract the guards, don't let any of them sound a warning bell." Arthur commands before ducking into the castle dungeon.

"Well let's not stand here like a bunch of sissies, let's go distract some guards." Gwaine cheered, the rest of the knights looked at him before following.

_*With Merlin*_

"Come along sister, we must eat." Morgause said as she led Morgana out of the cell.

"Fine." Morgana said before sending a glare at Merlin.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered, which made Merlin flinch. Arthur growled at that movement, he would make Morgana pay. Lancelot stepped forward and picked the lock with his dagger.

"Merlin, we need to go. Now, come on." Lancelot said gently laying the younger boys arms around his shoulder and Arthur took the other arm. They gently pull him out of the castle and back to the knights. All of the knights got on their horses, Merlin sharing a horse with Arthur, who had to keep him up right. After about 30 minutes of riding they stop and check over Merlin, bandaging all the whip markings across his back. None of the knights said anything.

"Arthur...Gwaine...Lancelot." Merlin mutter looking at the knights surrounding him.

"Where a I?" He said looking at his unfamiliar surroundings. "What's going on?"

"You're alright Merlin. Your fine, we won't let anything or anyone get to you. Go to sleep." Arthur whispered to his best friend, before the servant fell into darkness, this time peaceful. Arthur smiled softly, before taking his cloak and wrapping it around the young boy. Gwaine and Lancelot smiled, knowing that if something happened to them that Arthur would always be there for Merlin.

**A/N Please, please send in some requests, I'm running out of ideas. Please I don't want to discontinue this story but I need ideas! Thanks.**


	6. Silence

**A/N Okay, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a lot to do. I was grounded for two weeks and my finals were this week and we've spent the last 4 to 5 weeks studying for them. I'll probably be updating more often now as my summer break has finally began, I'm officially done with 7th grade. I hope you enjoy this story and I appreciate all the suggestions, keep sending them in. This story isn't actually a suggestion from here, it was from one of my friends. So thanks for that.**

"This is 'im." The trader said, shoving a the dark haired boy in front of him.

'What does he do?" The buyer asked, looking down at the insanely malnourished boy.

"'e's great for labor, practically a servant." The slave trader said, kicking the young man back to the ground.

"We'll take him." The buyer says hurriedly taking out some gold coins. The slave trader, Khal eyed them greedily.

"Up boy!" Khal ordered and the dark haired boy scrambled to his feet, schooling his expression as to not show pain. He was shoved again towards the blond haired buyer this time. The boy once again fell but quicly regained his footing.

"Did 'e say you could stand boy!" Khal growled, shoving the boy down to the ground once more.

"Let's go." The blond haired buyer said pulling the dark haired boy to his feet. He dropped the coins in Khal's waiting hand and him and his companions turned and left.

_*Later*_

Not until they were miles from the trader did Arthur finally trust his voice.

"Merlin, you alright?" Arthur asked. Merlin nods but doesn't say anything, his eyes had already lost their spark before this whole ordeal, now they were haunted. Gwaine lays a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're alright now mate." Gwaine whispers taking a seat next to him. Merlin visibly relaxes and Arthur couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. Merlin was safe, even if he refused to speak, he was still safe with his friends. Warmth fell upon Arthur's back and he turned to find Percival had started a fire, both Gwaine and Arthur move Merlin to the fire. He had obviously been drugged, anyone could tell that. Merlin's blue eyes were dilated and he was shaking. Merlin curled into a ball and fell asleep almost instantly, Arthur draped his cloak over the sleeping boy.

"I'll take first watch, okay princess." Gwaine mutters to the King, who still hadn't taken his eyes off his best friend. The King nods, settling himself down next to his best friend. In the three weeks that Merlin had been gone, Arthur had never gave up. Even though he didn't like the situation he had found his manservant in, he was thankful he was alright. That night, three weeks ago when Merlin was kidnapped was still vivid in Arthur's mind. It was after all his fault that he was tortured and severely malnourished.

_The fall air blew past the horses and their riders, bringing a chill with it. They all were silent as the Knights of the Round Table, their King, and Merlin had just entered Cenred's land. It was not uncommon for slave traders to be waiting on the border between Camelot and Cenred's Kingdom. They rode as quickly as they could without causing to much noise. Adromeda, Leon's mare neighed loudly and took off, rider in tow. The moment the horse disappeared, Elyan and Percival rode after it. However Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin were silent as they waited. Well until Merlin pointed towards the tree where Adromeda had been. A bolt stuck out of it, by the look of it, the bolt had been aimed towards Merlin. Courage, Strength, and Magic were all looking at the bolt, not excepting what was to come. Another bolt flew towards Merlin, if it wasn't for Gwaine then Merlin would've been hit.  
"Run!" Arthur shouted but he wasn't quick enough, bandits and slave traders alike surround them.  
__"Merlin go." Gwaine orders, and Arthur, who would never admit it, was secretly happy. Of course, he should've known that he wouldn't leave, not without his friends. Why did Merlin have to be such a stubborn arse? The battle was difficult, with Strength and Courage trying to protect each other and their best friend. It came to no shock to those who knew of the prophecy's that Strength would try to protect Magic, it was after all said that Strength was the eternal protector of the warlock. Arthur 's sword was knocked far out of his hand and as hard as he tried he still wasn't able to save Merlin. They could've won, if luck had been on their side, where was all the suddenly falling branches or mini earth tumors that knocked the bandits off their feet yet the Knights always stayed standing? By the time bandits were gone and the others had caught Leon's panicked mare, Merlin was gone. That had been three weeks ago._

Arthur shudders slightly, knowing that if he had worked just a bit harder then Merlin wouldn't be in this situation. Arthur knew that if he had protected Merlin better than his manservant would be his overly happy self, not completely silent and with lashes covering his back, once again Arthur felt a familiar tug of guilt at his insides. Percival sat by the fire cooking broth. Unlike normal, all the Knights dreaded the moment that the broth was done. Sure they were all hungry, but they would have to wake Merlin, which none of them wanted to do that. The boy was fast asleep and finally looked at peace and nothing like the terrified servant they had rescued no more than an hour ago.

"Broth's done." Percival announces with a sigh. Arthur nods solemnly and reached over to wake Merlin. When the King laid a hand on the servant's shoulder the young man let out a blood curling scream. His eyes shot open and he took a couple of deep breaths, his normal bright eyes held a dark, haunted look.

"Merlin, you're alright it's just us." Leon reminds the young man while kneeling next to the boy, who once again didn't say anything just nodded back off to sleep. Leon nudges him gently.

"Dinner's ready, after you eat you can go back to sleep." Leon says as Arthur helped the servant into a sitting position. Percival hands Merlin a bowl of broth, Merlin smiles and nods his thanks. Once Percival handed him a bowl filled with broth, Merlin sighs and began to eat. Yet he only ate about five or six bites and he ate slowly, by the time he finished four bites most of the knights were already finishing. Sighing he set the bowl down and started to stand. Arthur however didn't like this and gently pushed Merlin back down.

"I'll do it." Elyan volunteer already gathering the dishes. After gathering them all Elyan disappears into the forest. Once again Merlin nods off to sleep and this time he wasn't awaken.

"Shouldn't we move him into one of the tents?" Percival asks quietly.

"He can use mine." Arthur volunteered quickly.

"Sire, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. You need rest and we all know that you won't if he's in there with you, you'll worry to much besides there won't be enough room." Leon says.

"He can use mine, I'm on watch first. Then I can take whoever's next's tent." Gwaine explains.

"You sure?" Percival asks and at Gwaine's nod, gathered up the sleeping boy and left to the tent. Arthur watched as Percival gently laid the boy on the bed roll and easily slipped off his cloak, draping it over Merlin. Arthur felt a surge of jealousy at how easy Merlin was with Percival, even asleep. Merlin hadn't stirred an inch and even seemed more comfortable with the friendly giant.

_*In the middle of the night*_

"STOP! No please no! Stop!" Merlin yells screaming at the top of his lungs, Arthur shots out of his bed and out of his tent. To say he was shocked to see Percival and Gwaine trying to wake a thrashing Merlin would be a lie. Gwaine gently placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and the servant shot out of his sleep shaking uncontrollably.

"It's alright Merlin, you're safe." Percival mutters resting a gloved hand on the young man's hand. Merlin nodded but once again didn't say a word.

"Why won't you speak, mate?" Gwaine asked, resting a hand on Merlin's other shoulder. Merlin shook his head and looked down ashamed.

"Gods Merlin speak. For Gods sake answer the bloody question! Why won't you tell us what happened." Arthur yells, finally losing his cool. Merlin flinched away from the King and Gwaine turned a harsh glare on Arthur.

"Well." Arthur prodded.

"I...I can't." Merlin whispers, so quietly that he was barely heard.

"Why not?" Leon asks, who had just arrived with Elyan. Merlin collapses back onto the bedroll

"I just can't." Merlin said harshly, before sighing and closing his eyes.

"It's fine, you don't have to Merlin." Gwaine reassures.

"No Gwaine it's not fine. Now return to your post." Arthur orders getting an even harsher glare from Gwaine and shocked looks from his knights, "You guys too." Arthur says looking at his other knights who all leave.

"Merlin tell me why you won't speak." Arthur asks the boy who was still awake.

"I ...I..just...can't. They...they won't...let me." Merlin whispers, "They...they'll beat...me even more." His voice was trembling and he seemed to be picking his words carefully. He also seemed to think that those slave traders would jump out and kill him.

"Merlin, they're not going to get to you. Gwaine nor I will let will let them. No harm from them will ever come to you anymore, I promise you that." Arthur whispers the promise and can't help but smile at the look that comes across his best friends face. Merlin looked shocked that the King would promise anyone that, let alone a servant but he also looked relived and happy, with a small mixture of pride.

"Thank you Arthur, for everything." Merlin whispers and Arthur knew that everything would be better, it may take a while but everything would be back to normal soon.


	7. Villagers

**A/N Okay, thank you everyone that sent in prompts. You can keep sending them in but I can't promise I'll get to them immediately. I'll write them down and stick it in a bucket, where I'll draw one and free write for that prompt. If I change them up a little, I'm really sorry, I was in a hurry to write them. Also in this one The Knights of the Round Table know of Merlin's magic.**

**Prompt: Merlin goes back to Ealdor(sorry if I didn't spell it right)to visit Hunith and the Knights tag along for "protection". When they arrive to the village they find that the people there aren't model citizens when it comes to Merlin. Prompt from Thornsword.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

The Knights of the Round Table all sat on horseback, perfectly flanking the King and his "manservant". Even though neither would ever admit it, they were like brothers. They were all heading towards an outlying village on the border of Camelot and Lot's Kingdom, normally the knights wouldn't have bother to go if it wasn't for the servant. This was, after all his home and where his mother was, besides they have to protect their King. However, unlike normal patrols or trips they weren't serious, but then again they rarely were. Merlin and King Arthur were both bickering and the rest of the knights were listening to one of Gwaine's tavern stories.

"Merlin?" Arthur starts, fake glaring at the manservant who had a smug grin on his face.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asks sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Shut up." Arthur orders, turning to look at the manservant properly. If anyone else had spoken to the King that way then they would've been if the stock within an instant, but of course it was Merlin and Arthur would never hurt him. Laughter fled loudly the group as they slowly began to come over a hill, the village of Ealdor coming into sight. Merlin sighed, not sure if he was happy or worried. Since Will's death the villagers blamed Merlin for everything.

"Merlin." Gwaine says nudging the thin man.

"Huh? What?" He says shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"We're here, well says Arthur." Elyan says jumping off his horse, when Merlin looked around he found that only him and Gwaine remained on their horses. Merlin jumped off his horse quickly along with Gwaine. They both take their horses reigns and head down into the village. When the Knights, Merlin, and the King walked into the village everyone bowed but glared at Merlin, which shocked the Knights and King. How could anyone hate clumsy, funloving, loyal to no end Merlin.

"Merlin." Hunith cried throwing her arms around Merlin, who smiles and returns the movement with a joyous cry of "Mother!". All the knights smile at the two, happy for their friend.

"Who are you friends Merlin?" Hunith asks once all of them settled down in Hunith's small house.

"Well you already know Arthur, but that's Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon." Merlin says turning to each of them in a turn.

"It's nice to meet you, Gwen's told me lots about you." Elyan says, smiling down at Merlin's mother.

"It's wonderful to meet you all." Hunith says smiling at all of them, "You all must be starving. I am truly sorry if it's not what you're use to."

"Mother don't worry, most of them grew up as commoners." Merlin laughs softly while Hunith smiles softly at her son. Gwaine and Elyan start to unload the horses as Arthur helps Merlin set up an area for the knights. Leon lead the horses out back and tied them up. Percival however was left without a job.

"Miss, do you need anything." Percival asks Hunith, who smiles gratefully.

"No thank you, I'm good, actually can you hand me the bowls from up there."Hunith asks, pointing up to the bowls on the counter. Percival easily grabbed them and set them down on the counter. She smiles up at him and he leaves the cottage. Merlin had left right before Percival and the other knights soon join Percival in heading around back.

_*With Merlin*_

"Why are you even here! We don't care for you anymore, we can't stand you. So why are you here?!" One of the villagers yells while two others pin the servant down, and one more brings a whip forward. Two other villagers help get Merlin's shirt off. The town blacksmith takes the whip and brings it down on Merlin's bare back. He silently counted, _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine_. He screamed out every single time the whip cracked across his bare skin. After nine flogs he fell into unconsciousness and that's when the Knights of Camelot round the corner to where Merlin was being flogged repeatedly.

"Stop!" Elyan cried as Gwaine and Leon advanced swords drawn and Percival stood protectively over Merlin, who was completely unconscious.

"Why, he doesn't deserve to live. If you even knew who he was, you would kill him too. He has magic." One of the villagers growls as the blacksmith takes the whip down on Merlin's back a couple more times till the blacksmith realized there was a sword at his throat. Percival quickly gathers Merlin up in his arms and disappears out of sight.

"Down, down on you knees." Gwaine orders the blacksmith, shoving the man down to his knees, the sword still at his throat. The rest of the villagers scattered running back to their small cottages.

"Now please do tell why you felt so complied as to whip one of my best friends and please do give me a reason not to slit your throat right here and right now." Gwaine growled shoving the sword deeper into the blacksmith's throat.

"We only do this because we care more for the people of the village than one person that could kill us all." The man growls as Gwaine pushes the sword deeper into his throat, drawing blood. Just before Gwaine killed the man, Percival rounded the corner.

"Guys, Arthur wants him alive. But that's not why I'm here, we need some help. Merlin's dying." Percival whispers giving Gwaine a pointed look, who sighed and lowered his sword, glaring at the young man. Percival grabs the man by the neck and drags him to Hunith's small cottage. Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon all ran back inside, slightly gasping when they see the many lashes criss-crossing Merlin's back. Arthur was trying and failing at stopping the blood flow. Gwaine instantly picked up a rag and started helping him. Hunith appeared about two minutes later with a first aid kit.

"Let me, miss." Percival says taking the kit and opening it. She looks at him with a shocked look, that he would be so willing to help her son.

_*A couple weeks later* _

"Is he ever gonna wake?" Arthur asks looking over at his friend, who was still in a coma.

"I can't tell for sure, but I do know it's not safe to move him." Hunith replies looking over at her son. Leon, Elyan, and Percival had rode back to Camelot about a week ago but Gwaine and Arthur stayed. They didn't want to ride back but they had no choice.

"Arthur...mother?" A soft voice asks from across the room. Both of them swivel around turning to look at who called them, both smiling when they see that Merlin was sitting up staring at the two of them. Arthur ran over to his bed side along with Hunith.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asks laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I hurt, all over but I will be fine, eventually." Merlin whispers smiling at his mother.

"Wow, such a great observation." Arthur laughs sarcastically though he knew everything would soon be okay.

**A/N Yes I realize this was probably my worse chapter yet but I don't really care. Also keep sending in requests please, they're really helpful. Even if you don't have an account still send a review if you have an idea or anything thanks.**


	8. River

**A/N Sorry the last one was kinda rushed but I'm not in my normal work zone, I'm at my dad's not my mom's so I had something else I had to do but I'll try my best for this one, they will probably be rushed until August 1st because that's when I go back and the only time I get to write is at like 10 at night so I have to hurry and type then go to bed, sorry everyone. I'm also watching Merlin while writing this, I'm watching the episode Gwaine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**Prompt: Merlin falls into a flooded river and is swept away so Arthur and the Knights must locate him by staymagical.**

"I'll go and wash these dishes." Merlin says grabbing the rest of the dishes and disappearing to the river. Arthur watched him go with a small worried feeling, a storm was coming in, a big one. The clumsy idiot would probably fall into the river or something. Gwaine and Percival start to set up camp after Merlin had not shown up after about five minutes.

"Should we go after him?" Gwaine whispers to Percival as they start to set up a tent.

"Not sure, let's give him another couple minutes." Percival replies as he helps pin up another tent.

"Forget it, I'm going to go and find him." Gwaine mutters as the rain starts to come down hard. Him and Percival disappear down the path that Merlin had took only to reappear no more than three minutes later holding the dishes and Merlin's neckerchief, which was ripped.

"What happened?!" Arthur asks when he sees what the piece of cloth Percival is holding.

"I don't know, this is all we found." Gwaine says, putting the dishes down near the fire.

"We need to find him." Leon says as he and Elyan start to stand up, Arthur and the knights all head down to the river where Merlin had been washing the river Merlin had washing the dishes.

"You think he fell in?" Elyan asks, looking at the flow of the river.

"Probably, the rain cause it to flood a little but nothing to major" Leon assesses, looking over the situation with an expertise he had grown accustom to over the years. Arthur looks over the flow of the river, which was heading East.

"This way." Arthur says, motioning to the East where the moon was rising slightly.

"Are you sure he fell in?" Gwaine asks after about three minutes of following the river.

"Well what other option is there?" Arthur snaps sending a glare at the knight.

"He could've gotten attacked by bandits." Gwaine offers.

"You think." Leon asks, not thinking of that possibility.

"Lets go back to camp for the knight and see if we can find any tracks." Percival says as the knights head back to the small camp they had set up not to long ago. They all settle down for a nights rest, Arthur on first watch, not sure if any of them would get any sleep that night.

_*The next morning*_

After eating a nice breakfast, the Knights all head out to look for tracks of a human or anything that gave any clue as to where Merlin might be. When noon stroke and they found nothing, they had no choice but to head back to Camelot, hoping to find a trace of any bandit activity, a clue to where Merlin might be. They were all set on the idea that Merlin was kidnapped by bandits. They found nothing, they had scoured the forest at least ten times in the last two weeks and nothing, nothing had turned up.

"What of other possibilities, like he was a clumsy idiot and fell into the river." Arthur says, finally becoming desperate.

"Maybe, we could go and search down the river see if he got swept away in the current." Elyan offers.

"Tomorrow, we ride out at dawn." Leon says, giving Gwaine and Arthur a look when they turned to glare at the knight.

"Fine." Gwaine growls, turning to leave, followed by the others. Arthur sighs and falls back onto the bed. He gets distracted by thoughts of Merlin, him acting like a fool. He couldn't, wouldn't lose his best friend, he refuses to lose another one of his family members, especially when Merlin might as well be his brother. Smiling at all the memories of his best friend, and let himself fall into oblivion.

_*The next morning*_

"We ride out now. Today we find Merlin, I will not return to Camelot until I find him, even if I just find his body, I will bring him back." Arthur says to his knights as they all mount their mares. With that they all rode out towards where they had last seen Merlin. Finding the river once more, they tie up their horses and follow the river East.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts scanning his surroundings.

"Merlin." Leon shouts, his voice echoing.

"Merlin!" Elyan yells, "Merlin, where are you!"

"Merlin!" Percival shouts.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yells looking around, his eyes finally settling on a small servant sitting in a small cave, looking near to unconsciousness.

"Merlin." Percival says, relived heaving the boy out of the cave, still soaked though. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked on the brink of exhaustion.

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asks as he slipped his cloak off, draping it over the warlocks shaking form.

"I w-was j-j-just wa-washing the d-d-dishes and s-s-slipped. Y-you've s-seen th-the r-rest." He stutters, pulling the cloak tighter around him as if he was trying to block out the cold. Easily Gwaine and Percival slip their cloaks off and put them around Merlin.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp, then back to Camelot in the morning, once this storm clears up." Percival says pulling him to his feet and gently leading him back towards camp.

"Th-thanks." Merlin whispers.

"We're always keep you safe Merlin." Gwaine promises, smiling at Merlin.

"Th-thank you, f-for sav-ving me." He says returning Gwaine's smile with a slightly shaky ones.

"Always." Arthur says, laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder, who smiles again.

**A/N I know, slightly rushed. Sorry. Keep sending in prompts and I know the characters are slightly OOC. My goal for this story by the way is to get to 50+ chapters, maybe 75 or 100. Can't promise anything but if you want me to continue then please send in ideas.**


	9. Sword

**A/N I am FINALLY back! My finals were horrendous! Anyway, I was able to write while I waited for the next one so this happened.**

**Prompt: Merlin gets sliced with a sword and it gets infected, all while Arthur is completely oblivious. Prompt from my irl friend who kept begging me to pick this story back up so I got inspired and BOOM! xD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**_

"MERLIN!" Gwaine shouts, even though he knew it was too late, the servant fell to the ground as the man on the horse sliced him across the chest. All the Knights of the Round Table saw and slightly surround him in a protective manner. Slowly, the knights managed to drive the mercenaries away. Almost immediately the knights were next to the servant, Gwaine propping Merlin against a tree.

"Merlin?" Percival whispers, giving the servant a concerned look.

"Is he...well is he alright?" Leon asks, looking over his shoulder to make sure Arthur was alright before joining his brothers-in-arms next to the servant. _This servant is going to be the death of us, and himself!_ Leon thought.

"He's fine, just a bit dazed by the looks of it." Percival answers as the servant looks around, confused. Merlin takes a shaky breath, wincing ever so slightly.

"Merlin, mate, you good?" Gwaine asks, watching the servant with worry.

"I've honestly had worse..." Merlin mumbles, "can one of you pass me the medical bag? I need to patch this up before it gets worse." Merlin motions to the sword wound across his chest.

"Here, honestly Merlin, there is no way you can do it yourself, well not as good as it needs to be." Elyan says as he helps the servant wrap the bandage around his wound.

"Merlin! We need the medical supplies over here! Lord Reyes needs to be patched up!" Arthur calls from the other side of the camp, oblivious to what was happening with his servant.

"Duty calls. Thank you Elyan." Merlin sighs, nodding to Elyan in respect before moving, slowly, to the other side of the camp. Arthur glares at him slightly, not happy with him moving so slowly. Gwaine sighs as he stands, he stops to think for a minute before beginning to break camp.

"We should break camp, as one Merlin is busy and two, he is injured. I understand Arthur wants to make a good impression on this lord and knights breaking camp while a servant is present will not provide that yet I feel like we should, all that moving could irritate his wound." Gwaine says as the knights nod, standing with him.

"Gwaine, Lord Reyes is _very_ traditional, he won't like this one bit. That's not going to help or stop you is it?" Leon laughs, picking up the bed rolls. When Gwaine shakes his head, the rest of the knights join in laughing. Merlin looks behind him upon hearing laughter and once he sees what is happening, he can't help the smile that spreads across his face. _Destiny may be cruel but it has it's good points, especially if it means getting friends such as them_, Merlin thought as he finishes looking over the visiting lords small shoulder wound.

"Sire, what _are_ your knights doing?" Lord Reyes asks, wincing as the king's servant applies a paste onto his wound, "Careful would you! I would like to _not_ be in pain, why else would I ask you to patch me up?" Merlin looks down, muttering a quick "Sorry." under his breath while looking for the bandages.

"Hmm...Sirs Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon, what are you doing?" Arthur shouts, standing to face his knights. _This lord it very traditional! He would surely cancel the treaty if he found out this was a normal occurrence! It was fine when they were alone or with some other lord, but Lord Reyes would not tolerate this! _Arthur thought as his knights continue to pack the camp.

"Well, it'd appear that they are breaking camp _sire_." Merlin laughs, momentarily forgetting that they were with others that were not use to the way the King and servant acted around one another. Gwaine snorts quietly while tying his pack to his horse.

"You will _not _speak to your King like that _servant_!" Lord Reyes growls, shoving Merlin back a bit.

"Well it appears Merlin is correct, for once." Arthur jokes, easily falling back into their familiar banter. The knights laugh a bit. Merlin mutters something under his breath.

"What was that _Mer_lin?" Arthur asks, smirking a bit.

"We both know that I have been right more than I have been wrong." Merlin replies, laughing slightly. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep idiot." Arthur laughs.

"Prat." Merlin replies, only to be shoved back again by Lord Reyes.

"DO NOT speak to your King in such manner!" The Lord growls as Merlin falls back again.

"It is perfectly fine Lord Reyes, it's a good thing to have a laugh every now and then, especially in such times as these." Arthur comments, trying not to show how worried he was when Merlin winced as he rose.

"Sire, I believe that if a servant is present, it is his job to break camp, not a knights." Lord Reyes says, glaring at the servant.

"Yes that is true sir, but seeing as Merlin is bust at the moment, we decided to do it so we could head out quicker." Gwaine says, smirking at disgusted look on the lord's face.

"That as it may be, Merlin is finished with his patching up Lord Reyes, and it is his job, let him." Arthur orders, sighing inwardly as Merlin sighs, standing up, wincing ever so slightly.

"Sire..." Percival begins. _Does Arthur really not realize Merlin is injured? Is he really that blind!? _Percival thought, handing the bed rolls to Elyan.

"Merlin! Pack the bed rolls, fill the water pouches, feed and water the horses, and douse the fire." Arthur orders, interrupting Percival. Arthur can't help but wince when upon receiving a glare from the servant.

"Of course sire." Merlin replies coldly, taking the bed rolls from Elyan.

"Sorry mate." Gwaine whispers as he walks past Merlin.

"He's a prat, thank you for beginning to pack camp though." Merlin whispers back, tying the bed rolls to his horse. He then grabs some food and water giving it to the horses before walking down to the river bank and filling the water skins. After that he quickly douses the fire as the knights were getting onto their horses. Merlin took a bit longer to get on, as he was completely drained and was obviously struggling to stay on.

"We should stop..." Gwaine says after about an hour of riding, just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"Why Gwaine? We still have many hours till nightfall." Arthur asks, still completely oblivious to his injured manservant.

"Umm..." Gwaine begins, trying to think of a good excuse, "I'm hungry?" The Knights of the Round Table begin to laugh loudly.

"Well then, it seems you'll have to wait Sir Gwaine." Arthur answers, even he was trying hard not to laugh.

"But Arthur..." Gwaine jokingly whines, sending the Knights into another round of laughter. Lord Reyes and his knights however were not amused, not in the slightest.

"Sir Gwaine, I suggest you hold your tongue! Talking back to the King shall not be tolerated!" Lord Reyes finally spoke up.

"Not to worry Reyes, it's just a joke, and as I said before, we could always use a good laugh every now and then." Arthur says, "I guess we could stop for some food. Merlin! Unpack our horses, we're stopping for the night as we are in no real hurry to get back to Camelot." Merlin nods, sliding off his horse slowly. Gwaine growls slightly as Merlin stumbles a bit. _Is Arthur really going to make Merlin do this? Is he mad!? _Gwaine thought, unpacking his pack so Merlin has a less work to do. The Knights of the Round Table quickly follow his example, leaving Merlin with only Lord Reyes's and his knights's, Arthur's, and his own pack to put up. By the time Merlin was finished he was pale and the knights knew he should've changed his bandages as soon as they stopped. Lord Reyes had demanded his bandages to be replaces at least three times, always when Merlin was in the middle of the unpacking.

"Merlin, your bandages need to be changed and your wound needs to be cleansed." Elyan states, forcing the servant into a sitting position.

"Elyan, Lord Reyes isn't going to like this." Merlin begins, "You all know how important this treaty is, it's not that bad either. I've had worse I mean."

"Merlin, you will sit here and let Elyan change your bandages, if Lord Reyes decides to complain then we'll deal with him AND Arthur when that time comes." Gwaine orders his friend, sitting next to the warlock.

"Fine..." Merlin murmurs tiredly as Elyan begins to take the now blood soaked bandage off.

"Not that bad? Merlin, you're mental!" Gwaine shouts, "The bandage is practically soaked through, how can this not be that bad!? What do you mean you've had worse!?"

"Sorry..." Merlin mutters, yawning and shivering some. Elyan quickly begins cleaning the sword wound before grabbing a clean bandage.

"Nothing to be sorry for mate," Gwaine says, "we just don't like seeing you hurt." Merlin smiles slightly, not noticing Elyan's worried look.

"Merlin?" Elyan starts, "Are wounds suppose to look like this?" Merlin and the Knights look at the cut, which had grown a dark green outline causing Merlin to sigh.

"No, well yes and no. Percival, can you hand me the green paste? Not that one, the other one please. This is what happens when wounds get infected, Gauis is going to have my head." Merlin says, taking the paste from Percival.

"If Gwen doesn't have ours first, Gauis definitely will!" Leon says, "It's nearly time for supper."

"I guess I should get to it then." Merlin sighs, starting to stand before his legs give out from under him.

"No, you will sit here and rest while I cook!" Gwaine orders, taking out pots and pans, along with spices and other ingredients.

"Gwaine? May I ask why you're cooking?" Arthur asks, walking up to Gwaine.

"Because princess, you were too caught up in your own business to realize your manservant is injured, so that is why I am cooking!" Gwaine replies, his voice heavy with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Ohh..." Arthur whispers, mostly to himself. _How could I of all people not realize my servant, my friend, was hurt!? _Arthur mentally scolds himself.

"Merlin, what happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asks, kneeling next to thte servant.

"Sword, wasn't paying attention. As for why I didn't tell you, you'd probably have thought I was faking and told me to get on with my work and to stop being such a lazy idiot. Don't give me that, we both know it's true." Merlin says, watching Arthur's reaction carefully.

"Sorry...has it been infected?" Arthur asks worriedly, finally noticing how pale his servant was.

"Yes, by the time we got around to changing it, the bandage was already blood soaked and mostly exposed." Merlin replies, groaning a bit as he turns to face Arthur. Arthur winces slightly, cursing himself for not noticing sooner.

"Boy! My bandage needs to be changed! Stop being lazy and come change it. Then you should relieve that knight of cooking!" Lord Reyes orders, Arthur looks around, from Gwaine, who looks ready to hit Reyes upside the head with a pot, to Percival, who looks livid, which was an uncommon look on the friendly giant's face. From Leon, who looks ready to unsheathe his sword, to Elyan, who was glaring at the lord. Merlin, however, just looked tired, as if he could go to sleep right then and there. Yet he still stood up, managing to get a feet steps before collapsing. The Knights of Camelot were next to the servant in a second/

"Merlin?" Arthur says frantically, "Help me move him to his bed roll."

"Sire, Arthur... he doesn't have one,"Elyan points out, "most servants don't leave the castle or the city." Arthur groans slightly, sighing as well.

"MY bed roll then! I have first watch tonight anyway." Arthur says as Percival nods and helps pick up the servant, careful not to jostle him too much.

"Close your mouth Reyes, you'll catch flies." Gwaine tosses over his shoulder as the pass the stunned lord. Then, Gwiane pulls up his bed roll next to Merlin.

"Sit down Reyes, if you want your bandage changed. Even though I don't see the need as you have a MINOR shoulder wound while his chest is literally open, but if you want them changed, SIT." Elyan growls, his voice rather cold.

"You will not use that tone with me, you are a mere commoner!" Lord Reyes growls. All the knights of Camelot stood, no one insults their friends, or their brothers.

"Lord Reyes, we realize you treat commoners very different than us, servants as well but Sir Elyan is a knight therefore, you shall treat him as such." Arthur orders, "Understand?"

"Yes sire, sorry sire." Lord Reyes murmurs, keeping mostly quiet for the rest of the trip, which lasted about two more days as they all instantly rode back to Camelot.

**A/N Annnnnnddddddddddd DONE! I AM BACK! I have two more chapters planned, not written yet, but planned, one is where Merlin is bullied(for lack of better word, it's 11:17pm here, shhhh xD) and is therefore made Adviser to Arthur, and the other is a surprise :D**


	10. Adviser

**A/N Here is the first of the planned chapters, I am REALLY happy I got inspiration for this and I hope you all like them! :) **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin_**

"You will learn your place, you are just a lowly servant." Sir Ethan growls.

"Stop acting as if you are on equal footing with us, WE are knights, you however, are just a servant. You will never be on equal footing with us! We are of noble blood, you aren't." Sir Alec sneers, glaring down at the younger man on the ground.

"And not to mention the way you speak to our king! It's completely unacceptable! You will NOT do it again, it will not be tolerated!" Sir Ethan orders. That is what made Arthur stop, there was only one person who acted, no, _was_ on equal foot with the knights and the king. Only one person that talked to said king in a way most people would find "unacceptable" and only one that was a servant. So, Arthur rounds the corner, finding himself facing the backs of two senior knights standing over a servant, _his_ servant, who was curled into a ball.

"Sir Ethan! Sir Alec! What do you think you are doing!?" Arthur demands as he strides towards his "knights". If the situation wasn't so upsetting, Arthur would've laughed at the knights shocked look.

"A...Arthur..." Merlin murmurs as the king kneels next to him. Merlin was pale but looked mostly unharmed, he did, however, have a few bruises covering his face and arms. There were some hand prints covering his upper arms, as if he'd been grabbed. Seeing this, Arthur's anger flares, making him want to strangle the knights that still stood in front of her.

"Sire...he needs-" Sir Alec begins, not seeming even a bit sorry for how he treated the best friend of the king.

"I don't care what you think he needs, dismissed!" Arthur growls, glaring at the knights who scurry away, not making eye-contact with the king.

"Merlin? What happened?" Arthur whispers, helping the servant up.

"I was coming back from the kennels, to make sure your dogs were fine, and then stopped by the armory, so my hands were full so I was heading back to your room to put up the armor and I accidentally ran into them, they pushed me back, telling me to watch where I was going. I told them they couldn't treat me like this and well...Sir Alec picked me up, slamming me into the wall, yelling about how I thought I was a knight, even though I know I'm not and I kept telling them that. Then they were going on about how I needed to "learn my place" or how "I'm just a lowly servant" and I guess you saw the rest." Merlin murmurs, moving to pick up the armor that had scattered across the floor.

"Merlin, you're not a knight, we both know that, but you aren't just a lowly servant either. You know your place, it's next to me, writing my treaties, re-reading stuff to make sure I didn't make any major mistakes, cause if an idiot like you can spot it, I definitely need to rewrite it." Arthur assures, "You have the rest of the week off, I'll have George serve me till then."

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin whispers, watching Arthur walk off.

"MERLIN! My armor!" Arthur calls back, making Merlin realize he was still carrying the king's armor. Merlin hurries after Arthur, walking into the king's room and setting the armor down.

"I am honestly worried to see what state this room is in once I come back!" Merlin jokes, ducking out of the room as a goblet is thrown at him.

"See you next week Merlin." Arthur shouts as Merlin leaves.

_*the next day*_

"Gauis? Is Merlin here?" Arthur asks, poking his head in the physician's chambers.

"No he isn't sire, he's out gathering herbs for me at the moment, is there something you need help with?" Gauis replies as Arthur walks fully into the room, sitting on the bench.

"Did Merlin tell you what happened with the knights last night?" Arthur questions, looking up at the physician.

"Yes sire, he did." Gauis answers, continuing his potion.

"Has something like this happened before? He didn't seem that... shaken by it." Arthur asks as Gauis puts a stopper on the potion and sets in on a rack of other multi-colored potions.

"Yes sire." Gauis replies, "If you are wondering why he didn't tell you was because he did not wish for you to get upset with your knights." Both men are silent for a few seconds, Arthur trying to find a good way to say what he wanted to.

"What do you think about him being first adviser?" Arthur asks, causing Gauis to nearly drop the glass beaker he had been holding.

"He'd love that sire, though we both know he's kind of been doing it for years." Gauis reminds, smiling over at the young king.

"Yes, that is what brought this thought to me, it would just be official...it'll hopefully stop the knights from trying to hurt him." Arthur says, "Thank you for you opinion Gauis. I'm going to ask my knights and Gwen as well. Have a nice day Gauis."

"You too sire." Gauis calls as the king walks out. Arthur first heads to Gwen's house as it was time for the knights to train.

"Gwen?" Arthur calls, knocking on the door, getting no answer, he knocks again, "Guinevere?" Arthur looks at the darkly lit house for a second before realizing that she isn't home. Her and Merlin had probably gone out for the day, ever since Arthur had became king, he had Merlin running around the castle, giving him barely anytime to talk with his friend. Arthur sighs, turning to head to the training grounds.

"Sirs Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan! May I speak with you for a minute!" Arthur shouts to the knights.

"What do you need sire?" Leon asks, walking up to the king.

"I'm guessing you don't know what happened with Sir Ethan and Sir Alec last night?" Arthur asks, leaning against the wall next to the training grounds.

"What did those low life knights do?" Gwaine growls, "I swear if they did anything to Merlin, I will follow through on my promise and gut them where they stand...Arthur, what did that do?"

"I was walking back to my chambers last night, when I overheard Sir Ethan and Sir Alec talking about a servant that "needed to lean his place, needed to stop acting as if he were on equal footing with the knights, and should hold his tongue while speaking with me." Upon rounding the corner I realized that they were talking about Merlin, who was leaning against a wall with bruises covering his face and arms." Arthur explains, watching his knights cautiously.

"They did what..." Percival growls, his anger was shocking, but Merlin had become like a younger brother to the knights, they were all very protective over him.

"I spoke to Gauis first and he told me this is not the first time it has happened, which I'm guessing you already knew about Gwaine, but before I spoke to him I was thinking, what do you guys think about Merlin being first adviser?" Arthur questions, smiling once he saw the knights's reactions.

"You mean the job he's been fulfilling for years now?" Gwaine jokes, causing the knights to laugh a bit.

"I'm sure he'd love that sire." Elyan starts, "You should tell Gwen beforehand though, otherwise she'll have your head and all of ours if she figures our we knew."

"You are in need of an adviser sire." Leon notes.

"Percival? Any input?" Arthur asks, looking at the smiling knight.

"Sounds brilliant Arthur." Was all he got from the knight.

"We do need to go about it so he won't know until he comes back to work and I'll announce it at the upcoming council meeting." Arthur orders, "Are you willing to help me?"

"Of course princess, why wouldn't we?!" Gwaine says, looking at Arthur like he grew a second head.

"I should go speak with Gwen, do you have any idea where she is Elyan?" Arthur questions, looking at the knight.

"She went out for a picnic with Merlin." Elyan says, "We should get back to training sire." Arthur nods and the knights walk back to the grounds, picking up their abandon swords.

_*two days later*_

It was only two days later when Arthur manages to get a hold of Gwen alone and tell her about his plan.

"Guinevere, I'm assuming you know about what happened with Sir Ethan, Sir Alec, and Merlin?" Arthur begins, pulling Gwen into his chambers.

"Yes Arthur, is that all you wanted? Merlin is going to take me down for some shopping in the marketplace! Thank you for giving him the week off, it's been so much fun!" Gwen answers, smiling brightly.

"Not exactly, I do have a question for you, and you can't tell Merlin, it's nothing bad I promise. I was just wondering what you thought about Merlin becoming my first advise?" Arthur asks quickly, stumbling over his words a bit.

"Merlin would love that Arthur! It'd be amazing and of course I won't tell him!" Gwen squeals, smiling even more brightly.

"Alright, thank you for your input Guinevere, have a nice day, I will be telling him before the council meeting on the day he returns." Arthur says. Gwen smiles, waving before rushing out the door towards the castle steps. Arthur moves to his desk to continue his speech for when he introduced Merlin as first adviser. He looks out the window to see Gwen hugging Merlin and the two of them laughing while walking to the marketplace and he can't help but smile.

_*The morning of the council meeting* _

"RISE AND SHINE!" Merlin shouts, drawing back the curtains to the king's chambers. Arthur groans, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head.

"Time to get up Arthur!" Merlin laughs cheerfully, pulling back the covers of the bed.

"Go away Merlin, why are you always so cheerful?" Arthur groans, sitting up.

"I'm just a happy person, what's wrong with that!?" He says, dressing Arthur quickly. _Hmm...right he doesn't know that this is the last day he'll ever be doing this! _Arthur thought, sitting down for his breakfast.

"Merlin, what do you think about being my first adviser? I've been thinking about it lately and asked the knights, Gwen, and Gauis and they all agree with me. I was going to announce it today at the council meeting. I just need your consent." Arthur asks, snickering as Merlin drops the clothes he's been holding.

"Me..me? Arthur, what gave you this idea? Are you sure?" Merlin asks, looking at Arthur, completely shocked.

"Yes Merlin, you. What gave me this idea? Well, you've basically been my adviser for years now but it's never been official. Yes Merlin, I am positive." Arthur answers, laughing.

"Then yes Arthur." Merlin smiles, "Thank you."

"Anytime, now come on, I have a meeting to get to!" Arthur calls as he walks out the door, quickly followed by Merlin. Pushing open the doors, both Merlin and Arthur walk in together, and if the other advisers were shocked when the servant of the king walked into a private council meeting, they were very good at hiding it.

"I have put a lot of thought into this, and as many of you know, I'm in need of a new first adviser. After a lot of thought, I have decided to appoint Merlin as my first adviser, he has been at my side for many years, not leaving my side no matter how many crazed sorcerers or bandits that have tried to kill me. He's basically been my adviser for years, never bothering to show me respect when I didn't deserve it, therefore I believe he will be the best choice. Does anyone object?" Arthur says, his voice slightly challenging as if daring someone to object, no one did but many advisers clapped, having seen how much this servant changed the king. Arthur had definitely made the right choice and when he looks over at Merlin, who was smiling brightly, he knew that without Merlin this kingdom and her king would not be the same.

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur whispers, clapping his friend on the back.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin responds, smiling back at his friend and if either of them saw the glares of Sir Alec and Sir Ethan, neither admitted it, planning on dealing with it when the time came.

**A/N Annnnnndddd DONE! Two chapters in ONE day! YES! I am VERY proud of myself for this xD WOO! **


	11. Crossbow

**A/N OMG! I have _literally_ read and wrote so much Fanfiction the past two weeks or so it's not even funny(well...most of the fanfictions were but still). Did any of you watch "Shadowhunters"? If so, tell me and tell me what you thought about it! :) Also, did you guys hear that Alan Rickman passes away? **

**Prompt: Merlin gets shot with a crossbow by Snowball519**

_**Disclaimer: I do not Merlin**_

"Sir Eric, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Arthur growls, staking up to the knight as Gwaine gathers Merlin, followed quickly by the other Knights of the Round Table, heading straight for the castle, straight for the physician's quarters.

"What happened to you sire? You use to be in the same place as me, laughing as your old manservant ran with the target...now you're shouting at me for shooting your _servant _with a crossbow as he was moving the target..." Sir Eric responds, looking straight at the king as he steps forward again.

"I grew up, I began to run a kingdom, and I know that no matter what, no matter the crazed sorcerers, or assassins, Merlin will always be at my side! That never gives you the right to shoot a servant while he is moving a target for us to practice with. Dismissed." Arthur orders as he takes the crossbow from him, "DO NOT think that I am done speaking to you, I will decide your punishment at a later time, and remember, I will ask for the opinions of my knights who are all VERY close to Merlin." Sir Eric nods fearfully, watching Arthur rush towards the castle, his cloak flying impressively behind him. A bunch of knights and squires leave the grounds, some glaring at Sir Eric, others just completely ignoring him.

"What did you do to him?" Gwaine asks as Arthur enters the room, "Did you kill him? If not, can _I_ kill him? Ohhh, please tell me you killed him, you don't look like you did, what did you do?" Percival and the others chuckle lightly, as Arthur takes a seat next to them.

"I didn't do much, I wanted all of your opinions before I decided on his punishment, as well as Merlin's. Any idea when he'll wake Gauis? Will he be alright?" Arthur asks worriedly, watching Gauis rush around his chambers, gathering an assortment of herbs and potions.

"I have no idea when he'll wake sire, the most I can do for him at the moment is remove the bolt and patch it up." Gauis sighs, kneeling next to the servant; carefully removing the bolt from the servant's shoulder. Merlin groans, flinching as it leaves his skin. More blood flows freely from the wound, causing Gauis to quickly grab some clothe, holding in on the wound.

"That's not good..." Percival whispers, watching Gauis try to stop the blood flow, or at least slow it, "Here Gauis, let me. You have other things to worry about as well." Percival nods towards where he had been working on crushing some herbs for pain killers.

"Thank you Sir Percival...please tell me when the blood flow has slowed." Gauis orders as he goes to sit on the bench in front of his work station. Percival takes over pushing the clothe against Merlin's shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that it was nearly soaked through and had only been there for a couple of minutes. The door bursts open once again, causing Gauis to drop the glass vial he had been holding, it shattering all over the floor and the Knights instantly stood, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords.

"Agravaine, I'd prefer if you'd be more polite when entering my chambers, especially when I am tending to a patient." Gauis says, turning to face the entering man. Agraviane shoulders past him, striding up to the where the king and his knights were crowded among their friend.

"Sire, what is this I hear about you threatening Sir Eric? You know he's always been a trusted knight. So why, did you threaten him, and why did you say you would be deciding a punishment for missing a target?" Agravaine asks, his voice deadly calm.

"He did not just miss the target, he knew not to shoot as my servant was currently moving it to where it needed to be, yet he did so anyway. He did not just simply miss the target, well unless his target was Merlin's shoulder. He could have injured him worse, not just a shoulder wound. It could've been way worse therefore he needs to be punished so he knows to not repeat the actions he performed today." Arthur explains calmly, his eyes not leaving his servant, the worry in his eyes closely resembled that of the knights.

"Gauis...the blood flow has slowed a small amount, I believe we should cover it now. It could become infected if we do not cover it now." Percival says quietly, as if to not interrupt Arthur and Agravaine. Gauis looks up, nodding slightly while grabbing some bandages from a nearby shelf.

"Please take away the clothe, I need to cleanse it first." Gauis orders, taking a slightly wet clothe before cleaning off the dried blood and cleaning the wound gently. He quickly applied some herbs before having Gwaine hold the servant up so he could wrap the bandage around Merlin's back.

"Will he be alright Gauis?" Elyan asks, worry obvious in his voice.

"I believe so, I also have to ask you all to leave, I need my peace to work. If anything happens, I'll send for you immediately." Gauis orders, shooing the knights, Agravaine, and Arthur out of his chambers, slamming the wooden door behind them. If anyone went looking for the king or his knights that day, they'd find them on the training grounds, furiously hacking away at dummies or sparring.

_*the next morning*_

"Merlin? How are you feeling?" Gauis asks softly, his voice slightly distorted in Merlin's head.

"Hmm? Tired..." Merlin murmurs, peaking at Gauis with one eye.

"Sit up for me would you?" Gauis asks, helping Merlin prop himself up without putting too much pressure on his injured shoulder. He slowly unwrapped the old bandage, before wrapping it up and throwing it into the bin. Next, he grabs some paste he made yesterday, applying it to the wound. Finally, he gently wraps a new bandage around his ward's shoulder.

"There, all fixed up, how are you feeling now?" Gauis asks, smirking slightly when Merlin shakes his head, smiling.

"I feel better, where's Arthur? And the others?" Merlin asks, finally looking around the room he was in, noting that there was nobody there other than Gauis.

"I had to send them away, they weren't going to leave any other way. Agravaine was not pleased with how Arthur reacted, apparently, Arthur threatened Sir Eric and told him he'd decide on a punishment at a later date." Gauis says, laughing some.

"Can...can I speak to them? Or have they already been banned?" Merlin jokes slightly, not hearing the door creaking open.

"We haven't been banned, well not yet." Gwaine laughs, walking fully into the room with Arthur, "How you feeling mate? I doubt getting shot feels good but I'm also sure that Gauis patched you up pretty well." Gwaine and Arthur takes seats next to Merlin, who eased himself into a laying position.

"I feel better but rather sore." Merlin responds, curling into the thin blanket a bit, "What have you done to Sir Eric?" Merlin looks over at Arthur as he speaks, having not expecting Gwaine to do anything without his consent.

"Nothing! I promise, I wanted your opinion first. What do you think I should do?" The king replies, shaking his head a bit.

"Just forget about it, I'm fine, no major harm done. I'll be fine and you probably scared him enough to make sure he doesn't do it again." Merlin says, his stomach rumbling some, causing Merlin to blush deeply. Arthur and Gwaine both laugh, Gwaine standing up to find a passing servant to order some breakfast.

"Merlin, he could've killed you, he can't just get off with NOTHING!" Arthur groans, _why does he have to be so selfless and kind?! He could've been killed! _Arthur thought as Gwaine re-enters the room.

"But I didn't Arthur, that's what matters! Please?" Merlin begs, pushing himself into a semi-sitting position, careful not to strain his shoulder too much.

"Fine...but if it happens again, even you won't be able to stop me Merlin, I will act." Arthur responds, rolling his eyes slightly at his servant.

"Food will be here in a few minutes, I ordered some for Gauis as well." Gwaine tells them, reclaiming his seat next to Merlin.

"Great." Merlin says, smiling at the knight, "Thank you Gwaine, I'm sure he'll love it."

"No problem, he fixed you up therefore he deserves a good treat, not that he doesn't everyday." Gwaine smiles, leaning against the sick bed. For a couple of seconds, they're all silent, before Gwaine begins to recount one of his many tavern stories and soon all of them are laughing. Not that long later, they're joined by the other knights, and for a bit everything is well. There were no crazed murders, nothing trying to bring Camelot to her knees, and more importantly, no one trying to kill any of them. Sir Eric, however, was not enjoying the peaceful day King Arthur, Merlin, and his knights were, in fact he was worrying that the king would banish him, or strip him of his knighthood. He mentally swore to never do anything like that again, sitting on his bed in his chambers, still worrying even though there was nothing major to worry about. For the next few days, Camelot was peaceful, until the next bandit attack.

**A/N DONE! I had some trouble writing this one because I couldn't figure out how to get my ideas out. That and it's midnight. I probably won't be posting this until tomorrow. **


	12. Sorcerer

**A/N Thank you frozen-in-wonderland for the lovely review, it really did make me smile :D I hope this chapter is what you wanted! ^-^ This chapter does contain death by the way, hope you all enjoy. I also had NO idea what to name this chapter xD**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your OTP?**

**Answer of the Chapter: Either Malec or Destiel**

**Prompt: Leon being the one to protect Merlin (as there are like NO stories like this) by frozen-in-wonderland**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**_

Sir Leon watches from the corner as the cloaked figure stalks up to the wooden door of the physician's chambers, everyone within the castle knew Gauis was currently in the lower town helping an injured mother who couldn't leave her house. So why was there a figure moving towards the door, the only one in there was...Merlin? The cloaked figure pushes open the door carefully, wincing slightly when it creaks loudly, the sound echoing throughout the empty stone hallways. Sir Leon silently creeps up the stone steps to the physician's door, careful not to make a lot of noise as he unsheathes his sword and watches the cloaked figure walk up to Merlin's room. The figure opens the door, growling slightly at the sight of the young warlock sleeping peacefully. He walks carefully over to the sleeping servant, taking out some golden manacles while he's at it, wrapping them around Merlin's thin wrists. Sir Leon was about to speak up when the figure raises his hand, causing Merlin to fly against the stone wall above his bed with a yelp.

"Hello Emrys, hope you slept well." The figure growls, glaring at the servant from under the cloak. Merlin let out a slight whimper as the figure tosses his against the wall again, his eyes catching Leon's, who shook his head as he ducks under the testing table with different herbs and plants on it. The figure turns around, eyes sweeping the room quickly before turning back to the warlock.

"Hmm, well I was sleeping well, that was until you decided to wake me rather rudely." Merlin snaps sarcastically, smirking slightly as the cloaked man growls again, "Care to tell me why you're here? I would ask you how you got in but Camelot really does need to up their security."

"I have a question for you o' mighty Emrys, why do you protect such a man? Why do you protect a Pendragon? A name that has been responsible for so many deaths and sadness, for so many ripped apart families?" The figure growls, raising his hand higher so Merlin's head hits the ceiling.

"Arthur is nothing like Uther, he does not believing in killing without fair trial...he would never murder an innocent man." Merlin groans as his head is pushed into the stone ceiling. He caught Sir Leon's eye once again, nodding slightly. Leon stood, placing his sword against the figure's back.

"Who are you?" Leon asks, digging the sword into the cloaked man's back a bit more, causing him to lower Merlin slightly.

"I would ask you the same question but there is no need _Sir Leon_." The man replies, the way he said Leon's name sent shivers down his spine.

"Who are you." Leon asks more harshly, pushing the sword into his back more.

"I am Denior and he is Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer to ever live, but as to why he is using that magic to protect such a low life like a Pendragon is unknown to me." He replies as he turns to face the knight, raising his other hand causing the sword in Leon's hand to fly across the room, rooting itself in the wall next to Merlin's head.

"You have the wrong person. There is no way he can have magic, he's too...too selfless?" Leon responds and he believed what he said, he just didn't know how to phrase it. The man laughs, a cold, empty sound that Leon couldn't help but think of how different it sounded from Merlin's. If this man was right and Merlin did have magic, how could he still be so...so kind and, of course, why would he protect a Pendragon?

"Really now? As if selflessness has anything to do with it, there will always be that odd one out, the one that realizes that magic can be used for good, that it has a beauty to it that does not hurt people, I guess that's me this time..." Merlin murmurs as Denior slams him into the stone wall with a thump, causing Merlin to scream out in pain. Leon quickly regrets not bringing his knife, undoubtedly it would be easier to handle than the sword that was now lodged in Merlin's wall.

"You power may be stronger than mine young warlock but it is not as controlled, especially with those manacles. If you even tried to attack me at the moment, you'd risk hurting, or even killing, your friend here. Ohh...actually why don't you try?" Denior says, his voice holding a rude teasing manner, as if he expected Merlin to risk hurting one of his friends.

"Why...why don't you just leave Denior? Then no one gets hurt." Leon growls, glaring at the man who was currently slamming Merlin into another wall, laughing maniacally.

"No one? As in yourself? Or Emrys here? If you are talking about dear ol' Emrys, it's a bit too late for that." Denior growls, glaring at the knight, raising his hand, causing Leon to fly back into the wooden door. When he tried to take a step he found himself stuck to the ground. Denior lowers his hand, smirking as the knight struggles to move, turning his attention back to Merlin, who looks furious.

"Release him now Denior and no harm will fall upon you!" Merlin growls, glaring daggers at the man, "You think you're strong but you're just picking on people weaker than you, or disabling them so they can't fight back." Merlin looks downright murderous and Leon couldn't help but feel slightly frightened. There was a slight skidding sound that Denior didn't pick up, Leon however did and he searched for the maker of the sound. Luckily, Denior was still distracted by shouting at Merlin and didn't realize Merlin's eyes flash a brilliant auburn and Leon was able to move again. Leon was still watching Merlin as he flickers his eyes to the side, where Leon looked to find a knife on the ground next to him. Leon slowly picks it up, trying to make no noise, which wasn't that hard as that small of a noise could be heard over Denior's shouting. Leon sighs in relief, watching as Merlin's eyes shine with relief as he notices the knife in Leon's hand.

"What are you so relieved about o' mighty Emrys?" Denior growls, turning around to see what Merlin was looking at. Leon quickly stashed the knife in his belt, standing rigid as if stuck to the ground, "He is still stuck, and no one it coming to rescue you." Denior turns his back to Leon, glaring at Merlin once again, slamming him into the wall again, this time his arm hits the stone wall, resulting in a loud crack that echos through the room. Denior laughs manically again as Merlin cries out in pain.

"Really now Denior? I believe that, to rescue Merlin, all that is needed is to kill you. And a knife is a pretty good weapon to do so with." Leon growls angrily, taking the knife from his belt and launching it across the room at Denior's back, who turns just as the knife slams into his chest. Merlin falls down to the ground, luckily still above his bed, whimpering slightly in pain.

"Is he...is he dead?" Merlin whispers, looking at Denior's limp body. Leon strides up to the man's body, kneeling down next to him, searching for any sign of life. When he finds none, he looks up at Merlin and nods.

"Yes, he is...are you alright?" Leon asks, walking up to Merlin, who flinches back slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you Merlin, you saved my life." Merlin sighs, relaxing slightly and letting Leon look over his arm.

"You...you aren't going to have me executed? Or tell Arthur?" Merlin whispers, groaning as Leon turns his arm the wrong direction.

"Tell Arthur what? Sorry." Leon smirks as he stands to grab a sling, some bruise paste, and bandages, "Roll over, let me see your back." Merlin nods, carefully rolling over so he doesn't aggravate his arm anymore. Leon gently pulls up his shirt, revealing the dark blue and purple bruises that were beginning to form. Leon winces but doesn't say anything as he rubs in the paste. He went slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting Merlin too much.

"There, can you roll back over Merlin? I need to patch up your arm." Leon whispers, thankful to finally having to stop looking at Merlin's back. Merlin nods tiredly, rolling himself over so Leon could bandage his arm quickly, fixing the sling so it would fit around Merlin's arm, "There all patched up."

"It's nearly dawn..." Merlin laughs, nodding to his window which was showing the first rays of dawn.

"Looks like it is." Leon agrees, laughing a bit as well. The door to Gauis's chambers creaks open as well, causing both men to tense and turn to face the door, seeing Gauis hobble in, taking in the mess.

"Merlin...what did you do?" He asks almost immediately, causing both men to laugh again. Gauis shakes his head when he looks over at the two of them, both men looking rather tired and Merlin with a sling on his right arm before laughing a bit and going over to his bed, falling asleep pretty easily.

"Is he always like that? Being able to fall asleep instantly?" Leon asks, laughing slightly when Merlin nods, "We should go find Arthur, tell him we're taking the day off. Don't even try and tell me that you're fine, you spent a good majority of the night being slammed into walls."

"Fine, let's go." Merlin says, rising from where he was sitting and walking out of the door before turning to face Leon who was still sitting next to Merlin's bed, "Well, you coming or what?" Leon laughs, along with Merlin, before standing and walking towards Arthur's chambers together, ready to face the angry king.

"You aren't having me executed right? Are you going to tell Arthur?" Merlin whispers, slightly worried.

"Tell Arthur what? Merlin, I really have no idea what you're on about!" Leon laughs, "Besides, even if I did know anything, you saved my life, I think I can let it slide. Especially considering you're one of the kindest souls ever and there is absolutely NO way you could be evil but that'd be if I even KNEW what you're on about!"

"Thank you Leon..." Merlin whispers, smiling at the knight.

"You're welcome Merlin." Leon replies, walking into the King's chambers, laughing as Merlin walks over to the curtains, pulling them back with a loud yell of "RISE AND SHINE!".

**A/N I feel like this was a short chapter, what do you all think? **


	13. Treatment

**A/N: Some of this has been somewhat done before but this chapter is entirely different. The chapter that part of this chapter might resmeble is "Silence" (previous chapter) idk the chapter number xD oh well, enjoy :D Also, this chapter is so long, I was debating whether or not it should have been cut into two parts but I decided against it because why not :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prompt: Arthur and Merlin get into an argument and Arthur goes off on a "diplomatic" trip, leaving Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival in Camelot. While they're gone, something bad happens to Merlin and it draws Gwaine, Percival, and Merlin closer together. Upon his return, Arthur continues to treat Merlin coldly so Gwaine and Percival try to make Arthur see how much he cares about Merlin.**

* * *

"Merlin! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? Honestly, you're the worse servant I've ever had!" Arthur shouts when Merlin drops his armor again, not only had this happened multiple times but it always happened at the most inconvenient times.

"How is it my fault that you gave me a whole castle to carry?!" Merlin retorts, struggling slightly to carry all the armor, not only was he being forced to carry Arthur's, he was also forced to carry Sir Elmric's.

"Why don't you just not complain and do your job for once?" Arthur growls, turning to glare at the servant who had just set down the armor he was carrying, "You really are useless aren't you?" He shakes his head before moving to sit at the desk.

"There, there's your armor, your clothes, and everything else you need. Anything else you want, _sire_." Merlin replies coldly, setting everything out rather harshly.

"Yes, leave me, now." Arthur orders harshly, not bothering to look up as Merlin storms out and lets the door slam behind him.

_*the next morning*_

Arthur wakes early the next morning, quickly getting himself dressed before calling on a servant to get him some food. He was still boiling with anger about the fight with Merlin last night and was most definitely NOT bringing him out of the castle if he was acting like that. The knights he was taking were already awake by the time he met them in the courtyard and if Leon, Elyan, or any of the other knights looked shocked at him being alone, they didn't comment on it. _Well, this trip is going to be boring, no Gwaine with his stupid tavern stories and no Merlin with his annoying bickering. _Arthur thought, shaking his head as he climbs onto his horse. As soon as Arthur was on his horse, the group rode out, trying to ignore the presence of guilt that had settled in Arthur's stomach at leaving Merlin behind.

"MERLIN! Wake up! I need you to collect herbs for me!" Gauis bangs on Merlin's door later that morning. Merlin sighs, rolling over and off the bed. Groaning, he stood up, rubbing his head and walks out of the room.

"What herbs?" Merlin asks, having a feeling of dread or something happening settling in his stomach as he sits to eat some bread and cheese.

"I need large quantities of Alfalfa, Chicory, and Skullcap along with some smaller amounts of Echinacea and Butterbur." Gauis orders as he sets to work cleaning his worktable, "What time are you leaving for the trip with Arthur?" At the mention of Arthur's name, the argument from last night floods into Merlin's memories, along with his anger at the young king. Merlin shrugs, grabbing the list of herbs before disappearing out the door.

"Merlin! What are you still doing here? Arthur and the rest of them left early this morning?" Gwaine shouts, hurrying over to servant.

"Oh of course he did, the great prat. I don't care honestly, he left me behind on purpose." Merlin complains, heading towards the gate leading into the forest that surrounded Camelot.

"Why? He never leaves you behind?" Gwaine asks, still following the dark hair servant. It was true, no matter how much Arthur complains about Merlin, he would never have left Merlin behind unless he knew the trip was going to get him hurt, but even then Merlin still followed.

"Probably cause he ordered me to carry practically the entire army's armor and then gave me a list that basically said clean the entire castle!" Merlin rants angrily, stomping out of the gateway.

"Ouch, sorry mate, I got to go, Perce and I have patrol later and we have to train the new recruits since Arthur is out at the moment." Gwaine sighs, tossing a wave over his shoulder as he turns and sprints off towards the training grounds.

"Have fun." Merlin laughs, waving as well before entering the forest, starting to look for Alfalfa. As the day progresses, Merlin has declining luck in finding the herbs he needed, and got progressively more annoyed with it. Around midday, Merlin sits against a tree and buries his head in his hands, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to bring something to eat. He had enough Alfalfa, Skullcap, and had managed to find a small amount of Echinacea. He closes his eyes, the wind blowing through the tree leaves, and feels himself immediately relax. His magic reached out, mixing itself in with nature and calm him, he feels himself slowly dip into sleep and then he falls into a dreamless sleep. When he woke again, he knew something was wrong before he even opened his eyes. His wrists were bound, that much he could tell, and so were his ankles. Someone was standing above him, he could tell that from the breath he felt on his face, smelling richly of alcohol. When Merlin opens his eyes, he nearly screams; there was a man with yellowed teeth standing right in front of his face.

"Ahh so you're awake! Brilliant! You'll be perfect for higher prices, the personal servant of the King!" The man cheers, clapping excitedly like a five year old child. Merlin was confused, looking at the man with a confused look on his face, "Now, please, tell me all you can about the King." Merlin shook his head, even though he was angry at Arthur, he wasn't going to betray him, no matter the circumstances. The man instantly stops smiling, picking Merlin up and throwing him onto the ground.

"I am giving you one more chance to tell me peacefully, anything and everything you know about King Arthur and the inner workings of Camelot." He growls, glaring down at the servant.

"No, I won't betray him or Camelot, never. So give me your worse." Merlin challenges, most likely sounds a whole lot braver than he felt, it was too risky to use magic against this man, the Knights were still on patrol and this man would most likely go yelling "Sorcerer!" the moment he tried to free himself by magical means. The man growls again, throwing Merlin, face first, into the ground and moves over to his bag. Merlin starts to move but the man kicks him and forces him to stay the way he was. Finally, the man digs out a riding crop made of leather and he moves to stand above the servant, bringing the leather riding crop down on Merlin's back one time. Merlin closes him eyes tightly, trying not to give the man the satisfaction of thinking he was going to break Merlin anytime soon.

"I really don't want to hurt you, it might impair your prices, but I will if I have to. I need this information and you will give me what I need!" The man shouts, and once again, Merlin shakes his head.

"Stubborn little bastard!" The man growls, bringing the riding crop down against Merlin's back multiple more times, drawing blood and tearing Merlin's thin shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what I need?" The man asks, tilting his head to the side slightly and smirking. He had hoped that the servant would break after the first hit, but he didn't. He was slowly getting more annoyed with the servant, HE NEEDED THAT INFORMATION!

"Never." Was all he got in response, but it was weak, yes, weak and tired sounding, the servant was slowly breaking and soon enough, he will have passed out and the man would have gotten the needed information. The servant could not be sold now, he had been ruined by the leather riding crop. That was the only thing that was upsetting in this situation, however, with the information that this servant held, the man would get plently of the gold he needed. Once he got the information and Merlin was passed out, he'd be left here to die and the man would go and sell all his information.

"I will never betray the King." Merlin murmurs, he felt the blood pouring down his back as the man brought the riding crop down again and again. Half his back was numb with pain and stars danced in front of his eyes, still, every time he asked for information, Merlin refuses and the riding crop was brought down again and again. Soon enough, way too soon in the man's opinion, Merlin passes out, the pain coming way too much for the young servant. He looks down at the bleeding servant in disgust, he couldn't do anything else without killing the man, so he packs up quickly, stomping the fire, and leaving the servant to die. If he was found, murdered at someone's hand, he'd be arrested, however, if he was no where near when he died, then he could not be arrested. So he packed and ran, ran as fast and as far as he could. He should've known that he wouldn't get far, the forest was covered in Camelot's patrol, so when he heard the sound of horses, he pushes himself to go faster. Within a few minutes, he was surround by men in full chain mail on horses with their swords drawn, one of the dark haired ones looked downright murderous and upon further inspection, the man noticed the man he had beaten earlier laid across his horse, the knight the only thing keeping him upright.

"Gwaine, go back to Camelot, get Merlin to Gauis, we'll bring him back so he can be tried by Arthur once he returns, or by Gwen while he's away." The largest of the knights orders before bringing the hilt of his sword on top of the man's head. Another one of the knights slips off his horse, tying the man in ropes as Gwaine and Percival turn and ride towards Camelot as if hell itself was chasing them. By the time the rest of the patrol got back, there were stable boys waiting outside for them along with some guards who instantly took away the prisoner. The knights all head to their rooms as they were not as close to the servant as Gwaine or Percival were so they all decided to wait until the next morning to see the young servant.

"Gwaine, get me some water now, Percival, can you get us some firewood." Gauis orders and both the knights nod before darting out of the room, heading to do their given jobs immediately. The rest of the night passed in a blur for both knights, even Gauis himself, they were up until dawn trying to patch up Merlin, his back was in awful shape. By the time they finish patching up the young warlock, Gwaine has fallen asleep against Merlin's bed and Percival was asleep against the wall. Gauis smiles, knowing it's no use to try and wake them, even if he could, they wouldn't leave so he moves over to his own bed and falls asleep as soon as he lays down. Later that day, around noon, was when all of them finally woke, Gwaine and Percival first, then Merlin, and finally Gauis, who was woken as soon as Merlin woke up. Gauis quickly checks Merlin's vitals before saying he needs to go to the lower town to help with a birth and asks Gwaine or Percival to stay with the servant until later tomorrow when he returns. Merlin would be better by then but he should stay in bed as much as he could, which, with Gwaine and Percival watching over him, was the entire day. They both stay all day, tossing stories around of their adventures or stupid stories of Arthur, later, when Merlin was a bit tipsy from all the medicine, slips up. He starts to tell a story of him saving Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table with magic and at first, Gwaine and Percival were very confused, thinking it was just some story that he was coming up with but when they laugh it off, Merlin tells them he'll prove it before casting a small thing of fire that floats above his hand for a few seconds before disappear. At first, both Gwaine and Percival were slightly freaked but they both soon realize that it's Merlin, he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone.

"Please don't hate me, please..." Merlin begs quietly, his voice breaking slightly as he thinks of losing his friends. Gwaine notices the hurt hidden deep in Merlin's eyes, the fear of burning or decapitation by the King, or at the King's word. Percival notices it right after Gwaine, setting a careful arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"We could never hurt you Merlin, you're one of our best mates. We'll protect you to our last breath." Gwaine promises as he sets a hand on Merlin's ankle, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "We won't tell anyone either, who else knows and what all have you done?" And Merlin tells them, of everything that has happened, of everyone that has known, all the deaths and pain that he has experienced. He tells them of how much he's done to try and protect Camelot and her prattish king, about how all of Arthur's so called magical creature wins were actually his even though he couldn't handle a sword to save his life. Of how, no matter what anyone said, Lancelot had sacrificed himself for Merlin, to make sure he kept his destiny going. By the time he had finished, it was night again and they were all staving. Gwaine stands, heading to the door and flagging down a servant, ordering three meals be brought up. The servant nods and scurries off, not wanting to keep the knights waiting any longer. Gauis wouldn't be back until later that week so Gwaine didn't order a meal for him as he most likely got served at where he was helping deliver the child. Merlin barely manages to finish the meal that Gwaine had brought up before he starts to feel slightly nauseous and exhausted as well. Percival still has a arm resting around Merlin's shoulder, being careful to not hurt the man. Merlin nods off, his head leaning against Percival's arm and Gwaine stands from where he was sitting, finding a blanket before draping it over the servant.

"You think you'll be okay here for the night Percival?" Gwaine asks, noticing how the man was leaning half off the patient bed and Gwaine was one hundred percent sure that Percival wasn't moving so he wouldn't wake Merlin or hurt him any more.

"I'll be fine, he's out but I don't want to risk him getting any worse." Percival replies, confirming Gwaine's thoughts as to why he wasn't moving. Nodding, Gwaine goes to the other patient bed, laying down and falling asleep almost immediately.

By the time Merlin was ready to head back to work, Arthur had just returned to Camelot. He was still very weak from the blood loss and he stumbles more than normal.

"Merlin, can you honestly do _anything_ right!? Is that so much to ask!? I have been back in Camelot for barely an hour and you've already dropped my stuff so many times, I've lost count! You truly are an idiot Merlin." Arthur scoffs as he glares at the servant, while he was away he had to admit, he had missed Merlin but upon returning to Camelot he realized why he had left the incompetent servant behind, "Did you honestly do anything while I was away!?" Merlin just looks down, hurrying to pick up all the armor that had fallen from his arms. His back was still killing him and any sudden movements aggravates it even more so Arthur's anger flares as Merlin goes slower than normal while picking up everything he dropped. Scoffing, Arthur stomps off, leaving Merlin alone in the hallway as he struggles to pick up the armor and follow the king. If his knights were shocked to see Arthur stomp onto the training field alone with Merlin struggling behind him, they didn't show it, well most of the knights pretty much ignored it but when Merlin drops the armor again and Arthur turns to shout at him, they aren't so quiet anymore.

"Gods above Merlin, now I remember, minute after minute, of why I left you behind on the trip! You are insufferable, can't do anything right! I mean, honestly, you've dropped my armor at least ten times today! AND NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION! NOPE, INSTEAD YOU DECIDE TO FALL ASLEEP WHILE I AM TALKING!" Arthur shouts, glaring at the unorganized servant before turning that glare to Gwaine and Percival who hurry forward to help the servant.

"Okay princess, listen here, Merlin may not be the best servant there is but he is, most definitely, no doubt, the most loyal man in all of Camelot! You have no room to talk as you have NO IDEA what happened when you left him behind, you want to know why your rooms weren't clean? Why there was still chores that needed to be done? Because your best friend was attacked and left for the dead when he refused to tell his attacker any information about you or Camelot! He was confined to his bed for the entire two weeks you were gone so yeah, he wasn't going to get anything done. I suggest you think about how you treat Merlin before you go off on him for being rude." Gwaine rants, glaring fiercely at the king and while, normally, Arthur would have told him off for speaking to him like that, the king looks at Merlin, his eyes wide as he thought of what had happened to his servant. Gwaine was right, he was being arrogant and a prat, definitely a prat. Percival hands the armor off to another servant that was on the training grounds before leading Merlin away with Gwaine, who turns and tosses one more glare at the king before disappearing off into the house.

Later that night, after the king had thought about what Gwaine had said, he realized he was mistaken.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, setting down the quill he was using, the servant had been uncharacteristically quiet. He hadn't bothered to annoy Arthur or talk about mindless things while he cleaned.

"Yes Sire?" Merlin replies, not bothering to look up at the King as he answers, choosing to focus on what he was doing. He was swaying slightly, feeling rather exhausted and slightly week, but he didn't want to risk making Arthur any more angry.

"Merlin, come sit, you look ready to keel over." Arthur orders as he motions to the chair that sat across from him. The servant looks up and nods slightly before coming over and taking the empty seat, he had to admit, he didn't feel the best. "Merlin, what did that man do to you? I need to know before I can try him." Merlin shakes his head, looking down as if he was afraid that the man would jump out and attack him again. Arthur notices this, reaching over to set a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, I need to know. Nothing will happen to you, I won't let it, I promise." Arthur sighs and Merlin knows how sincere Arthur's promise was so Merlin looks up. He takes a deep breath and begins to tell Arthur about what had happened, how he went to gather herbs for Gauis and fallen asleep, how he woke up bound with a man standing over him, and how he was beaten for information that the man never got. _If the patrol hadn't found when they had, well,_ Arthur didn't want to think of that so he turns back to his friend.

"Guards!" Arthur shouts and Merlin's eyes widen in fear for some unknown reason but Arthur ignores it, "The prisoners trial will be held tomorrow at noon, please have it arranged." Arthur orders as soon as they enter the room, the guards nod quickly before going to carry out the duties given to them.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks again as the guards leave and turns to face the servant that sat across from him.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin replies, still watching the guards go, he didn't know why he had freaked out, maybe because he had told Percival and Gwaine his secret, maybe because of everything that had happened. Gwaine would've laughed, so would have Percival, promising again that they wouldn't let anything happen to their friend.

"Thank you." And if Merlin told anyone Arthur said that, he would deny it and threaten to send Merlin to the stocks but both always knew it was no more than an empty threat.

**A/N DONE! This story took me 3 days to write because of how long it is, I get maybe an hour to write a day x.x hope you all enjoy :D**


	14. Useless

**A/N Heyo! I can't believe what I'm about to say but I'm so happy finals weeks are here at my school! I'm now having plenty of time to write, either during class or at home, and I am SO HAPPY! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :3 Also, please send more prompts, some of the prompts that have been sent I don't know how to write ;-;**

_**Prompt: Merlin feels unneeded/useless/unwanted and the knights comfort him by ebba_potter**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Merlin knew, deep down and somewhere within him, that he was needed, that Camelot and her King wouldn't have survived without him but ever since Lancelot had died it felt as if he couldn't do anything right. Lancelot had always been there to reassure him, tell him what he did was right but now he's gone and no one bothers to tell him that he is wanted.

"Gods above Merlin, is there anything you can do?" Arthur shouts, glaring at the servant who had just tripped and spilt his clothing all over the ground. Admittedly, it was all dirty clothes but that's not the point, Merlin had messed up, _again. _Merlin sighs, not bothering to say anything and Arthur notices some of the light that usually occupied Merlin's eyes leave. That has been happening ever since Lancelot had died and Arthur was afraid to admit, even to himself, that he was afraid. He was losing his best friend, slowly, and the light that made Merlin himself was leaving faster and faster. Arthur sighs, it had been a joke, that's all he had meant to do, try and bring the light back, it hadn't worked, just succeeded in making the servant less Merlin-like.

"Come on Merlin, hurry up, a King can't be late because his idiot servant decided to spill all his clothes." Arthur attempts at some light banter but instead only got a quietly muttered "Yes Sire." and quickly picked all the clothes he dropped. It was soon tossed into a pile and Merlin starts dressing the King for training that morning and Arthur got no banter in return. It threw him and that's what he blamed when Leon nearly beat him at training that morning, it was all Merlin's fault anyway, he was over there being all drawn in on himself. It seems he wasn't the only one who notices Merlin's change. Percival murmurs something to Gwaine and the rebellious knight moves over to the stands where Merlin was sitting and talking with a serving girl but once Gwaine walks up, the serving girl rushes off, muttering something about her mistress.

"I seemed to have scared her off, sorry there mate." Gwaine laughs as he drops onto the bench next to Merlin. Merlin smiles slightly but doesn't laugh, which was a very un-Merlin thing. Gwaine sighs, leaning back against the bench behind him, "Something wrong Merlin? Is this about that girl I scared off?"

"I'm fine." Merlin answers quickly and Arthur cringes at those words, Merlin had said that so many times when he was so very far from being that Arthur had learned to not believe it. Apparently Gwaine had learned to not believe it either as he gives Merlin a look.

"Merlin, seriously mate, we're all worried, what's wrong?" Gwaine presses and Merlin replies with "I'm fine" once again. Gwaine sighs and he knows it's not true, not true in the slightest but he wasn't going to push Merlin. Arthur sighs, shaking his head before turning back to his practice duel with Leon, who had also been watching the knight and his friend. Gwaine shakes his head when Merlin says nothing and stands up, heading over to where Elyan was waiting. Merlin tries to ignore the sinking feeling that settles in his stomach, it wasn't a good feeling but he had grown use to it.

"MERLIN! Go prepare some horses, we're going hunting!" Arthur orders from the training grounds and Merlin groans before rushing off the field, the fast he got this done, the quicker this trip would be over. As soon as he runs off, Arthur calls quits and orders the knights to him.

"What's wrong with Merlin?" Was the first thing Arthur asks when all the knights were together. Percival and Leon shrug, at as much of a lost as the others.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, what'd you do this time princess?" Gwaine accuses, glaring some at the King. It seems that almost every time that something bad happens to Merlin, Gwaine instantly turns to Arthur, blaming him most of the time as well. The King always saw more of Merlin than anyone else so it was usually Arthur that knew what was going on with Merlin, but that in itself was rare, Merlin was great at hiding pain.

"I didn't do anything Gwaine!" Arthur growls before turning back to where Merlin had been sitting moments before, "How long does it take for someone to prepare two horses!? He should be back by now, that idiot." Arthur shakes his head, glaring at where his servant had been sitting. Gwaine growls and the King turns to look at him.

"Do you ever treat him with a sliver of respect? No, of course you don't, just like you never listen to Merlin, especially when he's right!" Gwaine spits heatedly, glaring at the King as Merlin walks back on the field. Arthur glares at Gwaine in return before turning to shout at his servant.

"How long does it take to saddle up two horses, you idiot!" Arthur shouts and Merlin gives him a small, confused look before casting his eyes to the ground. _So much for being needed, _Merlin thought as Arthur continues to shout at his for taking his bloody time.

"I thought...never mind sire, I saddled up enough horses for all of you, I wasn't sure how many were going." Merlin whispers, his eyes still downcast to the ground. Arthur barely hears him, continuing his shouting before Gwaine steps in.

"Hey princess, guess what? You're only proving my point about you never listening to Merlin. Speaking of which, thanks mate." Gwaine fumes before turning to his best friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Arthur grumbles a bit under his breath before walking off, the knights following. Hunting always seems to calm down the King, no matter how much Merlin complains and Arthur has a feeling this time wouldn't be much different.

"We're not returning until we catch something." Arthur orders annoyed before climbing onto his horse and motions for the to follow him out of Camelot. As soon as the group left the gates of Camelot, all of them seemed to relax and began tossing around jokes and stories. Gwaine however, just sat near the back of the group with Merlin, talking with him and laughing. It was strange, to see Gwaine and Merlin both acting so silent, not talking loudly with the rest of them. Merlin didn't say much when they stopped either, quickly making camp before starting on some broth as they had caught nothing that night, which caused Arthur to be even more irritated. As soon as they finish eating, Merlin takes the bowls without so much as a word then going to wash them quickly. If he did nothing wrong, Arthur couldn't say anything about how useless he was, it wasn't as if he didn't know that already. So many had died at his hand, and for what? Saving a prattish king who was suppose to bring the one thing he hated back to the land? Merlin sighs, tripping over a root as he goes down the hill, spilling the dishes everywhere. All the knights look up, along with Arthur, whenever they hear someone yelp in shock followed by the sound of metal stuff banging into trees. Swords drawn, the knights all rush towards the sound, not all that shocked to find Merlin face down in the dirt with the plates scattered everywhere.

"Merlin! What are you doing, you useless idiot! First you drop my clothing everywhere, then you take forever to saddle up horses, and now this!?" Arthur is attempting to get a retort back, a joke but Merlin doesn't feel like playing the game, "Is there anything that you can do right?" Gwaine glares at the King again before beginning to pick up some of the plates as Merlin stands shakily. He stumbles slightly, going to pick up the rest of the dishes before continuing down to the river where he was going to wash the dishes. Arthur sighs watching as a small bit of his best friend leaves, as it had been, ever since Lancelot died. Merlin volunteers for first watch and since there was no reason to stop him, they let him take it, not that they wanted him to. Gwaine had second watch and Arthur third, third being the last watch.

_*Later that night*_

When Merlin woke Gwaine up, he tried to act normal but Gwaine knew him and he knew something was wrong. Merlin moves over to where his blanket had been put and Gwaine couldn't help but cringe at what Merlin had to sleep on and under.

"Merlin, what has been wrong with you lately? And don't you give me an "I'm fine", you're obviously not. Answer the question mate, I want to help." Gwaine asks as he moves over to the tree that Merlin had been sitting at for watch. It looked over the entire camp and you had something to put your back against.

"Gwaine, there's nothing wrong." Merlin murmurs but he knew it was no use, Gwaine knew him better than anyone, besides maybe Lancelot.

"Merlin, please, I'm worried, we all are. Please mate, I want to help. Is this about Lancelot?" Gwaine asks and Merlin curls up under his thin, holey blanket on the hard ground.

"Gwaine, it's fine. I didn't mean to worry you all but there's nothing wrong, nothing you can do to help. I don't want to be anymore of a burden than I already am." Merlin sighs, closing his eyes, hoping Gwaine would let up but he should have known that it wouldn't work.

"Mate, you're not a burden, I want to help, if you were a burden as you say, why would I bother?" Gwaine asks and Merlin opens his eyes again, to face the knight. The knight saw the hurt, the loneliness in his eyes, to an untrained eye it wouldn't look like anything but Gwaine knew before he came to Camelot he had the same look in his eyes.

"Fine, fine, it's somewhat about Lancelot, I mean, I could have just saved him, stopped him but I didn't and he's gone. Arthur's right, I am useless, I can't do anything to save my friends or do anything." Merlin admits, "I was still awake whenever Lancelot walked through the veil, I still see it and I see all the ways I could have seen him! I don't even know why I stay here, all I do is mess things up for Arthur and you all. Besides, it's not like I'm actually wanted here, all I do is mess up!" Gwaine chuckles a bit, successfully stopping Merlin's rant.

"Merlin, you're not useless, you are wanted here, you don't constantly mess up, and please, if you left, we would be lost. You've saved us more than any of us would like to admit, the first time I met you, you risked getting yourself killed to save Arthur and me. Seriously though, flying plates really? Whether Arthur or any of the other knights know it or not, you are needed, Camelot would fall without you." Gwaine laughs and Merlin's eyes widened in shock.

"How...what? I have no idea what you're talking about Gwaine..." Merlin quickly denies, choosing to look away from the laughing knight.

"Merlin, you can trust me, I don't hate you. Besides, that why I went over and introduced myself, I saw you throwing plates without using your hands. I didn't grow up believing magic was evil, it's not, it's just the person who wields it. Please mate, trust me." Gwaine begs and Merlin sighs, turning to face Gwaine again before nodding.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, I promise but please wait until I finish to ask questions." Merlin promises and Gwaine nods, so then Merlin begins tell his story and it takes them all night and they forget to wake Arthur, which he wasn't happy about. Soon, Gwaine knows everything and he's laughing at Merlin's stupidity.

"Merlin, mate, if there's anything you aren't, it's useless. You've risked your life not only for Arthur, but for all of us, and for that, thank you. Now, we should start breakfast, princess won't be too happy if his food isn't ready when he wakes up." Gwaine jokes and the two begin to set up breakfast for the morning and of course, the King wasn't happy with a knight making breakfast but he didn't say anything. Besides, if anyone saw that Merlin was way happier than the day before, they didn't mention it and Arthur knew he was no longer losing his best friend and while he didn't know why it suddenly stopped, he didn't care much. He had his best friend back and that's all that really mattered.


	15. Claustrophobic

**A/N I have nothing to say xD Oh! I'm going out of town on May 7th from 5:10am to 9:30pm and I am crying cause I don't want to get up early x.x ;-;. I HATE getting up early! Anywayyyy onwards with the chapter! **

_**Prompt: Merlin and Gwaine get stuck in a collapsed cave and Merlin is claustrophobic by littleheartache.**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin both needed a break, both had been pushed to their limit. Gwaine with training the newbie knights that didn't even know how to handle a bloody sword! Arthur wasn't happy with the newbies so, of course, who better to take his anger out on than Merlin? Arthur had gave Merlin loads of chores everyday, along with what Gauis had him doing, Merlin rarely got time to eat, let alone sleep. He was exhausted and Gwaine noticed, so he invited Merlin on a small trip. They were just going to go out into a clearing near Camelot and they were going to camp there for the night. Merlin was currently hurrying to finish cleaning Arthur's chambers so he could take the evening and tomorrow morning off.

"Hey Arthur, can I take tonight and early tomorrow off? Gwaine wants to go out into the forest and camp, to get away, and he invited me." Merlin explains as he finishes the last thing he has to do for his chores for the night.

"Fine, just send George in for my dinner and breakfast tomorrow, what time will you return?" Arthur asks, he knew both Gwaine and Merlin could use a break, besides even if he said no, they would have gone anyway. Merlin nods, flashing Arthur a quick smile before heading out the door, tossing a "Thank you!" over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Merlin hurries out into the main courtyard where Gwaine is waiting with two horses.

"I was wondering if princess would let you out or not!" Gwaine laughs and hands Merlin the reins of one of the horses before climbing onto his own. Tied to both horses was a pack with enough provisions for three days, just in case anything happens and with their luck most of the time, something was bound to happen. Upon seeing both Merlin and Gwaine laughing, smiling, and teasing, Arthur smiles from where he's looking out the window of his room. Gwaine and Merlin both had been more quiet and drawn in lately and since the knight was in charge of the newbies, he spent most of his time trying to teach them how to handle swords. Arthur had to admit that he was being rather hard on Merlin but he hadn't really realized it until later.

"Come on, let's head out now, I want to be gone as long as we can, I got Percival to cover the newbies tomorrow morning and Leon to cover them tonight." Gwaine laughs and Merlin nods in agreement before they both ride out of Camelot, towards the clearing that Gwaine had found earlier that week. It's time for dinner by the time they arrived in the clearing so Gwaine starts making a small camp while Merlin begins dinner. Once they finished and had washed all the dishes, the two friends sat around the fire, talking and laughing. As it became dark, a storm slowly follows and the rain woke Merlin and Gwaine sometime around midnight.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Gwaine mutters, "Come on, there was a cave not too far from here, we can take cover in there!" Merlin nods, grabbing both the horses and following Gwaine through the forest. It didn't help that the rain was cold and it was nearing winter, so it wasn't shocking that they were both shivering.

"Sorry bout this, I didn't know it was suppose to rain." Gwaine sighs and then helps Merlin tie the horses outside under a canopy of trees before they both take cover in the cave. Merlin had taken the packs off the horses, bring them into the cave. Everything they had brought was soaked, including themselves and the coldness of the cave most definitely didn't help.

"It's fine, we should've known something like this would happen, our luck isn't all that good is it?" Merlin jokes and Gwaine laughs, nodding in agreement. They both sit back against the wall of the cave, far from the entrance as to not get any of the wind to catch them in their dripping clothes. Soon enough Merlin had fallen asleep and Gwaine was near to nodding off as well. That's when the cave began to shake and once again Merlin was woken just as the entrance to the cave collapses, and soon the cave was completely dark.

"You okay mate?" Gwaine calls, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the completely darkened cave. Merlin was shaking, Gwaine could tell that, his breathing was heavy as well.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asks as his eyes finally adjust and he looks over to where the servant had been sitting. Merlin was curled in on himself, shaking violently and breathing quickly. Gwaine quickly realizes that Merlin was going into a panic attack. The knight sighs and crawls over to his friend, trying to calm him down.

"Merlin, are you okay?" He asks, trying to keep his voice level and Merlin manages to shake his head as his breathing starts to come in short, quick gasps. Gwaine looks his friend over, noticing a long scrape along Merlin's head that had blood running down the side of his face. The knight looks at him in worry as he rips off some of his shirt and tying it around the scrape, Merlin was still panicking.

"Merlin, are you claustrophobic? Gwaine asks as he finishes tying off the wound on the servants head, Gauis would have his head when they got back to Camelot. Merlin nods, still shaking, and Gwaine sighs, wrapping an arm around the servant.

"It's fine Merlin, we'll get out, just calm down okay?" Gwaine promises and moves over to the collapsed entrance, listening for any signs of it being unstable. When he finds none, he quietly curses under his breath before starting to try and find some rocks he could pull out to make an exit. Merlin was still curled in on himself, his head pounding right along with his heart, he had hated small spaces, ever since he was small.

"So Merlin, what happened to make you like this?" Merlin hears Gwaine ask from the closed off entrance and Merlin tries to open his mouth but nothing comes out. He takes a deep breath before trying again, successful this time.

"When I was smaller, there was this basement thing near the back of the village, we sometimes hid food in there or something but usually it was empty. One day my friend, Will, and I were playing hide and seek, I hid in there. He found me but the door to this place was stuck, he couldn't get it open. Both our mothers were out of the village at the moment, having gone to help a nearby druid camp that had been attacked by Uther. Nobody in town really cared about me or Will, other than our parents so I was stuck in there for almost a day. It was terrifying, Will tried everything to get me out but it didn't work. He sat with me though, continuing to talk with me until our parents returned. I hate small spaces because it always brings me back to that day, we didn't know when they'd return." By the time Merlin finished speaking, his voice was shaking and he was barely able to get any breath in.

"I'm sorry mate, that sounds terrifying." Gwaine sighs, Merlin always seemed to have the worse luck out of all of them but that's probably because he always tried to protect his friends, no matter what might happen. Merlin agrees quietly as Gwaine continues to try and open the wall. It was working, thankfully the collapse wasn't too thick but it was still pouring down rain. Gwaine turns to ask Merlin something but the servant was already passed against the cave wall, Gwaine should've seen that coming, the servant had been freaking out.

_*The next morning*_

Gwaine made an exit early that morning before falling asleep instantly. The knight however was the first to wake up but he quickly woke Merlin, which proved to be a whole lot more difficult that it seemed. The servant had passed out the night before from a panic attack so waking him was a rather difficult thing to do. Once he woke up and was out of the cave, Gwaine checks the cut on Merlin's forehead, which was rather deep when he was able to see it in the morning light.

"Gauis is most definitely going to have our heads when we get back, this is pretty deep. Come on, let's get back so we can get it checked." Gwaine comforts as they both get onto their horses before heading towards Camelot. The horses are handed off to a stable boy the moment they enter the Kingdom and Gwaine then leads Merlin to the physicians chambers. Gauis didn't bother to ask what happened, instead he just tells Merlin that Arthur is wanting him to bring him his lunch but until then the boy was to rest. Needless to say, they didn't get the relaxation they wanted but no one in the castle had to know that and Gwaine was most definitely not going to tell anyone. Merlin was thankful for that because, if Gwaine did tell Arthur about the fact he was claustrophobic, he would never get to live that down. When he returned to work later that day, he got asked how the trip was along with a confused look.

"It was fine, we had fun." Merlin answers and it wasn't necessarily a lie, they did have fun, he just neglected to add the fact that they got caught in a collapsed cave. As long as Gwaine didn't say anything, Arthur would never know and Merlin would be able to go a day without being called a girl.

**A/N This was difficult to write, it was a fun prompt but I didn't know how to write it x.x ;-; anyway TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! 3 again, so proud! xD**


	16. Places

**A/N Onto the third chapter on May 1st, I have nothing better to do anyway xD I'm a sucker for these types of stories and I know there are probably loads out there but still xD also, I know very limited on concussions, the only stuff I know is from what my friend told me happened to him and what his father did when he had one so that's where I'm getting my info. I also looked up the symptoms as I had no idea most of the symptoms xD**  
**_Prompts: A couple of training to be knights don't appreciate the way Merlin speaks with Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table so they by myself xD (unless someone has sent this in, if so, please tell me)_**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Cameron and Gregory had been training for a week under Sir Gwaine to become Knights of Camelot. Gwaine was merciless, he wouldn't let up on them, constantly having them run laps or beating them with a sword. Cameron couldn't stand it, he thought knight training would be easy for him as he had been training since he was a kid. Gregory hated it with all his might, he knew this training would be awful but this was just cruel! Currently they were running laps around the training fields along with the rest of the trainees, each Knight of the Round Table had two trainees to train into knights and they were all as merciless as Gwaine. Just as the knights were about to call it, Cameron and Gregory both knew it, a dark haired servant came onto the pitch and almost instantly the knights were distracted.

"Hey mate! Nice to see that princess hasn't murdered you yet, he didn't seem happy this morning during training!" Gwaine laughs as he slaps the servant on the back. Merlin stumbles slightly before laughing and shaking his head.

"Sorry about that by the way. I may or may not have forgotten to get him his breakfast, slept in, again. He wasn't happy but it's not like he needs all that food anyway, what with all the banquets lately. I feel bad for the trainees, having to go against the prat on a daily basis won't be fun if they can't handle all that running, especially when he's angry." Merlin jokes causing all the knights, even Leon, to start laughing. They all seemed to forget about the trainees who were still running laps around the field so they could talk with this servant.

"Thanks Merlin, he was relentless!" Elyan complains jokingly and all the knights agree.

"When isn't he?" Merlin adds, laughing along with the other knights. Gregory notices he's acting as if he's on equal footing with those knights and as if he was on equal footing with the King.

"Cameron, who's that? I know he's a servant but who's is he?" Gregory asks, wondering if his fellow trainee had heard anything. Cameron shrugs as he turns to look at the servant that was distracting the knights from letting them stop running.

"Who does he think he is, acting as if he is the same as those knights." Cameron growls and watches in anger...maybe a bit of jealously, as all of them laugh at something the servant said.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouts from where he's standing off to the side, watching all the trainees struggle to run and breathe.

"Well, I guess that's my cue, see you lot later!" Merlin shouts over his shoulder before running off to his King, who slaps Merlin on the back, a little too hard, sending him stumbling forward and then tripping over his own feet. The King laughs along with the knights who watched the duo leave the field together, bantering and laughing with one another. Merlin had been working, secretly of course, as Arthur's personal advisor. The only ones who knew were the Knights of the Round Table, Gauis, and Gwen. Well, Merlin always kind of filled that position and Arthur has always seemed happier when he was with Merlin. Everyone knew it, no matter if they were new to Camelot or not, they knew that if you messed with Merlin, the King would instantly be involved. Everyone but the new trainees, well some of them, the ones that had been to the tavern or somewhere around the town knew better than to mess with the servant. Unfortunately for Gregory and Cameron, they hadn't been somewhere that it was told, so they had no idea how much the servant meant to the King or his Knights.

"Oh yeah, calling it! Return to sword details now!" Leon shouts and some of the trainees groan before going over to where the straw dummies lay. After the knights call it quits for the night, Gregory and Cameron see Merlin and Arthur standing atop of the East Tower. Merlin laughs before saying something to the king which causes him to roll his eyes and shove the servant jokingly, who retaliated by shoving the King, both of them laughing. This shocked the young trainees, the King had the right to push around his servant but not the other way around! Arthur shakes his head and pushes his servant towards the entrance to the castle, telling him something. Gregory growls before heading into the castle, followed closely behind Cameron who seemed to read his mind. This servant did NOT know his own place and he sure needed to learn it, quickly!

"You're dismissed for the night Merlin, I have council meetings all morning so you won't have to come in until around lunch. I'll need your help looking over whatever the councilmen decide plagues them tomorrow morning, mead prices, crop prices, whatever it is." Arthur groans a bit and Merlin laughs.

"Alright, thanks Arthur. As long as it isn't crop prices! Now, if it's Magic Laws, I will always be honored to help." Merlin promises and Arthur shakes his head. Arthur and Merlin had secretly been working on changing the current magic laws that had been left in place by Uther. Ever since the king and his knights had found out about Merlin's magic a couple of months ago, not only had all of them grown closer, Merlin no longer felt so alone.  
"We're almost done with the laws Merlin, we should be done by next meeting, I will present them then." Arthur promises and Merlin beams at the King before ducking out of the chambers. As he was rounding the corner, he ran into Gregory and Cameron, quite literally. Cameron shoves him back and as he stumbles back, he trips over his own and falls onto the ground, his head hitting the corner of the stone wall. Merlin's hand went up to where his head had been hit and when he pulls his hand away, it's sticky with blood. That's never a good sign, Merlin thinks as Gregory glares at him, his thoughts a bit jumbled.

"Up servant! Now!" Gregory orders and Merlin slowly gets to his feet, stars dancing in his vision. Now that is definitely not a good sign, Merlin thinks and Cameron shoves his again, quite rudely.

"Did you hear that servant? That's what you are, a servant, not a noble, not anything but a piece of dirt." Cameron growls and steps closer to the servant. Gregory kicks his legs out from beneath him, sending Merlin to the ground in a heap along with the sound of a crack. The servant cries out but is shut up quickly by Cameron pressing his hand to the servants mouth. Merlin knows there are tears running down his cheeks, he can't feel them but he can't figure out why. His entire arm is numb along with his head and there's darkness creeping into the sides of his vision. He tries calling out but one of the new trainees has his hand over Merlin's mouth.

"Remember this servant, you are not, and never will be, on equal footing with the Knights, let alone the King!" Cameron growls and quickly punches Merlin, knocking him out quickly before turning to Gregory.

"Go fetch King Arthur, we'll tell him that this is how we found him." He orders and Gregory nods, hurrying off to the chambers that was far up the hall. Cameron quickly checks himself for any blood in a mirror near them and when he finds none he returns to the servants side, pretending to be checking him over. Soon enough, Gregory rounds the corner again, this time with King Arthur at his side.

"Sire," Cameron stands and bows but the King doesn't even acknowledge it, "we were returning from the lower town and found him this way."  
Arthur nods, believing their story without even thinking of the flaws in it, mainly as to why the trainees we're going into the King's hallway when their rooms were on the other side of the castle.

"GUARDS!" Arthur shouts as he falls to his knees next to the servant and for a split second Cameron fears he's worked it out. Gregory sends him a worried look but as soon as the guards round to corner, they both school their expressions.

"Fetch Gauis now!" He orders and carefully picks up the servant, trying his best not to jostle him too much. The guard's eyes widen at the state of the boy before nodding and hurrying off towards the physicians quarters,

"You two, with me now!" Arthur turns to glare slightly at the trainees and they both nod, follow the King closely. He opens his door with his foot and enters, beckoning for Gregory and Cameron to follow. They both watch in shock as Arthur careful lays Merlin down onto the bed in the King's chambers but didn't get enough time to think about it before the King had turned to them with a glare.

"What happened to him?" Was the first question out of his mouth and he looked downright terrifying.

"We f-found him t-that way S-Sire." Cameron stutters out, bowing again in fear. Arthur's gaze softens slightly at seeing how terrified the training Knights were. He moves to sit next to hit friend, carefully brushing the hair that had been stuck by blood to his forehead away. The door suddenly opens and the court physician walks in, carrying a small leather pouch that was most likely filled with different concoctions and bandages.

"Sit him up carefully Arthur, his arm is obviously broken." Gauis orders and the two responsible watch as the King listens, not getting mad at the fact he had just been ordered by an old man.

"I'm getting too old to be running around the castle Arthur, you guys really need to be more careful." Gauis shakes his head as Arthur follows his previous instructions with a slight chuckle.

"We try Gauis, we really do, I don't think safety likes us all that much." He attempts at a joke but it sounded hollow, even to himself, "Will he be okay Gauis?" He doesn't get an answer in response, just silence as the physician sets to work on his ward, first checking his head.

"He has a minor concussion sire but nothing too bad, he'll need at least a week to recover from that. His arm, however, will take a bit longer." Gauis murmurs as he finishes cleaning the large cut on Merlin's head before wrapping it. Cameron quickly looks at Gregory, they hadn't meant to give him a concussion or anything, they hadn't even meant to break his arm, just ruff him up a bit so that he'd treat the king and the Knights with more respect. Hopefully, since he did have a concussion, he wouldn't remember who attacked him.

"He can take as long as he wants, is there anything I can do to help Gauis?" Arthur asks as he watches his best friend whimper in pain at Gauis begins working on his arm.

"Well...never mind Sire, I shouldn't ask." Gauis starts before turning his full attention onto his ward's arm.

"Gauis, what is it? I'll be happy to help." Arthur offers, dying to know what he can do to help his servant. There has to be something.

"It's just that he doesn't have a place to recover, his bed won't do him any good and the patients beds are full. I know I shouldn't ask sire but is there any chance we can have something arranged to help that?" Gauis asks, his eyes staying on Merlin the entire time, not looking up at the King.

"Of course Gauis, guards, have a couple of servants prepare the room closest to mine, is that all Gauis?" Arthur orders as he turns to face the guards and he catches sight of the training Knights still in his room, "You two are dismissed." Gregory and Cameron both bow before sprinting out of the room, terrified for their lives.

"Do you think a servant could stay with him? He needs to be woken every hour or so to check his symptoms." Gauis mutters, knowing it's probably too much to ask from the King.

"I'll stay with him, I'll just have Leon cover for me during the council meeting tomorrow." Arthur offers, "Don't worry, I know what to look for. On the battle field we don't have the luxury of a physician." Gauis smiles over at the King as the guards walk back in, informing him that the room has been readied.

"Is it okay to move him Gauis?" Arthur asks carefully and at Gauis's nod, he wraps an arm around the boys chest, carefully moving him into the room next to him. Usually it was used for visiting Kings or nobles so it was normally kept in tip top shape but now there was a fire going and extra blankets sat at the end of the bed. There was also a chair stationed next to the bed and Arthur silently thanks the servants of Camelot for setting everything up for him. Arthur lays his best friend down on the bed and Gauis gently shakes him awake. Merlin groans in pain before opening his eyes, he looks dazed before closing his eyes again.

"Too bright." He complains softly and Arthur reaches for the curtains that surround the bed, pulling them around to block out the light of the fire.

"Better?" He asks and Merlin nods weakly before groaning again.

"Where are you?" Gauis asks and the servant opens his eyes to look around.

"Guest room in Camelot."

"Good, very good. What's your name?"

"Merlin."

"Good, go back to sleep now, okay?" Gauis orders, nodding his head slightly and Merlin closes his eyes, nodding off in an instant.

"Wake him every hour Sire, ask him one or two questions, simple ones at first but get slowly harder, if he seems to struggle with one that would normally seem easy, call for me." Gauis orders and Arthur nods, taking a seat in the chair next to Merlin. Throughout the night, Merlin seemed to get better but Arthur was still worried but that could just be his tiredness speaking. The first time Arthur woke up Merlin, he complained of a headache and a ringing in the ears but the second time he said it was fine. That morning Leon walks in to Arthur's chambers, looking to ask why he wasn't in the council meeting but he can't find Arthur anywhere in his room. Panicked, he rushes out to the guards to ask where the King is and both guards motion to the door next to them. When Leon enters he find Arthur sitting in a chair next to the bed and upon further inspection, he finds Merlin asleep on the bed, his head and arm wrapped.

"Sire, how long have you been here? You know about the council meeting right?" Leon asks and Merlin rolls over, groaning in pain. Arthur winces at the sound and carefully rolls Merlin back over.

"Merlin was attacked last night, I don't know who it was. Two of the trainees found him. He has a concussion and broken arm, Gauis asked for someone to sit with him as he didn't have the time, so I volunteered. Please cover for me today?" Arthur explains while gently brushing some of Merlin's hair off of his forehead.

"Of course Sire, anything else? Would you like me to send Gwaine or someone up so you can get some rest? You look exhausted." Leon offers and Arthur nods. A couple of minutes later, Gwaine shows up and Arthur lets him take his seat before gently waking Merlin.

"Hmm?" Merlin asks and Arthur notices with a small smile that his friend's eyes looked a little less dazed.

"What's his name?" Arthur asks, motioning to Gwaine, who gives the servant a smile.

"Gwaine, when did you get here?" Merlin answers as he looks over at Gwaine.

"Just now mate, Princess here wanted some rest so I was sent to sit with you." The Knight explains and Merlin nods, laying back down slowly.

"Rest Merlin, when I wake up, we'll wake you, I have a couple questions about last night that I want answered." Arthur says as he walks out, "Wake him every hour Gwaine, ask him questions, if anything is worrisome get me or Gauis, okay?"

"I know what to look for princess, now go get your beauty sleep." Gwaine teases and Arthur shakes his head before going into his own room. Later that day, when Arthur woke up, Merlin was already awake and chatting wrong Gwaine, having been unable to sleep after being woken an hour or so ago.

"Hey Merlin, glad to see you up, how do you feel?" Arthur asks as he walks in, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better, my arm is killing me and my head doesn't feel all that good either." He murmurs and smiles over at the prince.

"I know it might be a bit soon but do you remember who did this to you?" Arthur asks and Gwaine sits forward, wanting to know just as much as Arthur who did this to their friend.

"Two of the new trainees, the ones that you're training Gwaine." He mutters and Gwaine growls at the thought of the two of them beating on Merlin.

"Okay, do you know why they did this to you?" Merlin nods but doesn't say anything until Arthur gives him a look.

"...they said I needed to learn my place, thought that I didn't know. They got mad when they saw how I treated you and the Knights." Merlin whispers while looking down, in embarrassment maybe or shame.

"Mate, if we didn't like the way you treated us, then we wouldn't let you. You're our friend." Gwaine promises with a smile. Merlin returns the smile and soon Leon enters the room again, carrying a stack of papers.

"Here is everything that was discussed, war strategies and crop prices, oh and something about the magic laws was mentioned." Leon informs them with a smile while placing the stack of papers on the desk in the room.

"How are you feeling Merlin?" Leon asks and Merlin flashes him a thumbs up.

"I've been better but it was worse last night." Merlin whispers, yawning loudly.

"Leon, can you sit with him? Gwaine and I have some business to attend to." Arthur asks while he stands and Gwaine follows suit. Leon nods, taking the seat next to Merlin, who looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Rest idiot, we'll be back before you know it." Arthur promises before rushing out of the room with Gwaine at his side. Merlin smiles slightly before falling asleep after Leon promises to wake him of anything happens. Cameron and Gregory were currently waiting on the training field along with Leon'a trainees. The rest of the Knights trainees were stretching with their lead Knights watching them carefully. Percival and Elyan both turn as Arthur and Gwaine both storm onto the field, anger radiating off of them in waves.

"Percival, Elyan." Arthur calls them over, "Call all the trainees into the council room now please, Gwaine go clear out the council room, now!" Gwaine nods, glaring fiercely over at Gregory and Cameron before running off to the where the council meetings were held. By the time all the trainees arrived, the place was entirely cleared out with the exception of the round table that sat over on the side and the thrones. Arthur walks up to his throne, taking a seat and motions for the Knights to stand with him.

"Now, as some of you must know that my manservant, Merlin is under my protection. He is for me to punish and decide when he doesn't know his place. NOW WOULD YOU TWO LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ATTACKED MY MANSERVANT?" Arthur shouts as he stalks closer to the said trainees. Both Gregory and Cameron look downright terrified as the rest of the trainees backed up. Gwaine walks up behind him, his sword drawn and pressed against Cameron's throat.

"He's...he's a sorcerer sire, w-we were only g-giving him what he deserved." Cameron stutters and Gwaine digs his sword into Cameron's throat.

"Not good enough!" Gwaine growls and Gregory whimpers in fear.

"He...he didn't know h-his place S-sire, he needed to l-learn it! We never m-meant to hurt him!" Gregory whimpers out and Arthur lunges at him, slamming him into a nearby pillar.

"Didn't mean to hurt him?! Yet now he's CONCUSSED AND HAS A BROKEN ARM!" Arthur shouts and throws the man back to the ground.

"Now Merlin won't want me to do anything that will hurt you so I won't. A month in the dungeons and once you get out, you are herby stripped of your nobility and banished from Camelot." Arthur orders and calls the guards over to move them into the dungeons.

"Dismissed, all of you. Leon's trainees, he will be with you shortly. Return to training all of you!" Arthur stands and disappears out the door, followed by Gwaine. When they got back to the room that Merlin was staying in, they found him curled up under the blanket with Leon sitting next to him, reading.

"Sire." Leon nods when Arthur walks in.

"Go to your trainees, they've been waiting. I guess you're dismissed from training them this time around Gwaine." Arthur orders with a smile and Gwaine drops into Leon's abandon chair with a laugh. Leon watches with a smile as Arthur pulls up a chair and sits next to his friend. Yes, Merlin was very lucky to have a friend such as Arthur and Gwaine but both of them were equally lucky to have Merlin as their friend.  
**A/N That took forever! Including all of the A/Ns and side notes, there are 3,952 words in this entire chapter! This took me such a short amount of time it's scary xD I hope you all enjoy and please send in some prompts if you have any prompts! **


	17. Lady

**A/N Onwards with Chapter 17! Also, the girl in this is completely crazy and yeah xD also, once again, all the knights and Arthur know of Merlin's magic (I love writing these types of stories cause it's so much easier than having him hide it or doing reveals xDD)**

**Prompt: A lady of the court takes a liking to Merlin and asks him back to her chambers. When he explains why he can't, she gets angry. Prompt from Aaronna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Lady Elena had been in Camelot for no more than a month, her father had been invited to the court of Camelot so they had to move out there and she h asksad already completely embarrassed her family and herself. She had instantly been given the best possible chambers and was lead there by a lanky, dark haired servant who she took a liking to.

"So...what's your name?" Elena asks with a small smirk and twirls her hair around her finger.

"Merlin, your rooms are just down this hall. The dining hall is down there and the council rooms are down there." Merlin informs her, motioning to wherever he was talking about but Elena wasn't listening.

"So Merlin...want to come back to my chambers with me?" She asks flirty, smiling brightly. Merlin looks downright terrified, not only had he just met this girl, she made a move on him!

"Umm...I'm sorry...I can't...my master, he needs my help." Merlin tries, his voice stopping every now and then as he tries to think of an excuse as to why he can't come.

"Well, I'm in need of your services as well Merlin, please, King Arthur wouldn't be too happy to hear the daughter of a council member wasn't happy with Camelot. Especially when that daughter has a lot of influence on her father and can have him messing with Camelot in a heartbeat!" She threatens, getting angrier as she talks and Merlin suddenly has the urge to step back.

"Lady Elena, as much as I'm...honored to be invited to join you in your chambers, I cannot. I have jobs to do and things that cannot wait. King Arthur needs me to muck out the stables and walk his dogs, bring him his dinner and get him prepared for bed, along with multiple other things so I have to go now." Merlin explains, cringing slightly at having to pretend he was honored. In all honestly, he didn't want to go with her because he didn't like her, she had made some comment about how commoners should never be allowed to be knights around not only Merlin but the Knights of the Round Table. Needless to say, she wasn't the nicest of people, besides, Merlin still and always would love Freya.

"Merlin! You are to come to my chambers now or I will have you flogged!" Elena threatens just as Sir Percival rounds the corner, heading to the training grounds. He hears Merlin make some excuse about mucking out the stables and sees him trying to walk away but Elena grabs him. Percival starts to walk over to his friend but the girl starts to talk again.

"Come along now, we wouldn't want such a pretty face to be destroyed by a flogging now would we?" She laughs and starts to drag a resisting Merlin towards her chambers.

"Merlin, there you are! We've been looking for you!" Percival whispers, stepping out from the corner, "Arthur wants his dinner earlier today, as in right now, better hurry." Lady Elena glares at him and Merlin nods, ripping his arm out of Elena's grasp before hurrying off to the kitchens. Percival gives her a slight smile before continuing on his way to the training ground and Elena goes straight to her father.

"Enter." Elena's father, Vince, says as soon as Elena knocks on his door, "Oh, hello honey, what is it that you need?" Elena rushes over, plopping herself into the chair across from her father before turning to him. Vince could tell almost immediately she was going to ask for something and he had to make sure it happened.

"Father, there is a servant that goes by Merlin that turned me down and lied to me! It is a crime to lie to a noble is it not? I want him to be flogged! Please!" She begs and Vince sighs, his daughter, no matter how much he loved her, was always kind of dramatic but if she didn't get her way she'd throw a fit and he couldn't afford that here in Camelot.

"I'll talk with King Arthur about it now, if you'll excuse me." Vince stands and walks out of the room, heading straight for the throne room, where Arthur would most likely be for a meeting of the Round Table. Or well, that's what the guards told him and then warned him not to interfere, a meeting of the Round Table wasn't something that was suppose to be interrupted. Vince, however, didn't know that fully, he thought it was just a meeting of some knights that could always be resumed later and while yes it could, this particular meeting was extremely important. So when Vince entered the throne room where the round table had been moved, he hadn't expected to find a servant sitting at the right hand of the King or an empty seat. In normal council meetings, there was to be no empty seats, therefore nobody was to be gone as all the advisors had to be there when the King started to talk about whatever laws he was thinking about making. All the occupants of the table look up from the parchments they had been pouring over and two of the Knights stand, everyone's eyes locked on him.

"Lord Vince, is there something urgent you need? Surely you were told not to interrupt a Round Table meeting?" Arthur asks while the servant at Arthur's side quickly begins to pick up all the parchment, "Merlin, leave it, we'll be returning to it as soon as he's left." Ahh, so this is the man Elena ends flogged for lying to her.

"My daughter was lied to by a peasant, she's demanding him be flogged." Vince explains and looks down in embarrassment for his daughter's actions.

"Vince, I realize you come from a different part of the kingdom but here we don't flog peasants for lying to a noble, well it depends how drastic the lie. Please elaborate and tell who this peasant is." Arthur sighs and motions for all the knights to return to their seats, which both did, reluctantly.

"My daughter is saying how, when she asked him to her chambers, he refuses then made up a bunch of excuses about chores and mucking out stables. She said his name was Merlin, sire." Vince finishes, giving a haste bow and looks back up to see the King glaring at him.

"Merlin, is what he says true?" Arthur asks and turns to face his servant.

"Sort of yes, yes she asked me to her room and I did refuse but I did not make up lies. I really did need to muck out the stables before bringing up you dinner but you called this meeting so I never got to it." Merlin explains quickly and Vince notes how easily he talks to the King, not stuttering or softly. A moment later, before Arthur got the chance to speak, Elena storms into the throne room.

"Is he going to be flogged or what!?" She shouts in annoyance and Merlin steps back a bit, maybe in fear. When she got no response, she takes it as a yes and stomps up to him, slapping him across the cheek hard.

"See servant, you should have listened to me and taken my gift when it was given. Now you're going to be flogged!" Elena shouts happily and Merlin stumbles back from the slap, his cheek bleeding slightly from Lady Elena's rings. Arthur jumps in front of his servant with a glare.

"He will not be flogged as he did have to do all those things. However, there was a meeting called and he was needed here. Now please Lady Elena, Lord Vince, leave us." Arthur orders and the lady glares once more at the servant before stomping out. Her father tosses an apologetic look over his should as he follows the girl out. Gauis grabs the bandages that he always kept on him before checking over Merlin's face.

"Not too deep, thankfully it wasn't a spiked ring." Gauis murmurs as he begins to put the bandage over the cut. Gwaine glares at where Elena had just left and growls under his breath.

"Now, shall we return to revising the magic laws?" Merlin asks with a smile as soon as Gauis is done with his inspection and at his friend's nod, the Round Table recommences and begins to work on changing the laws once again. Later that night, after Merlin had served the King dinner he was walking the hallways alone, he had sometime before he had to be back to Gauis so he decided to walk around some. He steered clear of Elena's hallway but of course his luck was never that good.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FLOGGED!" Elena screeches as soon as she sees him wandering down a darkened corridor. She stalks up to him with a glare and slaps him again.

"You should know better than to lie to a NOBLE! That is a crime but apparently King Idiot doesn't realize that! You've probably put a spell on him! That's it, you must've used a spell on him to make him your friend!" Elena laughs maniacally and Merlin steps back from her, not wanting to hurt her or have her hurt him, "You should have listened to me Merlin, you should have listened when I gave you the offer. Since I'm such a nice person, I'll give you another chance, come with me to my chambers and I won't tell the King all about how his so called friend is a dirty sorcerer!" Merlin shakes his head and tries to back away but just as what had happened earlier that day, she grabs ahold of him. The only difference was that this time her grip was tighter and most likely bruising Merlin's wrists. Her rings were digging into his skin, most likely starting to draw blood.

"Elena, release me now." Merlin commands but Elena doesn't listen, just grips him tighter.

"Come on Merlin! Don't pass up such a wonderful opportunity!" She advises, "Besides, if you don't I'll tell your precious King that you're the one thing he hates!" Merlin tries to step away from her but she moves with him until his back is to a wall. Gwaine, who had been returning from a tavern trip walks into this. Upon seeing the knight, Elena tightens her grip even more and Merlin knows that her rings have definitely drawn blood.

"I suggest you release him Elena." Gwaine cautions but Elena doesn't listen.

"Why should I Sir Gwaine? He's nothing but a dirty sorcerer!" Elena cackles and Gwaine draws his sword.

"No he is not, now release him!" Gwaine commands and puts the sword at her throat. She finally releases Merlin, who rubs his wrists before checking to see if there was any blood. There was, there were three small cuts on his wrists, from where Elena's rings dug in. Lord Vince walks around the corner, on a midnight stroll looking for his daughter to find her at sword point by Sir Gwaine.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" He growls as he draws his own sword, calling "GUARDS!" over his shoulder. All of them were taken to the court room where Vince and Elena had interrupted the Round Table meeting earlier that day. Arthur was not pleased to be interrupted just as he finally got to lay down and he definitely wasn't happy to hear that Gwaine had held Lady Elena at sword point.

"Explain, now." Arthur demands while groaning internally.

"I was returning from the tavern, big shock there huh, when I found Lady Elena here with Merlin backed into a wall and her holding onto him. I told her to release him but she didn't listen, only tightened her grip more, giving Merlin these bruises. So I drew my sword, I wasn't intending on using it, just having it out to scare her into releasing Merlin. Lord Vince, however, rounded the corner as I put my sword at her neck and thought I was trying to hurt her." Gwaine explains and when Merlin shows Arthur his bruised wrists, Arthur glares at Elena.

"Gwaine, we've been over this, you can't go around attacking noble. No Gwaine, I don't care if it's for Merlin, last time this happened, you were banished from Camelot!" Arthur grumbles in an exasperated tone and Gwaine sighs but nods.

"Fine." Gwaine mutters before moving to stand next to Merlin.

"Lady Elena, you have caused a lot of trouble since arriving, I think it best if you leave. Vince, I positively see if you want to give up your council position to go with her but I do not want her in my castle. I don't want her interfering or hurting my servant or anyone else." Arthur reveals and Vince nods.

"Of course sire, I am terribly sorry. Sir Gwaine, I am sorry for pulling my sword on you, I had no idea what had happened and you were right, I thought you were trying to hurt my daughter." Vince apologizes and Gwaine nods, apologizing as well but only at Arthur's look.

"You two have until noon tomorrow to have your stuff and get out of Camelot. I am terribly sorry but you are no longer welcome here." Arthur orders and Elena glares at Merlin while Vince nods. Elena's father puts his hands on her shoulders and steers her out of the room.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur asks and moves over to his servant, his friend and gently grabs his wrists, looking them over, "Ask Gauis for some bruise salve for that." Merlin nods and Arthur dismisses them all. Merlin tosses a smile over his shoulder at Gwaine and Arthur, which the nobles return in a heartbeat. By the time the sun has risen the next morning, both Elena and Vince were out of the city and on their way back to their manor just over the border of Camelot. That morning, Merlin and Arthur have breakfast together while discussing the final touches they needed to put on the magic laws, as equals and Kilgharrah watches at Albion takes its first step into the making.

**A/N There we go, I hope you all enjoy 3 as always, please send in prompts! Thanks and have a great day/night/whatever time it is for you.**


	18. Untrained?

**A/N So, I have one more idea after this, so if you have any ideas, please send them in! Also as I'm writing this I keep imaging Jasper as Joffery from Game of Thrones but Joffery was insane and Jasper kind of is but not Joffery level crazy.**

**_Prompt: A traditional noble family(one that treats their servants badly) visits Camelot and one of them wants Merlin to come back with them. They view Merlin more as a pet than an actual person. Uther is King at the time so Arthur has less power but the Knights of the Round Table are in Camelot by summergirl404_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

When the Middleton family arrived in Camelot, Uther was waiting outside with Arthur and their personal manservant's standing slightly behind them. Arthur turns back to send a small, reassuring smile at Merlin having already warned him to stay away from the visiting nobles as they didn't treat their servants as well as Arthur did. The Knights of the Round Table, who Uther couldn't really stand because they were commoners, were standing slightly behind the prince and servant while some of Uther's more favored knights stood behind him. Leon stood slightly in the middle but more so towards where Arthur was because he had trained the young prince and he was considered a great friend of the prince. Besides, he had and still does sit at the Round Table with the rest of the knights, Gauis, Gwen, and Merlin, though he sits there secretly. Uther would be livid if he found out a _servant _sat at Arthur's right hand, Merlin would probably be either banished, which none of the knights or the prince himself would let happen.

"Alden! I'm glad you could make it! I hope you had a good journey." Uther booms and walks forwards, shaking hands with the visiting noble.

"Uther! Thank you for the invite, this is my lovely wife Felicity and our son, Jasper." Alden introduces. Felicity waves with a smile and Jasper just nods with a slight glare at the servant standing behind Arthur. The Middleton's servants stood a bit behind them and had bruises covering them. Merlin steps back a bit upon seeing them and Lancelot rests a hand on his shoulder while Gwaine met Jasper's eyes, giving him a warning look. Jasper returns the look with a fiercer glare and this time Arthur picks up on it, turning back to face his servant and knights with a worried glance.

"Andrew, show them to their chambers will you?" Uther orders his manservant, not picking up on the fact that Arthur was mouthing something to his own servant. Jasper, however, did and was appalled by the fact that the crown prince of Camelot would take the time to talk with such a lowly person. They were nothing more than dirt that deserved to live in a kennel and be ordered around, they were not suppose to be treated as friends which was obviously what was happening between Arthur and Merlin. Andrew motions for them to follow them before, keeping his head down the whole time, turning and disappearing into the castle, Alden and Felicity following. Jasper follows after a second or two and as he passes Merlin, he purposely bangs into the servant causing him to fall to the ground. One of the knights of the Round Table growls and sends a glare at the visiting noble's son before helping the servant up. That night at dinner, Jasper took to watching Merlin more than listening to the political discussions, the servant stayed near the back of the room but while a _good _servant wouldn't have, he stood in the back talking with a serving girl that Jasper hadn't seen before. The servants that his family had brought stood behind them, only making themselves known whenever they needed a refill of something or other. The servants of Camelot, however, only stepped forwards whenever someone needed a refill of their drink. They seemed to think that to be acceptable while, in reality, servants were suppose to do everything that their master said, much like a dog would. A dog would probably be a better servant than some of the servants of Camelot and Jasper was determined to make at least one of them into a good servant.

"Merlin, refill." Arthur orders, holding up his glass as his servant stumbles forward before tripping over his own feet and spills the wine everywhere. Arthur sighs in exasperation and the maidservant that Merlin had been talking to previously steps up to refill Arthur's glass. A couple of the knights chuckle as Merlin quickly picks up the metal canister that had held the wine and Uther glares at him.

"You useless, bumbling fool! I don't understand how you can complete any of your duties?!" Uther growls, "Go, before you mess anything else up!" Merlin nods, looking down before hurrying out the servant door and Arthur looks over the back of his chair at the servant as he goes. Uther quickly returns to his peace talks with the Middleton family and Jasper picks the servant he wants to take back to his manor to train, well that's what he called it, most people would call it inhumane torture.

"Father, I was wondering if maybe I could get a new servant while we're here in Camelot. I'd be willing to train one if need be but I'd like for him to know how noble households work of course. Maybe I could take Mason, or Merlin, whatever his name is, the one that spilt the wine everywhere. He seems like a pain to you Uther, I'd be more than willing to release you of that pain." Jasper offers with a smile and Arthur turns back to the conversation with a glare towards the visiting noble. The Knights of the Round Table all turn to look at Jasper with slight glares before turning to their prince, all wearing looks that told him to stop this right now.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jasper, don't you agree Arthur?" Uther asks, looking pointedly at him as if daring him to argue. Arthur ignores the looks and sends another glare at the visiting noble's kid.

"No father, I don't think it's a good idea. Merlin is _my _servant and it's my job to train him as I see fit. How can I help it if he's prone to clumsiness? I've tried and tried again to train him for it but it's near impossible. Besides, it's perfectly fine as long as he gets all his chores done." Arthur argues with an angry look.

"Arthur, you always complain about how he is the most lazy servant you've ever had. Jasper here is willing to take him off your hands and we can get you a more competent servant." Uther points out and Gwaine gives the prince an angry look under his hair when the King looks away.

"Merlin is not lazy, he normally gets all his chores done and also works for Gauis. Gauis needs a ward, he's getting older and isn't able to carry out all his duties as well as he use to." Arthur points out and the court physician nods in agreement.

"He also takes extra jobs at the Tavern on nights they need to help along with some work in town when needed." Gwaine adds as he holds his glass for a refill before thanking the one who filled it.

"We'll have a talk about it later Jasper and get back to you as soon as we can." Uther informs him before going back to his meal, "Shall we continue the peace talks?" Alden nods but Felicity excuses herself after yawning slightly, saying she was just too tired to continue.

"May I be excused father?" Arthur asks forcefully and at Uther's sharp nod, he stands and motions for his Knights to follow him. As soon as they are out of the dining hall, they go out to try and find Merlin. Turns out he was currently in the tavern, washing up dishes for the tavern master.

"Merlin! There you are!" Arthur shouts as he walks back behind the bar.

"Mate, what're you doing washing dishes? You're usually serving from the times I've been here." Gwaine comments confused and Merlin laughs slightly.

"You're here every night Gwaine." Percival laughs and shakes his head.

"You didn't tell them why you're washing dishes Merlin? Don't you think you deserve a bit of a thank you?" The tavern master, Cason asks as he walks into the bar area. Merlin shakes his head before returning to the dishes.

"You're lucky to have such a good friend Sir Gwaine." Cason warns, "Be careful not to lose that."

"I know that." Gwaine replies with a smile, "Why are you washing dishes Merlin and why do I get a feeling it has something to do with me?" Merlin keeps his head down and quickly finishes washing out the tankards.

"He's washing dishes to pay off _your _tab Sir Gwaine." Cason tells them and Gwaine feels the smile slide off his face.

"Mate, you didn't need to do that. I would've paid it off, I just wanted to get the Yule festivals over before I did, so I could make sure I had enough for gifts and all that." Gwaine sighs in shame and Cason smiles before turning to face the servant.

"Merlin, take the night off. Gwaine are you going to pay the bill soon?" Cason asks and at Gwaine's nod, he turns back to Merlin, "You'll start working your normal shift tomorrow. No more washing dishes for you." Merlin smiles before thanking him and then leaving, followed closely by the Knights.

"Merlin, Uther is debating sending you back with the Middleton's, he won't listen to reason!" Arthur rants silently and Gwaine glares at the ground.

"As in, me being Jasper's servant?" Merlin asks quietly, his voice trembling barely at the thought of being a servant for that monster.

"Don't worry Merlin, if you leave Camelot then who will protect Arthur?" Lancelot asks and Arthur murmurs about how he can take care of himself perfectly fine. All the Knights laugh at this, knowing full well that Merlin had saved Arthur's life at least twice. Lancelot knew it was way more than that but Merlin had lost count so he didn't know the actual number either.

"We're not going to let them take you anyway!" Gwaine promises and Merlin hopes he's right because he knows he has friends here, he knows that people care about him here, but at Middleton Manor the servants revived beatings for one minor mistake. The rest of the Knights agree quickly and that gets a small smile from Merlin, he knows they won't let anything happen. Later that night, after Merlin had been dismissed, Uther walks into the prince's chambers.

"Arthur, I honestly think it'd be best to have that servant of yours go off with Jasper. He needs to be trained! Besides we can always hire someone to help Gauis!" Uther tries to make his son see his own reason but obviously Arthur was closer to the manservant than he previously thought.

"_No _father! I am not sending my manservant to somewhere where they beat servants on a daily basis! Please father, Merlin is _my _manservant and it is my job to do with him as I see fit!" Arthur retorts angrily and Uther glares at his son.

"Arthur, can you not see how the peasant has blinded you!? You're siding with him rather than your own father!" Uther groans when his son shakes his head defiantly.

"Merlin works hard and is a good servant, pardon the fact that he is clumsy at times. He will be staying in Camelot and continue to serve me until I see it fit to get a new one! Now please father, leave me." Arthur orders and can't help but feel a bit shocked with himself, he had never ordered his father around before and it scared him that he could do it with such ease over a servant. But Merlin wasn't just a servant, he was a friend and a trusted advisor, though he barely wanted to admit it to himself, let alone his father!

"I think it is time for you to move on from this Merlin!" Uther shouts and moves forward on his son, who backs up slightly.

"Father, he is staying here in Camelot! Please!" Arthur begs and he hadn't thought that he would ever beg but he couldn't lose his best friend.

"Fine but _you're _the one to tell Jasper that!" Uther growls, finally giving in, knowing he won't get anywhere with arguing about it. As soon as he left, Sir Gwaine walks in and takes a seat across from Arthur.

"He's staying right? Because so help me if you said he could go." Gwaine warns and Arthur looks a bit frightened, Gwaine wasn't the only one that could probably hurt him but most of the ones that could are great friends with Merlin.

"He's staying but I have to tell Jasper that he can't take my servant, or any of Camelot's servants." Arthur replies and Gwaine smiles.

"We'll help but he is staying." Gwaine promises and Arthur nods before rising.

"We should now, they leave tomorrow morning." Arthur reminds Gwaine and the two of them go to find the other Knights, who were still on the training grounds with Jasper, some of his Knights, and Merlin.

"So servant, you ready to come home with your _new _master?" Jasper growls and Merlin doesn't reply, "Answer when spoken to!" Jasper shoves Merlin back and in his true self, Merlin trips over his own feet, sending him to the ground. Before either Gwaine or Arthur could do something, Lancelot had ran over and helped Merlin back up. Jasper tries to grab ahold of Merlin but the rest of Round Table Knights step forward, holding their swords out protectively.

"Afternoon," Arthur nods to his Knights as he walks onto the field, "Jasper, we're sorry to say that you can't take Merlin back with you. He's too important to the physician and to most of the towns people." Jasper glares at all of them before turning and walking away while muttering something about how Camelot was a disgraceful place. Arthur glares at his back as Jasper's Knights walk off, following him.

"Thank you." Merlin mutters from where he's standing next to Lancelot and all of them still have their swords out. Arthur smiles as he looks at the scene, he guesses that Merlin had made more friends than he originally thought.  
**A/N Annnnndddd done :) ugh I had my EOIs today ;-;**


	19. Poison

**A/N I wrote this instead of watching The Force Awakens in my Spanish class xD. My friend, Jay, laughed at the death! I was over here near tears with one of my other friends and he's over there LAUGHING!**

**_Prompt: Merlin tastes Arthur's food for poison every morning, afternoon, and night, and he can't use magic for it as the food is not to leave the kitchen until it's been tested. Of course, it's happened before but this time, Merlin doesn't know until he's in Arthur's chambers. Set while Uther is King and this is a prompt I thought of myself xD_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

"Merlin! You're going to be late!" Gauis shouts from the main room and is rewarded with the sound of a thump as Merlin falls out of the small, hard bed. Within the next few seconds, the door to Merlin's room opens. The servant stumbles out, half dressed and hurriedly slips on his shirt and boots on. As he's leaving, he grabs a roll off Gauis's table before running off to the kitchens. Multiple of the kitchen staff stop as soon as Merlin enters, watching him instead as he takes a small bite of the prince's bread and cheese, they watch as he takes a sip of the prince's wine, followed by a bite of the sausage. The kitchen staff watch worriedly as Merlin nods, sending a smile to the head cook, before grabbing the plate and rushing out of the kitchen. The waiting kitchen staff sigh in relief before returning quickly to their duties. By the time Merlin arrives at Arthur's room, the prince was awake, dressed, and glaring at the door with a goblet in hand. When Merlin enters, he gets a goblet to the back of the head as he turned to close the door behind him.

"You're late, _again_." Arthur declares, ignoring the yelp of pain from Merlin.

"Ever so observant Arthur." Merlin comments with a laugh as he sets the food down in front of the expecting prince. Arthur glares at humming servant as he walks around, setting out some stuff that the prince would most likely need later in the day.

"Merlin," Arthur begins as he picks up the fork to start eating, "shut up." Merlin responds with another laugh and before Arthur gets the chance to take a bite, the door opens to reveal the King standing there, in all his glory, looking downright angry with his son.

"Arthur! You were meant to report to the training grounds ten minutes ago! The new recruits have been waiting and a good prince should never leave his people waiting. Now go!" Uther orders and Arthur groans, setting down the fork with a clatter.

"Merlin, armor." Arthur orders and Merlin nods, not saying anything sarcastic in front of the King. As Merlin picks up the armor, the King nods before leaving the prince and his manservant.

"Merlin, you are to clean my room while I'm gone at training. I expect it to be spotless when I return!" Arthur demands as he mentally prepares a lecture for his servant when he returns for, not only making him late, but also making him miss breakfast. Arthur feels a smug smirk tug at his lips as Merlin groans, looking around the cluttered room. After Merlin got him prepared for training, he left and Merlin began to clean. As he starts to puck up the clothing that littered the ground, a wave of nausea and dizziness washes over him and sends him slamming into the wall for support. The servant slides down the wall and puts his head on his knees and waits for it to pass. It was probably just from not eating or lack of sleep but when Merlin finally though about that, he realized that he had a rather large dinner and that he had slept perfectly well last night, so it couldn't be that._ Maybe it's Arthur's food? Maybe the assassins finally got smart and made a slow working poison so the taste-tester wouldn't realize it in time? _Merlin wonders sluggishly as the wave had barely passed and after a few more minutes, Merlin realizes it wouldn't pass. Merlin stood shakily, momentarily forgetting about the fact that he should probably dump Arthur's food, and stumbles over to where most of Arthur's clothes were thrown all over the floor. His head was pounding as Merlin slowly dips down to pick up the no-doubt dirty clothes. As he continues his work, his headache becomes worse and worse. Another wave of nausea hits him and Merlin's sent to the ground in pain. He stands slowly, the wave not passing and heads to the desk where Arthur normally eats his meals, grabbing the plate filled with Arthur's breakfast before dumping it into the fire. Arthur wouldn't be happy with him but Merlin didn't feel well enough to dwell on that fact for too long. He knew that he should probably go and see Gauis but Arthur would be livid if his room wasn't spotless by the time he returns. As another wave of dizziness hits him along with nausea, Merlin quickly forgets about the thought of Arthur's possible anger and leaves to find Gauis. He should have known he wouldn't get that far and soon he was crashing into the stone floor, followed quickly by darkness.

Arthur sighs as he walks back to his chambers, his stomach growling, causing him to hope silently that either his breakfast was still there from that morning or that Merlin had already dropped off his lunch. His breastplate was dented, one of his knights had hit his chest too hard with a mace and that resulted in a dented breastplate. Merlin would have to hammer it out later. Speaking of the bumbling idiot, why was he _asleep_ on the ground outside Arthur's chambers?

"Merlin, wake up now!" Arthur orders as he kneels by his manservant. Merlin doesn't stir and Arthur gets a closer look at his servant. Merlin was pale, even in this lighting, much paler than normal, except for the slight flush across his face. Arthur goes to shake his shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up, but draws his hand back in shock from the heat coming from his body. Arthur quickly helps the servant to his feet, supporting all of his weight and Arthur couldn't help but wince at how little Merlin weighed. Calling for the guards over his shoulder, ordering them to get Gauis while stumbling into his room. Merlin was boiling and Arthur couldn't help but worry as he settled Merlin on his bed, taking off his boots and socks. Soon enough, Gauis walks in, with his satchel filled with strange concoctions and whatever else.

"Not again..." He whispers as he quickly checks over his wars before turning to the guards and shouting, "Go get Gwen!" When the guards look at Arthur for confirmation, the young prince nods and the guards hurry off to go find the serving girl.

"Wait...Gauis, what do you mean by not again?" Arthur asks, not even bothering to keep the worry out of his voice, it was useless, Gauis would've known he was worried anyway.

"You didn't know Arthur?" Gauis answers Arthur's question with another one and that was one of the few things that bugged Arthur, not getting a straight answer.

"What didn't I know? That my manservant is an idiot who came into work sick? I know that Gauis, the fool is too loyal." Arthur comments and before he starts to babble, the door opens, cutting off Arthur's speech.

"Gauis, what's wrong with Merlin?" Gwen's panicked voice comes from the doorway and Gauis moves just enough so she can see him.

"It was meant for Arthur, Gwen do you remember how to cure Methanol poisoning?" Gauis asks and Gwen nods quickly, recalling the antidote when Merlin had been poisoned by food testing the first time, "Go, get me two things of the antidote and hurry, please." Gwen nods before quickly scurrying out of the room.

"GAUIS! What is going on?" Arthur shouts, not happy with being out of the loop and most definitely not happy about how easily Gauis and Gwen worked together with Merlin poisoned!

"Arthur, Merlin's been testing your food everyday, checking for poisons." Gauis admits and Arthur gapes at him for a minutes, trying to get his head around this. His manservant, his lovable, babbling, idiotic manservant had been risking his life everyday for him.

"But Gauis, don't I have a tester for that?" Arthur asks and Gauis sighs sadly before returning to trying to breaking the ward's fever.

"You did, Merlin was waiting for your food one day and the tester boy was poisoned, once he recovered, Merlin had already taken over his job and the boy now works down in the stables." Gauis explains and Arthur nods slowly, still stuck up on how his bumbling servant was willing to die for him. Arthur knew that before that Merlin would lay down his life for the prince but this isn't what he expected. Merlin was poisoned because of him and because of that fact, was probably in a lot of pain right now.

"Will he be alright Gauis?" Arthur sighs, dropping next to Merlin and manages to stay out of Gauis's way.

"If Gwen can get us the antidote then he'll be fine." Gauis replies and Arthur silently prays for Gwen to hurry, he refuses to lose his best friend. Thankfully Gwen knew to hurry and soon she was rushing back in with two vials and hands them to Gauis.

"Gwen, go get Arthur's lunch. I'd like to check it for poison." Gauis orders and Gwen nods before running out of the room again. Arthur puts his head in his hands, feeling insanely guilty.

"Sire, did you happen to eat any of the breakfast?" Gauis asks after he had finally gotten Merlin's fever under somewhat control.

"No, Merlin was late and my father needed me to train the recruits." Arthur replies and Gauis sighs in relief just as the doors fly open and Uther stomps in. Arthur stands, wondering for a split second if this was going to be about the fact that he was late for something or other, he didn't even know what he was late for, if anything. Having your manservant, and best friend, poisoned kind of makes you forget the minor things like that.

"Arthur, why aren't you at the council meeting?!" Uther booms and Arthur sighs before sitting down, out of Gauis's way, next to Merlin. The servant was shaking and Arthur notices with a bit of worry that his chest was barely rising and it looked as if he was struggling to get air in. Gauis sets Merlin back against the backboard of Arthur's bed and Uther's eyes bulge upon seeing Merlin in the prince's bed.

"Gauis, Arthur, what is that _servant _doing in the prince's bed?" Uther asks, anger evident in his voice and Arthur looks up, ready to step in to stop his father if he tries to do anything.

"He's been poisoned Sire, we can't move him without the risk of him being injured farther." Gauis explains as he gently tilts Merlin's head back and tips the vial of antidote into Merlin's mouth before coaxing Merlin into swallowing it. Merlin's shaking seize immediately and as Gauis lowers him back into a laying position, his breathing becomes somewhat regular. Arthur reaches up and brushes some stray hairs from Merlin's forehead and Arthur pulls his hand back in shock again, his friend was still burning. Gauis orders a servant to bring him a bucket filled with cold water and a rag and the servant runs off just as Gwen hurries in, carrying the prince's lunch. Gauis looks up as she enters, tossing her a smile quickly before nodding to the table and she drops it on there, Gauis strides forward and quickly checks over the food.

"Arthur, you need to go to the council now! That is an order!" Uther growls and he can't believe that his son was worried over the health of a servant. Even Uther couldn't deny that the pair of them had something special, an amazing friendship, but he didn't think it'd go so far as for Arthur to miss a council meeting. Arthur looks up at his father and Uther saw, that behind Arthur's normally guarded expression, was worry.

"Please father, please just have someone cover for me." Arthur begs, though he'd never admit it, and Uther sighs before turning and stomping out. Arthur knew he was in trouble, major trouble but he couldn't bring himself to care about that at the moment. He hadn't realized that Gauis had ordered Gwen to go get Arthur some lunch and soon a platter of food was set on his lap, causing him to look up and smile.

"Thanks Guinevere." Arthur murmurs and he starts to eat while turning his attention back to Merlin. As soon as he finishes, Gauis takes the platter before gently pushing the prince down into the pillows.

"Rest Arthur, you look exhausted." Gauis orders softly and Arthur nods, closing his eyes.

"Will he be okay Gauis?" Arthur asks and motions over to where Merlin lay next to him. Gauis smiles and even though Arthur can't see him, he knows it's happened.

"He'll be fine, he just needs proper rest. The antidote was administered soon enough as to that it will wash everything out of his system when he wakes." Gauis explains and Arthur smiles before nodding off. Gauis drapes the blankets over both Arthur and Merlin before motioning for Gwen to follow him out.

When Arthur woke again, Merlin was sitting against the backboard, a bucket set next to him, but he was looking a lot better. Arthur stirs slightly and Merlin looks over at the prince with a worried smile as Arthur opens his eyes.

"You idiot." Arthur says as soon as he sees that Merlin is awake and he gets a laugh as a response. Merlin grimaces and clutches his stomach as he continues to laugh, Arthur sits up as fast as he can and rests a hand on Merlin's back as the man gags.

"You okay?" Arthur asks, the worry evident in his voice and Merlin nods, shrugging the prince's hand off. Arthur leans back next to Merlin and sighs, wondering how he was going to begin this conversation, "What were you thinking, I have a taster for a reason and the reason is not for my personal servant to get poisoned."

"It was my choice Arthur, besides your old taster was younger than me, I wasn't going to let that happens. Besides this isn't the first time I've been poisoned." Merlin tries to explain and almost instantly knows he shouldn't have said that last part because Arthur glares at him.

"_That's my point Merlin!_ You've been poisoned multiple times and I AM NOT OKAY WITH THAT!" Arthur shouts and Merlin shrinks back while looking down at his hands. As soon as Arthur finishes, he instantly feels bad and reaches out to comfort the servant.

"Merlin, you're my friend. I don't want to lose you." Arthur whispers and Merlin looks up with a smile. Arthur knows he's going to keep tasting his food but now he can look for signs when Merlin starts to get ill.

"Okay Arthur, I'll be more careful." Merlin promises and Arthur laughs, soon followed by Merlin, they both know that's a lie but it gave Arthur some sort of comfort. The servant and prince, no matter how different in station, were on the same status as one another in that moment and they both hoped, and knew, that there were going to be many more moments like that in the future.

**A/N DONE! It may not be my best but I couldn't figure out how to get my ideas out. I have tried to write this story 3 different times and it wasn't all that good, this one I'm proud of and hope you all like it!**


	20. Traitor?

**A/N I take back** **previous statements, I have spent the last week studying for my finals that start on tomorrow ;-;, please wish me luck, I NEED to do good on these...and yes I should be studying but I'm done with it xD :D. Warning: This one MIGHT be an emotional one...sorry?**

_**Prompt: Agravaine (this is how it's spelt right because if not, oops?) tries to convince Arthur and the Knights that Merlin is a traitor by Noel Shade, also this is set during Season 4 (obviously xD)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

When Arthur woke up that morning, he knew something was going to happen. It wasn't a good feeling and Arthur tended to feel it more often ever since Agravaine came to Camelot, it usually signified an attack or someone being revealed as a traitor. He tries to push it down throughout the entire day, choosing to ignore it by ordering Merlin about along with his knights during training. It was later that day, while he was having a dinner with his knights, that the feeling came to light. Agravaine storms into the room, completely ignoring the fact that Arthur usually wants to be alone on these nights with his friends, and all of the knights rise with their swords drawn. Upon seeing who it was, all the knights put their swords back while sitting back down.

"Uncle? Is there something you need?" Arthur asks, a smile still covering his face from the story Gwaine just finished telling. Agravaine quickly bows before rising again and standing in from of his King.

"Yes actually, I have a suspicion that I believe I should share with you." Agravaine begins and suddenly he had all the knight's attention while Arthur motions for him to continue, "I have suspicion that your manservant, Merlin, is the traitor to the Kingdom."

"And yet, if he was a traitor, then _why _would he purposely get himself caught and abused by that witch?" Gwaine growls and stands with his sword drawn. Percival stands, placing a hand on Gwaine's shoulder, forcing him back into his seat.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I do have to agree with Gwaine on that. Besides, I can't imagine Merlin, of all people, to be a traitor. He's too selfless and loyal to not only me but Camelot as well." Arthur tries to stop the feeling that was sitting in his stomach, maybe this was the feeling he had all day. The King refuses to believe that Merlin was a traitor, refuses to believe it until there was solid proof in front of him. No matter how much "proof" there was, he wouldn't believe it, Merlin was too loyal to him to betray him.

"Arthur, you trust me, right Sire?" Agravaine asks, and Arthur nods.

"Of course Uncle but-" Arthur begins but Agravaine starts to speak again.

"Then you have to believe me! He could always ask his partner in crime, Morgana I mean, to "capture" him and make it look like he'd been abused! It makes perfect since, he pretends to be captured and then miraculously escapes a few days later, how does that not seem suspicious to you Arthur?" Agravaine accuses, "Besides, doesn't he seem a bit _too _loyal to you Arthur? If anything, he would pretend to be that loyal so he can strike you in the back when it matters the most?" Arthur pales slightly, looking more worried while Gwaine grows more angry. _If Arthur even begins to believe this monster, this liar, he's going to have to go up against me. How could he even begin to believe that Merlin, someone who might as well be Arthur's brother, would ever betray them? _Gwaine thought angrily and he looks around at the other knights, Percival looks almost as angry as him, even though it didn't show on his face at all. Elyan had a look of disbelief on his face, along with some anger, while Leon just watches Arthur with disbelief as the King looks as if he might start to believe his uncle.

"Uncle...I'm sorry but I'm still having some trouble believing the fact that Merlin, someone I consider a great friend, is a traitor. It just doesn't seem rational." Arthur denies, more to himself than anything and all the knights picked up on it.

"Sire, he has to be evil, one can't just be that loyal and not want something in return! Sire, please listen to me! I've always been loyal to both you and your father, you have to believe me!" Agravaine somewhat begs and Arthur looks at it and Gwaine could tell that Arthur was believing what Agravaine was saying.

"Arthur, this is nuts! There is no way, in any way, that Merlin could possibly be a traitor! He's too...too selfless, too nice, too Merlin!" Elyan disagrees and Gwaine nods, Arthur looks at them. They had always been loyal as well, not only to him but Merlin as well, if Merlin was the traitor, as Agravaine was suggesting, were they helping him? Agravaine had never told him a lie, not one that he knew of, so why would it suddenly change now, he couldn't be lying. He wasn't lying, Merlin was strangely loyal which Arthur had never experienced, most were only loyal to them because he was the King, not because of who he was. Merlin wouldn't, shouldn't be any different but for some reason he was, Arthur could feel it but as he had no reason to doubt Agravaine, he trusted him. This proved to be his first mistake.

"What do you suggest we do then Agravaine?" Arthur asks, and Gwaine growls before standing up and walking out, followed by Percival.

"He is no traitor Arthur, that much I know. You should know it too Arthur, but if you don't right now, you will learn." Percival whispers and Elyan nods in agreement before following them out. Leon sighs, sending an apologetic look over at Arthur before leaving as well.

"I'm sorry Sire, but you need to know that Merlin is a good friend of all of us and you, don't try to deny it." Leon gently informs and Arthur sighs, he should've guessed this wold happen. The Knights of the Round Table were great friends of Merlin so he should've known they weren't going to stand by Arthur if Merlin was accused as a traitor.

"Arrest him." Agravaine suggests and Arthur nods.

"See to it now." Arthur orders and Agravaine nods, rushing out while ordering the guards and other knights to arrest Merlin on sight. That was his second mistake and Arthur really should have seen it, but he was so blinded by the fear of having someone close to him betray him once more. Merlin was standing on the East Turrets when Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon ran out the main door, looking around for the servant. The servant was leaning against the turrets, looking down at the bustling servants and commoners rushing around doing their daily business. Soon, the door behind Merlin opens and as he turns to see who it was, someone grabs him.

"You are under arrest for suspicions of treason. King Arthur has issued your arrest until this matter can be farther investigated." A knight, Sir Gregory, sneers while slipping cuffs onto the servant. Sir Gregory had never liked Merlin so if the servant had a bit of bruises when he arrived at the cell, it was no shock. Merlin was thrown, rather violently, into a cell before being locked in the manacles in that were nailed to the stone walls while another knight locks the door and the guards file out. Merlin looks at the door in shock, did Arthur arrest him for _treason_?! _Well, so much for being my friend, thanks Arthur. _Merlin thinks while leaning back against the wall, there was no use in trying to get out. Soon enough, Arthur arrives at the cell door with Agravaine at his side. _Surprise, surprise, Agravaine is here, that definitely has NOTHING to do with my arrest at all, _Merlin growls in his mind while turning to look at the King with a glare.

"Sire." Merlin mutters, falling easily into the perfect servant facade he normally wore when nobles were visiting. Arthur winces slightly as he steps forwards and Agravaine respectfully falls back a step, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Merlin, Agravaine has suspicions that you are working against the crown, against Camelot, against...me. Is this true?" Arthur asks while kneeling down in front of the servant and Agravaine steps forward to pull the King back, he probably thought he was bringing him back to safety but Merlin knew better.

"No Arthur, of course not." Merlin denies and Arthur looks at him, seeing the truth behind his eyes.

"_Liar!_ Arthur, I'm going to fetch the whip master until he reveals the truth to us." Agravaine influences and Arthur finds himself nodding, even though he doesn't want to. Merlin looks at the King, someone he considered his friend, in shock as Arthur lets him get whipped.

"Don't lie, please, I don't want to see you in this pain." Arthur whispers, turning his head away from the servant.

"I'm not lying Arthur! Please believe me!" Merlin pleads and Arthur winces as Arthur's uncle walks back in with the whip master who was brandishing his braided whip. The whip was a leather one, braided with metal in it, it was usually only used for the most vile of criminals and Arthur couldn't watch, he closes his eyes while turning his head away farther.

"Are you a traitor to the crown?" Agravaine asks with a completely straight face.

"No, I am not. I would never betray the King." Merlin quips back and Agravaine motions for the whip master to bring it down, Merlin cries out in pain and Arthur winces. This continued for a bit before Merlin finally passes out from the pain or exhaustion, or maybe both. By the second whip, the King realized that there was no way Merlin could be the traitor but Agravaine always managed to change his mind. After Agravaine leaves with Bryan, the whip master, Arthur drops to his knees in front of his servant-his friend, his best friend-and Merlin whimpers in pain. Arthur realizes the mistake he made, the whip was the final mistake as he rises and strides after Agravaine.

"Uncle! I need to speak with you." Arthur insists, "We were very mistaken, Merlin is not the traitor! I can promise you that he isn't, you didn't see the pain and truth in his eyes every time he denied it." Arthur winces at his words, they just sounded so girly, but that was the only way he could express it.

"Sire, you trusted me before, why not again?" Agravaine begs and Arthur shakes his head in disagreement.

"Yes, I do trust you but Merlin is no traitor, he is nothing but loyal!" Arthur promises, "I am releasing him now and if you do anything to hurt him, I will not hesitate to banish you from Camelot, no matter what relations you have with me." After having said that, Arthur stands and strides off, back towards the dungeons. Agravaine glares at the King's back as he retreats, they had almost gotten rid of that awful servant! Agravaine stomps off to his room, shoving past Gwaine as he passes, and slams the door shut. Arthur runs into the dungeons, straight to Merlin's cell and orders to be given the key. Merlin was somewhat awake now, staring at the King through tired, haunted eyes as Arthur unlocked the door.

"Come on Merlin, you're safe now. I am so, so sorry for all of this." Arthur begins and Gwaine smiles from where he is, having followed the King into the dungeons.

"Need some help there princess?" Gwaine asks as Arthur struggles to hold the servant upright without hurting him. Arthur looks up, nodding and Gwaine steps forwards to help keep the servant upright. Once they got him to Gauis's Chambers, the next multiple hours pass in a blur for everyone. Merlin developed a fever not long after Gauis had wrapped the wounds on Merlin's back. Arthur refused to move from the bedside of his servant, keeping a cool cloth on the servant's head for the entire night and early morning. When Merlin woke up, Gwaine and Gauis were both asleep but Arthur was still sitting next to the servant, wiping his forehead with the cold washcloth.

"A'thur?" Merlin slurs slightly, from sleepiness and Arthur looks down at the servant with a relieved smile, "You...you had me arrested...and whipped. Arthur why?" Arthur felt the smile drop off his face in an instant and he looks down at the ground.

"Merlin, I am so, so, so sorry. I realize I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have trusted what Agravaine had to say, you're my friend, I should've trusted you." Arthur apologizes and is silently glad Gwaine isn't awake, he would never let him live this moment down. Merlin didn't know what to say, so he just beams, sending a joyful smile at the King, noticing the wet rag in the King's hand.

"Arthur, were you, perhaps, worried about me?" Merlin teases slightly and Arthur laughs, yeah, Merlin was back.

"Shut up idiot." Arthur murmurs fondly, while gently ruffling Merlin's hair, "Sleep, you need it." Merlin laughs and closes his eyes. Arthur smiles, his friend would make it, he would be fine and forgave him, everything was back on course, including the destiny Arthur had no idea about.

**A/N Done! Yes I should still be studying but screw it, I don't wanna. Wish me luck, I have my English and History Final tomorrow and I am terrified. **


	21. Reckless

**A/N I took all my finals, and I'm pretty sure I did good on them? I hope... xDD I also wasn't sure how to make Merlin reckless so hope you all like it**

**_Prompt: Merlin becomes rather reckless after Lancelot dies and Arthur the tries to stop him before he himself or worse by MerlDaWhirl._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

He knew it would happen, sooner or later, everyone who had ever known of his magic had died. Anyone, except his mother and his uncle but Merlin knew they were soon to die as well. What's the point in being careful if you can't protect anyone in the process!? The day of Lancelot's funeral, the servant stood by the pyre under the last embers burned away before turning and running. He tended to run more nowadays, run from enemies, run from his thoughts, run from the King, he ran from everything. He was a monster, Lancelot had always told him his magic was a gift but he was dead, how was it a gift when it was what killed him!? Merlin wishes that he wasn't a monster, but he was and he, no matter how much he tried, would never not be one.

"Merlin, where are you going?" He hears someone shout as he runs, Gwaine maybe or Arthur, but he doesn't bother to turn around and check. Don't stop, don't look back, don't lie, don't mess up anyone else's life with your curse, this is your own to bear. Merlin couldn't stop and soon found himself in a clearing that he and Lancelot use to visit all the time, when Merlin was too overworked or they needed a break. It was small, far away from Camelot so no one would find him for a while, but it was enough for the both of them to sit and talk around a fire. There was no point in telling anyone else about his magic, no reason for anyone to die. Merlin was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the sun had set and he had not had anything to eat. Not like he had never missed a meal, growing up in a small village with limited food and only one person working, you didn't get all the food all the time. Will usually split what he had with Hunith and Merlin but that was just another person dead because of Merlin's magic.

"Merlin! MERLIN! Where are you?" Someone shouts from somewhere off to the left of him, and Merlin sighs, why couldn't they just leave him alone! Soon enough, Sir Gwaine and Arthur come into the clearing, findining Merlin curled in on himself, his face buried in his knees.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers, kneeling in front of the servant, "why'd you run off? You worried us you idiot, the rest of the knights are scouring the rest of the forest now.

"Why couldn't you just have left me alone?" Merlin shouts, standing up and backing away. _I want to be alone, why can't they see that?!_ Merlin thought as Gwaine steps forward to stop him, Arthur hurrying after Gwaine to help.

"Merlin, we were worried, please don't run again. It's late, and by the looks of it, you didn't eat anything." Gwaine points out while stepping forward to rest a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Please, come back with us, we know it must've been hard for you to lose Lancelot; I know how close you and him were, but don't torture yourself over it, he wouldn't want that." Arthur consoles gently and Gwaine leads Merlin back towards Camelot with his hands on the servant's shoulders. By the time they returned to Camelot, Merlin was practically asleep on his feet and kept claiming he was not hungry before running off to his room. Gwaine watches him go with a look of worry before turning to the King.

"Watch over him, I know we both don't want to see him get hurt." Gwaine orders in a way and if it was anyone else, Arthur would have gotten on to them for it, but this was Gwaine and it was about Merlin, the two people who refused to treat him with the respect when he didn't deserve it, or need it.

"Trust me, I will. Lancelot's death hurt him more than anyone, he's allowed to grieve." Arthur promises and Gwaine nods before heading off towards his chambers, Arthur stands in the castle doorway, debating if he should go see Merlin or not. After debating for a bit, he guessed Merlin would probably be asleep by now so he headed back to his chambers, changing himself-yes he knew how to-before climbing into his bed and falling asleep.

_*The Next Morning*_

Arthur woke up the next morning to Merlin's loud voice and then the curtains being yanked open, but the moment Arthur woke up, he knew something was wrong. Merlin may have woken him up normally but there was no large smile as he came to pull the King out of bed, and there was no cheerfulness in his cheesy wake up call.

"Merlin? You okay?" Arthur asks and Merlin nods, both knowing it was a lie but Arthur knew better than to ask. Merlin wasn't fine, he wasn't even close but what was the point in burdening others with his own problems? Arthur sits down at the desk, reading over a paper sitting there while eating.

"Did you eat this morning Merlin?" Arthur asks, looking up at the way too thin Merlin, who nods but once again, he knew it was a lie. Arthur sighs and picks at his food for a bit, eating every now and then, "Here have the rest Merlin, I'm not hungry." Arthur pushes the plate over to the other side of the table, where Merlin was on the ground, cleaning up the chamber floor.

"I'm fine Arthur, you need your strength for training today." Merlin replies and Arthur sighs, the servant had obviously not ate and by the looks of it, not slept well either.

"Clean the chambers, then you can have the rest of the day off, I'm not doing much today anyway, just training." Arthur orders and Merlin nods, normally this would've gotten Arthur a smile but today Merlin was just thinking about going out to the forest. Hiding seemed like a better option than telling anyone, he was already enough of a burden to those who didn't know of his magic, and he didn't want to think of how much of a burden to those who knew. Arthur sighs, standing and letting Merlin dress him for training before leaving, ordering the servant to clean the room instead of train with him, which usually would have gotten him another smile. Once Merlin finishes cleaning the chambers, he stands and runs out into the forest. Going out there always relaxes him, no matter how stressful or exhausting the day had become. The next few days passed this way, Merlin having no smile or cheerfulness in him while continuing not to eat or sleep, opting to spend more time in the forest. Arthur gave him less chores, in an attempt to get a smile out of him but he failed time and time again. Finally, after three days of Merlin driving himself into the ground, and doing gods knows what out in the woods, Arthur decides it's enough. Day after day, Merlin came in with cuts and bruises, probably from some stunt he tried to pull out in the woods, most likely stupid stuff. As Merlin turns to leave for the day, it was nearing noon and Arthur had given him that time off, Arthur stood.

"Merlin, wait!" Arthur calls but the servant appeared not to have heard him, so Arthur runs after him.

"Seriously!" Arthur begins and Merlin turns to look at his friend, "I haven't seen you smile at all these past three day." Merlin looks down at his feet before looking back up and shaking his head.

"I'm fine, just leave it." Merlin replies, quite harshly and Arthur sighs a bit, feeling more upset than angry at Merlin for snapping. He stands to follow the servant, who had turned and ran from the room not too long ago, and he feels the overwhelming urge to make sure his friend was okay. Merlin had been closed off from everyone since Lancelot had died and Arthur-no matter how much he tried to deny it-knew that the servant wasn't just keeping to himself, he was refusing to eat, maybe even refusing to sleep. Arthur could see it, the way Merlin had started to grow skinner and skinner, the dark bags that became permanent beneath the servant's eyes. Arthur would never admit it aloud but he was worried, more worried than he had been in a while. So, as he ran out into the woods after his friend, he took this time to think. _How can I get Merlin to stop this? I can't loose him! _Arthur thought as he runs into the clearing the found Merlin in every time he didn't return before midnight. Merlin was sat in the same position as always, though this time silent tears track down his cheeks.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers as he kneels in front of the servant, "please come back. I will deny I ever said this but I miss you, and don't say that this is you because we both know it isn't. I know you miss Lancelot, I do too but he wouldn't want you torturing yourself over it!" Merlin looks up at him with tearful eyes and Arthur can see the pain in them, and the hunger plus the lack of sleep that resides beyond the look of stubbornness.

"Please." Arthur begs and Merlin sighs. _Don't burden others, _Merlin whispers in his mind before standing up. Arthur follows suit, worried he was going to run, which he did. Merlin turns and runs from the clearing, through the trees and farther away from Camelot.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur cries out in annoyance as he chases after his idiot manservant, who was being completely stupid, it would take forever to get back now! By the time he found Merlin, the servant was curled against a cliff and the tears had returned. Arthur sighs, sitting down next to his servant, wrapping an arm around Merlin.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." Arthur whispers and Merlin doesn't run or move away, instead he just turns his head into Arthur's shoulder. Normally, Arthur might have shoved him off but Merlin was visibly hurting and shaken by what had happened so he refused to take his arm off of the manservant. The two of them sat there in silence for a while, the only sound coming from either of the was Merlin's quiet sobbing and the sounds of the forest around them.

"S-sorry." Merlin whispers, his face wet with tears and Arthur looks down at him.

"For what? Lancelot was a great friend and a loyal knight, there is no reason to not be upset." Arthur smiles and is rewarded with a small smile from Merlin. Arthur beams at the servant before pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you some food then you can have the next few days off to recover. Don't say that you don't need it, you're visibly exhausted; Gods above Merlin, you're shaking so don't even deny it!" Arthur promises and Merlin looks down at his hands to see that he was, indeed, shaking.

"Which way back?" Merlin whispers, he had just ran blindly, not caring enough to figure out where he was. Besides, at that time, returning to Camelot hadn't been high on his priority list. Arthur laughs, pointing towards the castle, you could barely see the top of the citadel. By the time they arrived back in Camelot, Merlin was physically drained as he stumbles into Arthur's chambers. The King steps out, ordering a nearby servant to get him two meals quickly before stepping back in.

"You mention this to anyone, I will have you in the stocks quicker than you can say 'Sorry'." Arthur threatens and Merlin chuckles, Arthur sighs with a smile, things were far from normal but they were getting there. As the servant returns with the food Arthur ordered, she tosses a confused glance at Merlin but hurries out after hastily bowing. Merlin smiles nervously at his food, picking at it and taking only a few bites. Arthur didn't like it but didn't complain, at least the servant was eating. After a few bites, Merlin pushes the plate away with a small wince.

"Merlin, aren't you hungry?" Arthur asks, looking guilty at his own plate; the plate was nearly empty.

"I am, but I learned, after a week of living with Gauis, that if you go so long without food, you'll most likely throw up. I haven't gone without food for more than a day since the whole issue with the Unicorn, so I'm not going to risk it." Merlin explains and Arthur sighs, feeling more guilt settle in his stomach. When Arthur looks back at the servant, he notices the servants eyes struggling to stay open.

"You can go to sleep if you want, take my bed though, I want to make sure you do sleep." Arthur orders and Merlin nods sluggishly, walking over to his bed, his feet sliding lazily across the floor.

"Thanks Arthur..." Merlin whispers tiredly and Arthur smiles.

"Sleep well, old friend." Arthur replies as the servant crashes onto the bed before falling asleep almost instantly.

"'night Arthur." Merlin mutters before falling asleep. It would take a bit but soon enough Merlin would return to normal and so would Camelot.

**A/N I FOUND OUT ALL MY GRADES FOR MY FINALS! I did amazing on all of the but Science but I suck at science so yeah, no shock there xD**


	22. Bruises

**A/N I've had to start naming these chapters in Docs with like 3-6 different chapter numbers because I start one then another and another then yeah... xDD Also, if I put servant anywhere in here, I am sorry, it's habit. I caught myself doing it multiple times. **

_**Prompt: Merlin, while riding back to Camelot from making sure the treaty was still intact with a noble, he's attacked by a group of rouge sorcerers and falls off a cliff. Arthur worries when Merlin doesn't return on time and worries even more when he sees what happened. Set during the Golden Age, Arthur's still alive and Merlin is Court Sorcerer. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

There were four of them, well that's how many Merlin counted before striking their rebellion down. He was returning from making sure the treaty with Lord Owen was still intact and overheard these sorcerers talking about striking down the High King, the name given to Arthur upon the creation of Ablion. Merlin slows his horse to a stop and silently slides off his horse, walking into the clearing where the sorcerers holed up.

"So, striking down the High King? Sounds like a blast, too bad it won't be happening anytime soon." Merlin growls, his voice dangerous and angry, "Especially since I overheard you, if it were anyone else, they wouldn't have stopped but instead go tell the King. Me, however, I am not afraid of any of you." All the sorcerers look up, glaring at Merlin before recognizing the dark blue cloak that billowed impressively behind the warlock as he circled them. The cloak that marked the official Court Sorcerer of Albion, the eternal protector of King Arthur, and the most powerful man to ever walk the Earth.

"Emrys, join us, we could use someone like you on our side." Someone that Merlin guessed was the leader of them all, and now it was Merlin's turn to glare.

"I will not betray my King." Merlin growls and the sorcerers rise on command.

"So be it, _ádfýr__æppel_!" The same sorcerer shouts, sending a flaming ball in Merlin's direction. The warlock raises a hand and without saying a word, blocks the fireball and sends them flying. Another sorcerer steps forward but instead of casting a spell, he swings his fist at Merlin's face, causing a bruise to begin to sprout. Merlin raises his hand again and the remaining sorcerers fall to the ground, unconscious. The leader of them all weakly raises his hand and causes a strong gust of wind, sending Merlin stumbling off a cliff before falling into unconsciousness. Merlin didn't realize he was screaming until he hit the ground, when he felt the pain sprout across his chest and ribs. His vision blurs and he whispers a small healing spell, not having enough focus to cast anything stronger before standing and trying to find a way to get back to his horse. Once he found a small, staircase like hole carved into the cliff side, he begins to climb up and knows it will take a lot longer for him to return. _Arthur wasn't going to be pleased_, Merlin thought with a smirk as he begins climbing and pulls the cloak hood on to cover his face.

***In Camelot***

Arthur was worried. He wouldn't even try to deny it, Merlin should have returned an hour ago but the idiot was nowhere to be found. Arthur was suppose to be reading over the documents that littered his desk but instead stood by his window, waiting and watching for the black stallion that he had given Merlin as a gift. He feels a smile cross his face as he sees the black stallion trot into Camelot, the man on top leaning heavily against the horse, looking as if he were about to pass out. Arthur turns from the window he was at and flat out sprints out of his room, worry and relief spreading through his chest upon seeing his friend returning.

"Merlin! You're late, as always!" Arthur cries out in relief from the stairs of the castle as soon as he arrived there. Merlin, with his cloak still covering the large bruise that was covering his left cheek, looks up and smiles.

"Glad to see you still in one piece Sire." Merlin jokes as he slides off his horse, wincing in pain as the movement hurts his already bruised ribs. He leans heavily against his mare, his vision blurring slightly, the spell he had early not doing any justice. His ribs were burning from the ride and Merlin closes his eyes while trying to regain himself.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, his voice closer this time, and Merlin caught a hint of worry in his voice. Merlin feels Arthur's hand reach up and pull the cloak hood away from his face, gasping upon seeing the ugly bruise that covered his cheek before turning an angry look on his friend, who was swaying slightly as he pushes himself away from the horse.

"Merlin..._what happened?!_" Arthur asks, his voice laced with venom, but Merlin couldn't hear any of it, his vision darkening before he could hear anything Arthur said. Arthur was moving before he even realized it, catching the Court Sorcerer before he could hit the ground. The King picks up his servant and rushes inside, heading straight to the physician's chambers where Renold, the new physician, was probably closing up for the night. The door was shouldered open with such violence, Renold was shocked it didn't fly off it's hinges.

"Lay him down and take the cloak off." Renold orders and Arthur does as he was told, lifting up Merlin's shirt when the warlock winces in pain as Arthur's hand moved over his ribs. Arthur gasps in shock at the collage of dark purple and blue bruises that covered Merlin's stomach. Renold begins an inspection and Arthur steps back, the worry that had previously disappeared returning upon seeing the condition his friend was in.

"Four fractured ribs but other than that, they're just severely bruised. None are broken, thankfully. He just need rest and probably passed out due to them being jostled on the ride back. If you could take him back to his chambers, I'd be grateful." Renold explains as he finishes wrapping the bandages around the warlock's midsection.

"Thank you Renold." Arthur mutters sincerely and gently picks up his friend, carrying him all the way to his chambers, which were right next to the King's.

"Wait Sire, be sure to give him this when he wakes, it'll help with the pain." Renold shouts after the King who turns back with a nod, taking the vial before continuing on his way to the Court Sorcerer's chambers. Just as Arthur lays him down in the bed does Merlin wake up, groaning. Arthur smiles, his relief showing as he takes a seat on the bed next to his friend.

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asks, his relief still there but mixed with venom. Merlin smiles, knowing that Arthur cares, even if he plays it off sometimes, that's not going to change anytime soon.

"There was a group of sorcerers, four or five of them I think. I caught them talking about striking you down so I acted, we fought, I won, but didn't realize one of them wasn't knocked out. He pushed me off the cliff and that's how this happened." Merlin explains, blushing and Arthur growls.

"The nerve of them!" Arthur growls and Merlin laughs causing Arthur to look at him in confusion, "What? Merlin, what's so funny!?"

"You!" Merlin chokes out, still laughing, "Instantly getting defensive, it's fine, they're taken care of and I'm fine aren't I? It's not like I'm dying so you don't need to get angry at them!"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur orders though a smile crosses his face.

"You were worried!" Merlin teases and Arthur nods, laughing, back before Arthur was King, he would have denied it.

"Of course I was idiot, you're my friend." Arthur says with sincerity and Merlin smiles brightly, "Here, Renold told me to give you this when you woke, pain medication." Arthur offers the warlock a vial filled with some vile tasting concoction, which was taken with a groan. Merlin downs it in one drink with a look of disgust crossing him face before yawning and sinking into the pillows.

"Rest, you can have the next three days off from council meetings." Arthur promises and Merlin smiles in relief, there was a group of nobles coming into Camelot tomorrow who had taken a disliking to the warlock so not having to deal with them in the council was a good thing. That most likely meant he wouldn't have to deal with them at all, which proved to be true later, as once they all arrived, Arthur put the hallway Merlin's chambers were in off limits to anyone other than himself, the queen, and the knights of the Round Table.

"Night Prat." Merlin whispers, drifting into oblivion and Arthur smiles, his friend would be okay and in the end, that's what matters.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, it was a small plot bunny that attacked me about an hour ago and viola...this happened xD **


	23. Concussion

**A/N Well, I got inspired to do this from a chapter I did a bit back from when Merlin got a concussion, since I didn't really go into detail. Keep in mind though, that this chapter is going to be different from that chapter (I can't remember what chapter it is xD). Also, I'm working on writing the prompts but PLEASE send more in thanks! Also, I still don't know much about concussions so bare with me x.x**

_**Prompt: Merlin gets a concussion by myself...again.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin yawns as he walks down the castle stairs, trying his best to not fall asleep standing up. Arthur had given him a list of the most grueling and laborious chores he could think of as punishment for Merlin being late. Merlin was only about two thirdsn of the way down the list and he could barely focus on it anymore, he was so exhausted, stumbling around in a haze of sorts. Currently, he was carrying all of Arthur's armor, and he meant all of it, even the regal ones that were not going to be needed for at least another month. Merlin yawns again, his eyes closinge as he does so and his foot misses the next step, sending him flying down the stairs in a bumpy ride. All the armor soars out of his arms and down the steps with the loud sound of metal clanking all over the marble steps. Merlin could barely pay attention to the armor as he throws his arms out in a desperate attempt to stop himself but it didn't work and he tumbles down the stairs, his head banging against the marble steps a multitude of times. When he finally stops sliding down the stairs, Merlin tries to stand, only to collapse once more, his head pounding against his skull. Merlin closes his eyes and stars danced in his vision, the world spinning around him as he tries to regain his balance. He leans heavily on the wall and stumbles slightly as he tries to pick up the armor that had fallen everywhere. Merlin groans quietly upon seeing that all the armor was dented which meant he had to now hammer all of the armor out. Merlin groans again and after picking up all the armor, he heads out of the castle into the blinding sun. Merlin whimpers in pain as the light burns his eyes, causing his head to hurt even worse before hurrying to the armory, careful not to drop anything. When he finally arrive, he dropped all the armor on the table with a clang and groans as he puts his head in his hands. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice the door to the armory opening, revealing Gwaine who was carrying his armor as well.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asks as he drops his armor next to Arthur's and Merlin whimpers slightly at the sound, burying his head farther into his hands, "Mate, are you okay?" Gwaine sits down next to his friend and tries to get Merlin to look at him. Merlin shakes his head in answer to Gwaine's question and instantly regrets it as it only causes his pounding head to hurt even more.

"I-I-I'm ffiinneee." Merlin slurs while keeping his head in his hands and Gwaine instantly feels a pool of worry sit in his stomach.

"Merlin, mate, look at me." Gwaine begs slightly and Merlin takes a bit to look up. Gwaine notices his eyes look foggy and has a slight dazed look in them as well, "What's wrong?" Gwaine was worried, that much was obvious, slurred speech plus foggy and dazed eyes were never a good thing.

"Notthhhing is wrongggg..." Merlin's voice is still slurred and Gwaine sighs, he most definitely was not okay, "It'sssssss jussst a headache. I fell...the castle sssssstairssss with A'hur's armor." Gwaine nods, there is was.

"Come on Merlin, we're going to go get you checked out. Gauis isn't going to like this." Gwaine orders and Merlin shakes his head but Gwaine wasn't giving up that easily and hauls his young friend to his feet. Merlin stumbles and struggles to regain his balance so Gwaine reaches out to steady the servant. Leading the servant through the castle back to the physician's chambers proved to be easier said than done because Merlin was very unsteady and kept saying that he was fine and that they shouldn't bother Gauis. About halfway through their trip, Gwaine tunes the servant out and continues to lead him towards Gauis's chambers. By the time they get there, Merlin is babbling nonsense and muttering about how it was too bright even though the hallway was dimly lit and no sunlight seeped into the hallway either.

"Gauis?" Gwaine knocks and Gauis answers with a quick "come in" before turning back to the potion he was making. Gwaine opens the door before leading Merlin in and settling him down on the cot. Merlin whimpers slightly as sunlight shines through the window in the chambers so Gwaine goes and pulls a curtain over them, most to Merlin's pleasure.

"What is it that you need Gwaine?" Gauis asks, aggravated at the sudden loss of light.

"I think Merlin's injured, he has a headache, complained about both sunlight and too loud of sounds, plus his speech is slurred." Gwaine explains and Gauis instantly sets his vial down on the holder before turning on his ward. Gwaine steps back as Gauis quickly checks over Merlin's head, looks at his eyes, and preforms other tests that Gwaine doesn't even begin to understand. When done, Gauis steps back with a sigh and turns to face the knight.

"Good thing you brought him to me Gwaine, the boy seems to have a rather bad concussion. Whatever happened Merlin?" Gauis asks as Gwaine bends down in front of the servant. Merlin groans, placing his head in his hands again.

"I was carrying all of Arthur'sss armor, I tttripped down the stairs and banged my head up pretty good." Merlin slurs, only this time it was worse and Gwaine growls at the thought of his best friend having to carry all that armor.

"Why didn't you tell me that before! Merlin you could have been hurt worse!" Gwaine whisper-shouts, keeping his voice down so he doesn't bother his friend too much.

"Sorry...didn't wanna bother you." Merlin whispers and Gwaine instantly feels bad for getting angry with the boy, of course he didn't want to bother the knight. The servant was too selfless for his own good.

"Merlin, I'm going to tell Arthur that you're taking as long as needed off to properly recover and he doesn't get a say in it. I'll be back soon mate." Gwaine promises and Merlin nods his head but instantly regrets it as it sends pain throughout his entire head. As Gwaine leaves, Gauis sets to work to be prepared in case anything worse did happen to the pale servant. Gwaine strides up to Arthur's door, not bothering to knock as he enters, and throws open the door.

"Gwaine, ever heard of knocking?" Arthur asks sarcastically as he sets down his quill "Have you seen Merlin? He still hasn't finished some of his chores and I need my armor for training later." Gwaine growls and glares at the King.

"Yeah, I saw him alright. You'll be needing to get a new servant for a while considering your current one is in the physician chambers with a major concussion from falling down the stairs after carrying your armor." Gwaine growls and, not even waiting for a response, turns before walking out of the room. Arthur stares in shock as the knight goes, his servant, his best friend has a concussion because of him? Arthur felt sick and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door to Gauis's chambers. He heard the low rumble of voices, Gwaine's was recognizable, as well as Gauis's but he couldn't hear anything from Merlin. Knocking quietly on the door, he pushes it open before entering. Gwaine glares at him as he enters while Gauis nods respectively but even he couldn't help but send the King a slightly cold look. Arthur knew he deserved them, he had gotten his best friend hurt.

"Gauis, what's wrong with Merlin? Gwaine told me that he had a concussion, is that all?" Arthur asks and he tries to ignore the worry that slipped into his tone, denying it as worry about losing a good servant. The servant in question was currently asleep on the cot in the room with Gwaine sitting at his side, along with a bucket on the other side of him.

"He is correct Sire, Merlin will need at least a fortnight rest." Gauis agrees and Arthur nods, moving to sit at the bottom of the cot that Merlin was on. The servant was asleep and that worried Arthur, people with concussions were meant to stay awake.

"Gauis, shouldn't he be awake?" Arthur asks and Gauis looks up from his work with a smile.

"No sire, I checked him over while you were in your chambers and it's safe for him to sleep." Gauis concludes and Arthur nods while leaning back against the backboard of the cot.

"Gwaine, what happened?" Arthur asks and he can't help but feel a bit worry about what he'd hear. Merlin was seriously injured and it was most likely his fault, Gwaine sets his hand on Merlin's forehead as the servant whimpers in pain.

"What I gathered was he was walking down some stairs with _your_ armor and fell. He must've banged his head on the way down because when I found him in the armory, he was complaining of a headache and had slurred speech." Gwaine answers coldly and Merlin starts to groan slightly from pain, Gauis turns to look over at the warlock. Merlin groggily opens his eyes, them sliding in and out of focus, Gwaine leans forward with Gauis.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Gauis asks, his voice quiet and Merlin nods, regretting it instantly, "Where are you?" Merlin looks around, his eyes dazed slightly as he tries to focus, Arthur attempts a smile when their eyes locked but can't help but wince when he notices the shock in the servant's eyes. _Why's..Arthur here? Is he...really worried? _Merlin thinks sluggishly as he looks around again, trying to get his bearings.

"Physician Chambers?" Merlin replies, sounding like he didn't believe for a second that Arthur was here, worried about him. Gauis smiles, giving him a nod before handing him a vial of some concoction, saying it was for the pain.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asks, not bothering to keep the worry out of his voice, Merlin might as well know. Besides, it was Arthur's fault that he was in this condition now. Gwaine looks up, smiling slightly as the King reveals his worry, and slips an arm Merlin to prop him up.

"Like I fell down Camelot's stairs...then ran over my multiple carriages and horses holding all of Camelot's jewels." Merlin slurs, groaning and placing his head in his hands.

"Too bright mate?" Gwaine whispers and the servant nods weakly, groaning again, and Gwaine stands up to blow out the torch in the room. This time Gauis didn't complain, knowing his ward must've been a lot more comfortable in the dark room. Merlin sighs in relief, opening his dazed eyes and settling them back on Arthur.

"Thanks..." Merlin whispers and Gwaine replies easily with an "anytime" before joining the servant and master.

"Now as much as I'd like to sit here and talk, I think you should get some rest, you'll recover quicker if you do." Gwaine orders and Merlin nods, letting himself slip back down into the cot.

"Rest well friend." Arthur whispers as Merlin falls into unconsciousness once more, this time much more peaceful than before. Arthur wonders momentarily if when he entered, Merlin wasn't sleeping this easy because he didn't feel safe enough without knowing Arthur was okay, but he instantly shot that thought down. Merlin was injured, now was not the time to think like that. All that mattered was Merlin's recovery, not why he wasn't sleep easy before and he was now, besides it was probably from the pain medication that Gauis gave him. The next fortnight was more boring that ever, Arthur was stuck with George and Merlin was bedridden. The only enjoyable thing for Arthur was when he got to see Merlin, talking with his friend always made him feel better. The knights visited Merlin frequently, usually around meal times so they had an excuse to bring him fancy food from the royal kitchen. The day Merlin returned to work, both servant and master were a lot happier than they had been this entire two weeks. Merlin was late, as usually, and woke Arthur up by first pulling the curtains wide open then physically pulling the King out of his bed. He forgot his breakfast, which normally happened at least once a week due to Merlin either waking up so late or he just forgot.

"Merlin, my breakfast?" Arthur asks, his voice light and teasing while Merlin looks over at the table where he _swears_ he left the breakfast.

"Hmm, seems I forgot it. I'll be back." Merlin laughs before turning and rushing out of the room, ignoring the rumbling of his own stomach.

"Merlin, bring enough for two, you're dining with me today!" Arthur calls after the servant and the only acknowledgement he got was Merlin throwing up a thumbs up as he runs through the castle only slowing to go up and down the stairs. When he returns, he sets the food down on Arthur's desk before going about picking up some things while Arthur finishes getting dressed.

"Oh look, the prat finally learned to dress himself!" Merlin teases and Arthur smiles, shouldering the servant jokingly.

"Sit, we're going for a hunt later today, we'll need the energy." Arthur orders and Merlin groans at the thought of hunting but at least he got to get out of the castle. When Merlin finishes, he looked around for Arthur's armor when he needed to polish before the hunting trip but found nothing.

"Arthur, where's your armor?" Merlin asks, silently hoping he didn't have to polish it, or at least hoping he didn't have to carry it down the stairs again. Forgive him for being slightly worried about falling again considering the past fortnight.

"George is polishing it, I've decided to split your duties with him, now that I'm King I'll need a servant attending to me at all times." Arthur explains and both knew that it was so Merlin didn't get hurt while Arthur wasn't around to stop him, or at least help.

"Thank you." Merlin says sincerely before starting to pack the hunting bag for Arthur.

"Don't get all girly on me Merlin, I just need someone to serve me at all times." Arthur covers but both of them knew the true meaning of why he did what he did.

"Of course you do Sire." Merlin laughs and it was then that they both knew things were returning to normal.

**A/N I've had half this story written for the longest time and I forgot all about it until like 30 minutes ago so I finished it xD**


	24. Bedless

**A/N I'm back to taking prompts until another stupid plot bunny hits me xD, please send some in? Please? You also know you write to much fanfiction when your computer auto fills the address bar as soon as your type "fa" into it...xD This is also written a bit different from my previous chapters, it's kind of in two parts but not, the prompt in all in here and it's one chapter but I did two parts, in a way. Just read it and you'll find out xD sorry, I suck at explaining this! I might be trying out different styles soon, to see if I like one better than another, etc etc. Oh yeah, plus please ignore how bad this title is, I had no idea what to name it.**

_**Prompt: The Knights find out that Merlin doesn't have a comfortable bed or blankets because he has very little money and any extra he gets is sent to Hunith, giving him just enough to survive from Superwholockmerlinwestwing (Oh yeah, love your name)**_

**Characters: Gwaine, Lancelot, Gauis, and Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

It was another sleepless night, not that Merlin wasn't all that shocked about it, he never got much sleep since arriving in Camelot. He was either always running after the prat, doing chores for Gauis, or he simply couldn't get into a comfortable position on his old bed. During the winter it was even worse, the only blanket he has was a thin blanket that felt like a rag, he knew he shouldn't be complaining, it was all that Gauis could afford considering he refused pay from the patients he treated; preferring to ask for a favor in return, or something that he may have needed at the time. It was still better than when he lived in Ealdor, no matter how much his mother tried to give him a comfortable place to sleep, he always refused in order to give the bed to her. Merlin supposes it's better now, since she was getting most of the money he earned from either the jobs he took or what he got for working in the royal household. Merlin also should have guess someone would've found out sooner or later but he had never hoped it'd be so soon and of course it had to be Gwaine that found out. About a week after the Round Table was established, Gwaine found Merlin in his room, reading a medical book with some techniques that Gauis wanted him to know. Gwaine remembers all to well how uncomfortable the bed was when he woke up in it after the bar fight that had let him meet Merlin, and all the fun times that had been followed by his banishment. He had wondered, after finding out his friend took all the small random jobs that were available, and gave good amounts of money, why his friend still had the lumpy bed. He also remembered that, even in midsummer, how thin the blanket was and how it didn't keep any heat in; how did his friend manage through the winter without freezing, especially since he was in the room where there was no fire and a window right next to his bed. Merlin looked up when Gwaine enters and sends a lopsided smile in his direction before turning back to his book.

"I know this may be a strange question but where does most of your money go? With all the jobs you take, you should be able to afford a better bed, no offense but it's not the most comfortable thing." Gwaine asks before hurriedly adding, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to.", worried that he may have offended his mate but when Merlin looks back up, Gwaine realizes that was not the case.

"I keep the bare minimum of money in order to send the rest to my mother, she lives in Ealdor, and growing up we didn't always have enough money but she always worked her hardest to put food in front of me. I guess this is just my way of returning the favor, in the only way I can. As for the bed, it's better than sleeping on the floor and it's all that Gauis can afford since the only payment he get's is from working in the royal household. Most of the people he treats are commoners who don't have a lot of money to begin with so he never charges them, just asks for a small favor or some-book in return which the people are not hesitant to give." Merlin explains with a sad sort of smile and Gwaine is, once again, shocked at how selfless and caring his friend is.

"You are really a mystery Merlin. At least let me help, I have more money than I know what to do with and if I spent all of it on ale, well needless to say, Arthur would have my head on a pike." Gwaine offers and Merlin shakes his head, he didn't want pity or anything close to that.

"No Gwaine, I don't need charity." Merlin replies defensively, growing up people always pitied him, after all he was just a bastard boy. The old ladies pitied him because he had no father, the men pitied him because he wasn't strong enough to do much to help around the farm, and the children pitied him because he had no friends; the parents would never allow their own around him, he was always the odd one out, always the weird child.

"Merlin, it's not charity. It's just a friend doing a favor for his best mate." Gwaine promises with a smile and Merlin once again shakes his head. Pity was bad enough but bearable, this was too far, he was a servant. What would Arthur say if he heard that his knights were doing favors for a mere servant like Merlin?

"Please Gwaine, I'm fine." Merlin lies and his statement was proven a lie in the next moment when he yawns. Gwaine raises an eyebrow with a laugh and Merlin sighs, there was no way to get out of this one but he's going to try.

"Really Merlin, when was the last time you slept good?" Gwaine asks and Merlin, who saw no point in lying, shrugs his shoulders. It had been too long for him to remember, it was probably around the time he first arrived in Camelot, which was about three years ago.

"Umm...I don't know, maybe around the time I first arrived in Camelot?" Merlin answers, his voice clearly saying how unsure he was of what he had just said. Gwaine looks at him in shock and Merlin winces, knowing that he was going to get pity from that revelation.

"Gods above Merlin! You should have said something, anything!" Gwaine shouts in shock before standing, his Camelot-red cloak flying up as he stands, "Forget it, you're getting a new mattress now. Consider it either a late or early birthday gift." With that said, Gwaine strides out of the room with Merlin shouting after him, "My birthday's not for another three months!" but the knight couldn't care less, he owed Merlin so much just for being his friend and this was the only way he knew how to repay that debt. Merlin sighs, sinking back onto his uncomfortable bed, regretting telling Gwaine all that but he knew there was no way to stop Gwaine now. Merlin guesses that it'd be nice to have a new mattress but Gauis definitely deserved it more than Merlin did, even thought the elderly physician already had a great mattress. Merlin could always just move it into Gauis's chambers later with magic or something like that.

"Merlin? Why did Gwaine just walk past me muttering about a new mattress for his best mate?" Gauis quotes with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Merlin shakes his head, glaring halfheartedly at his uncle, not bothering to argue about it.

"I can move to you bed once he leaves, I don't need a new mattress, I'm perfectly fine with the one I have now." Merlin insists but Gauis shakes his head before Merlin had even finished talking.

"We both know that I have a perfectly functioning mattress, and we both know that you are most definitely not alright with the mattress you have now. I wish I had enough to get you a better one but I didn't have enough money and for that I'm sorry. Take the mattress, it's not pity but a friend doing another friend a favor." Gauis demands friendly and Merlin sighs, knowing with the combined powers of Gwaine and Gauis, he'd never get out of this.

"Fine." Merlin sighs but he can't help the small smile that crosses his face, knowing that both Gwaine and Gauis were looking out for him. Within the next hour, a new mattress was brought in along with a new bed frame, and his old one was taken out. Gwaine stood off to the side with Merlin, watching all of this with a happy smile on his face. As soon as the whole ordeal, Gwaine lightly slaps the yawning warlock on the back before bidding him goodnight and leaving the physician's chambers with a considerably lighter money pouch. The next morning, though Merlin would not admit it, he couldn't think of a time he had slept better and couldn't thank Gwaine enough.

It took the Knights just below three months after the mattress incident when someone finally realize that something was wrong with Merlin's so called blanket. Instead of Gwaine this time, it was Lancelot who noticed something was wrong with his friend's blanket. The warm weather was fading fast, replacing the Kingdom in a blanket of cold and Lancelot had fallen victim to seasonally allergies. The Knight was currently in the physician's chambers, seeing if he could get a cough suppressant or something so he wasn't coughing every five minutes. That was when he first noticed something wrong with the servant's blanket, the servant had fallen ill a day ago and Lancelot watches him from the doorway of his room, shivering under his blanket. _If it could even be called a blanket_, Lancelot thought, _it was so thin it might as well be paper and small holes covered it, so it couldn't really be considered a blanket considering it didn't serve the actual purpose of a blanket. _Lancelot thinks back to when he first visited Camelot and how Merlin had the same blanket as he does now. The knight was so occupied by his thoughts, he didn't realize Gauis had entered until the elderly physician clears his throat.

"Gauis! I didn't hear you enter! Sorry." Lancelot apologizes and Gauis smiles, motioning for him to sit on the bench.

"What is it that you need Lancelot? Forgive me for wanting to check on my ward." Gauis asks hurriedly, going about to prepare some vial, most likely for Merlin. Lancelot instantly felt bad for interrupting Gauis when he was trying to tend to his ward.

"I was just wondering if you had some cough suppressant? My throat's acting up due to the weather." Lancelot explains and Gauis nods, going over to a shelf holding multiple different vials, looking through them, before turning back around and handing the knight one.

"Take that, it'll help." Gauis orders and Lancelot gives him a smile.

"Thank you Gauis, have a nice evening." Lancelot calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room, the memory of Merlin shivering on his bed still haunting Lancelot's thoughts. Merlin's birthday was in a week, he could get him a new blanket then, yeah that's what he could do. Later that night, as the Knights of the Round Table were walking through the marketplace with King Arthur, Lancelot found his mind wondering back to his ill friend. He looks around, looking from a distance at some cloth, wondering what material he should get for his friend's blanket. The servant obviously needed a new one and the knight knew that he sent most of his money to Ealdor for his mother, leaving him just enough to buy enough food to share with Gauis.

"Looking at cloth are you Lancelot? Maybe thinking about making a dress for Merlin, I mean he really is already enough of a girl!" Arthur teases and the rest of the knights howl with laughter, but Lancelot just shakes his head. He doubted Arthur would call the servant a girl if he saw the servant as he was now, shivering with fever under a blanket that was useless against the quickly cooling weather. Lancelot just rolls his eyes, striding forward, past the knights, and heads towards the tavern. Arthur looks after him with a slightly confused look that was matched by the looks of his knights, sure Lancelot didn't always find their teasing funny but he had never just walked off like that. They all resolved to ask him when they entered the tavern but as soon as that did happen, they all forgot about that question, laughing and drinking and just enjoying themselves. Sometime during the afternoon the next day, Lancelot finally got the chance to sneak away to the royal seamstress to order a blanket to be made. The seamstress asked why he needed a new blanket, considering he had a brilliant one made as soon as he was knighted, and was slightly shocked when Lancelot told her the reason. She wasn't all that shocked though, she had seen how close all the Knights were to the King's personal servant.

When Merlin's birthday came around, he was still recovering from his sickness but that didn't stop him from celebrating it with Gwen. She had planned a party with all of them but it didn't last as long as they all had hoped as Merlin was still recovering and needed rest, as Gauis put it when Lancelot brought back a half-asleep servant. The knight disappeared momentarily, hoping the servant would still be awake when he returned, to grab the gift he had hidden in his personal chambers. Thankfully, when he returned, the servant was still awake, barely but it was enough.

"What's this?" Merlin asks, turning the wrapped gift over in his hands.

"It's a gift, open it." Lancelot laughs as he takes a seat on the end of the servant's bed. Merlin smiles over at him before tearing the wrapping off, his smile bringing joy to Lancelot, the smile that widened when he saw what it was.

"You didn't have to, I wasn't expecting anything." Merlin admits when he gently pulls out the newly made blanket that was made of some of the finest materials Camelot had to offer. Alongside the blanket was a new jacket and cloak, both of which Merlin either didn't have or did nothing to keep the servant warm.

"We worry about you, even if the others wouldn't admit it. I know for a fact that I don't want my friend freezing to death." Lancelot explains with a smile, a smile that Merlin returns without hesitation and starts to stand to put the cloak and jacket away. The servant sways slightly when he does stand, most likely from tiredness, but it was enough to make Lancelot push the servant back onto the bed and take the clothes from his friend's hands.

"In the wardrobe?" Lancelot asks and Merlin replies with a nod while spreading the blanket out over him. After Lancelot puts the new jacket and cloak away, he moves to stand in the doorway, watching as the servant struggles to stay awake.

"Thank you Lancelot." Merlin yawns, his eyes drooping even more as the exhaustion of recovery finally catches up to him.

"It's not a problem my friend, now rest, you need it to recover properly. Can't leave Arthur unattended now can you?" Lancelot jokes but the end of his sentence fell to deaf ears as about halfway through, Merlin had finally let exhaustion take over and had fallen asleep completely. Lancelot smiles at him before silently closing the door, knowing that Merlin would sleep well now and wouldn't freeze under his too thin blanket. Gwaine, who was having similar thoughts except his were based around the mattress of the servant, knowing he would get enough rest which would have been impossible on Merlin's old too lumpy mattress. Both smile as they both know, even if something happened to one of them, there would be someone else to watch out for Merlin.

**A/Now that that is finished, I should probably go to sleep. I'm not posting this until later but as I'm finishing this A/N, it's currently 3:55am. Yeahhhhh...I need to sleep xDD**


	25. Monster

**A/N Birds are some of the most annoying creatures ever...WHY ON EARTH DO YOU START TWEETING AT 4 IN THE MORNING?! Sorry...it's just very annoying when birds have made a nest outside your window and they just tweet nonstop. ;-; anyway, onward with the story. Also, The Knights of the Round Table, plus Arthur, know of Merlin's magic.**

_**Prompt: Merlin hears a tirade about how evil magic is and starts to think of himself as a monster by Noel Shade.**_

**Characters: Lancelot, Gwaine, Arthur, Agravaine, and Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

"You can't really be thinking of repealing the ban Sire! Magic has taken _everything_ from you, why would you allow it back!?" Agravaine scolds, "Magic is evil and anyone who uses it is corrupted by it's evil tendencies! You can't be serious in thinking that there might be a _sorcerer_ out there that is actually good! Please listen to reason Arthur, your father had the right idea in banning the evil practice. All sorcerers, no matter what they tell you, are evil and do not deserve to live. They deserve everything that has came to them Arthur, they deserve the pyre and the pain, as that is all they have caused!"

Merlin, who was busy cleaning the dirty clothes off the floor, winces when Agravaine finishes talking. It was bad enough with him thinking it but to hear someone else say it, well what if it was true? What if he was right, Merlin really was a monster wasn't he?

"Uncle, you know I always value your input but this is something that my heart and head is set on. Those sorcerers you're talking about are angry, angry at me because of my father's war, and I intend on making that war end. Those who turn to magic were angry at me for what my father has done, my father has killed and ripped apart so many families, including multiple that live in this castle now. Those who have tried to kill me or someone within Camelot's borders are not forgiven but there are many who did nothing wrong." Arthur argues and with Agravaine's back turned to him, tosses Merlin an apologetic look. Merlin shakes his head, as if to show Arthur that it didn't bother him but both of them knew it was a lie. When Agravaine turns back to Arthur, the King meets his uncle's angry glare with a look of his own.

"So you're willing to let those _monsters_ walk free just because they have never done anything you've seen! What happens when they all turn on you because they are in fact monsters, not just angry? What happens then Arthur? Camelot can't lose another King." Agravaine rants in a loud voice and Arthur shakes his head.

"It won't, I've talked about this with my knights and some trusted subjects, some of which are magic users themselves, and they've all agreed that this is a great idea. Plus those magic users have already sworn loyalty to me, long ago, and have sworn to protect me at all costs!" Arthur explains and Agravaine glares at the regent King.

"Fine, you'll see how that goes when they all turn on you like the monsters they are because that's all sorcerers are, evil, good for nothing, monsters." Agravaine growls, shoving past Merlin while purposely knocking the clothes out of his hands. Arthur glares at his uncle as he leaves before moving to help the servant pick up everything that was shoved from his hands.

"Sorry." Merlin mutters and Arthur looks at him in shock, his Uncle had just knocked everything from Merlin's hand and the servant was apologizing.

"For what? Merlin, it was my Uncle's fault all of this fell. If anything, I should be apologizing on behalf of him, he had _no_ right to say that about you or any other magic users. I'm sorry." Arthur apologizes while handing Merlin the rest of the clothes and Merlin gives him a smile, shuffling everything in his arms so he had enough room to gather everything.

"It's not your fault, I should go give these to the laundry women. I'll return with your dinner after finishing your armor." Merlin promises before turning and hurrying from the room. Arthur stares after him, in a momentarily state of shock, Merlin never really left hurriedly, especially when he had to go polish armor. The door slamming shut was what shook Arthur out of his thoughts and the King shakes his head before going to his desk, reviewing over all the laws he needed to repeal in order for magic to once again be legal. Not long after he had sat down, the door to his chambers was once again thrown open, this time by an angry Gwaine followed by Lancelot.

"What did you do?" Gwaine angrily asks, striding forward and slamming a hand on the King's desk, "_What did you do?!_"

Lancelot hurries forward, grabbing Gwaine by the shoulders and pulls him back, telling him quietly to calm down. When Lancelot turns to the King, he instantly realizes that Arthur had no idea what was going on.

"What Gwaine is trying to ask is, do you know why Merlin is suddenly thinking he is a monster?" Lancelot asks, and silently regrets telling Gwaine what the servant had asked him moments after leaving Arthur's chambers. The servant had looked down so Lancelot stopped him and asked what had happened. He had looked at Lancelot and the knight instantly recognized the look from when they had first met, when Lancelot had found out about the servant's magic. He had looked so unsure of himself and when Lancelot had asked what happened, the warlock had asked if he was a monster. Lancelot was shocked and instantly said he wasn't and asked why he would think that. The servant hadn't replied, just gave him a smile before hurrying off to the laundry room, and Lancelot went to find Gwaine; if anyone was to know why Merlin thought that, it'd be either Gwaine or Arthur.

"Why would-Agravaine." Arthur stutters out, remembering the look Merlin had when Agravaine had been going on the rant about magic. He had called all magic users monsters multiple times but Merlin couldn't have actually believed that could he?

"What about Agravaine?" Lancelot asks, the anger in his voice professionally masked but still present. Gwaine's anger wasn't masked at all, it was clear on his face that he was not happy with whoever had made his friend think that.

"Merlin was in here earlier, cleaning as normal, but Agravaine was...well he was going on a rant about how evil magic was, about how any user was a monster. Merlin wouldn't believe that though, would he?" Arthur asks, the worry clear in his voice, he couldn't care less though. Ever since finding out about the servant's magic, Arthur had given up on trying to hide how much he cared for his friend, Merlin was basically a little brother to all of them, but especially to Arthur.

"You'd be shocked Arthur, at what he's been programmed to believe by magic haters." Gwaine whispers, "He probably did believe it because of how everyone in Camelot has been programmed to think."

Arthur stands, not wanting to hear anymore of this and runs out of the room, followed closely by Gwaine and Lancelot. As if an unspoken agreement passed through them, they all headed to the armory where Merlin should've been by now. Arthur pushes open the door and Merlin jumps, turning to look!" at the door as it's thrown open. Lancelot and Gwaine follow the King in and Lancelot mouths an apology to the young servant who had turned back to his work.

"You are not a monster." Arthur declares and Merlin looks up at him, disbelief clear in his eyes, "You're not Merlin, and don't believe that for a second. Agravaine was wrong."

Gwaine moves over to the table where both Merlin and now Arthur were sitting, taking a seat across from them, followed by Lancelot who smiles lightly at the servant.

"I...what if he is though? I've killed before, not saying I liked it, but there's still blood on my hands. Doesn't that make me a monster? Or at least a murderer?" Merlin asks them, looking down at his hands as if the blood was going to magically show up. Lancelot shakes his head, reaching over and rest a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No Merlin, it doesn't. Now if you enjoyed it, well we might be thinking something else but believe me when I say that you are not a monster." Lancelot stresses and Arthur forces Merlin to look at them; his friends that he'd do anything for, his friends that were reassuring him because he had fallen victim to someone's lies.

"See Merlin, we don't think you're a monster. Agravaine, he was...well there's not a good excuse for what he said but remember this, he was wrong." Gwaine promises and Merlin finally looks like he believes them and that's what matters.

"You are no monster Merlin, you're a friend who did what he had to in order to save those he cared about, understand?" Lancelot asks gently and Merlin nods, his lopsided grin taking it's place back on his face.

"Good, now I believe that the armor can wait, let's get something to eat." Arthur offers and the knights nod in agreement, prying the armor from Merlin's hands. Merlin protests for a few seconds but enentually gives up, knowing they weren't going to back down.

"Alright, but only this once Arthur, I have work to do and believe it or not but I care a lot about that armor so don't dirty it up with your prattishness!" Merlin jibes, getting a loud laugh from Gwaine, a small chuckle from Lancelot, and a headlock from Arthur.

"Oh really now, well better my so called prattishness than your idiocy!" Arthur laughs, dragging his knuckles across Merlin's head in a brotherly fashion. To anyone that saw this, they didn't even bother to spare a glance, those two were close enough that, despite no blood relations, they were practically brothers. As they head back to Arthur's chambers for dinner, teasing and shoving one another, Agravaine watches from the balcony of the castle, watches the pair with anger and jealousy. Morgana would not be happy to hear about the repeal on magic, it would make it so much harder to gain allies against the Pendragons. Well, even if it was unknown to Arthur and Merlin, Agravaine got what he deserved when he reported back to Morgana that night. She was not happy that Agravaine had failed to stop the repeal of the magic ban and punished him. Agravaine got what he deserved for making Arthur's brother think himself a monster, something that was unacceptable in the King's eyes and, even though the King had been asked to do nothing about it, Agravaine was still punished.

**A/N Andddddddd done! This one I'm actually finishing DURING THE AFTERNOON! I know, I'm shocked as well; I'm basically nocturnal xD. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and also sorry if it's a bit short. **


	26. Dehydration

**A/N Yeah...got nothing to say xD Waiiiiiittttt, please send in more prompts! I'm always taking them.**

_**Prompt: During a skirmish with some bandits, Merlin losses his water skin and doesn't tell anyone until he's dizzy with dehydration by Aaronna. (Someone who has been with this story since Chapter 1, thanks for that)**_

**Characters: Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Merlin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

Why, why was it always bandits? Why could they just have a peaceful, calm, nothing goes wrong hunting trip where Arthur catches something and then they're on their way home? Why couldn't that happen, just once? But nope, bandits just loved to attack them. As soon as the first bolts fly past them, the entire party is on the ground with their swords ready and Merlin is pushed, quite harshly, behind a tree by Gwaine. Another bolt, one that was meant for Leon, flies straight past the knight's head and into Merlin's water skin, draining all the water from it. _Of course, just brilliant!_ Merlin thinks before turning back to surveying the battle field, seeing if any of the knights were outnumbered. Merlin doesn't even remember half the incantations to the simple spells he uses on the bandits but then again, he rarely needs incantations anyway. It took the knights barely anytime to chase the bandits away, and in that time, Merlin had dropped one tree branch and tripped multiple bandits.

"Hiding away like always Merlin? I didn't think it were possible for you to be anymore of a girl!" Arthur teases his servant as the warlock walks out from behind the tree. Gwaine winces in apology but stops when he sees the smile that covers Merlin's face. _I should mention it,_ Merlin thinks as he climbs back onto his horse, looking down at the ruined water skin as he unfastens it from his horse, _but Arthur will most likely call me a girl and to hurry up, not believing me. Besides, there aren't any extra skins on the journey and he wasn't going to deprive one of them from their own water._ Merlin sighs, of course the prat decides to continue on with the hunt because no one was injured. None of the knights noticed the problem that Merlin had as they were all too busy heading back into the hunt that they had previously been on. Merlin had no water left and of course, had barely any in his system. The servant hadn't drank any before it was all drained and he didn't get the chance to before the hunt began because Arthur had him running ragged to prepare but of course, no one notices. It wasn't until later that night, when the party had stopped, the sun setting on the horizon, does Merlin start to feel the first effects of dehydration. His throat was unbearably dry and his head was beginning to pound violently against his own skull. The symptoms didn't worsen much as the servant cooks dinner that night but the headache didn't let the servant get the sleep he so desperately wanted. Over the course of the next day, in which they caught nothing so of course they were still out there, and Merlin's symptoms worsened quickly. His headache slowly turned into something that could be considered a migraine but without most of the migraine symptoms. The servant got progressively more dizzy as the day wore on but the servant fought desperately to ignore it and it seemed to disappear eventually.

"Merlin hurry up, some of us would like to have food for dinner, which normally comes before the sun sets entirely!" Arthur jeers while adopting the voice of "I am the King and you better obey me!". Merlin sighs, momentarily closing his eyes tightly to try and rid himself of the pounding in his skull before kneeling down to strike a fire. As the fire begins to roar, the servant turns to grab a leather bag that held all the ingredients for cooking as well as another bag holding all the utensils. Merlin's horse, which always had to carrying all the supplies, seemed to physically sink in relief as most of the heavy bags were taken off the poor horse. Merlin gently, as well as quietly as possible, takes all the needed stuff out of his bags. Gwaine raises an eyebrow, it was unusual that Merlin not make much noise when taking stuff out, he always tried to make as much noise as possible in order to one, annoy Arthur, an two, scare away any unfortunate animals that may be near their camp. Merlin could feels his throat dry to a point where he was breathing rapidly and his vision swam a bit, possibly a side effect of dizziness and it forces the servant to close his eyes before trying to focus back on the task at hand. The servant wasn't expecting anyone to notice as he stumbles back, the dizziness returning, into a sitting position in front of the fire but Percival did, and when he catches Gwaine's eyes, he realizes the drunken knight saw the same thing.

"What's wrong with Merlin?" Gwaine asks when Percival comes over to his brother-in-arms. Percival shrugs, as normal, not one of much words, before asking "When did Merlin last have anything to drink?". The question stopped Gwaine, for the life of him, the knight couldn't remember the last time he saw the servant take a drink from his water skin.

"Gods above Merlin, how long does it take you to finish making a broth?" Arthur demands in annoyance as he advances on his servant but stops when he notices the dazed look in the servant's eyes, "Merlin?"

Arthur kneels down in front of the servant, who's eyes were drooping and when the servant tried to stand, he stumbles only to be steadied by Elyan. Elyan gently lowers the servant to the ground while the rest of the party hurries over, worry thick in the air.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Leon asks and Merlin tries to focus in on that but it didn't work and once again, the servant's vision is going all over the place.

"Water...need water." Merlin chokes out, trying to swallow while closing his eyes tighter and setting his head in his hands. Gwaine nods, moving over to the servant's horse in search for his water skin but comes up empty handed.

"Where's your water skin Merlin?" Gwaine calls over his shoulder, looking through the stuff that was on his horse.

"Gone, bandits drained it." Merlin whispers with a yawn, not noticing when the entire party rounds on the servant, giving him mostly looks of slight anger and worry.

"And you didn't happen to, oh I don't know, _mention_ is to someone?!" Arthur demands, his voice mainly laced with worry more than anger. Merlin shrugs, leaning his head back against the tree he was propped up against, his eyes still closed tightly as his head starts to pound even more. Gwaine shakes his head, moving to his horse and grabs his water skin before heading back to Merlin. The knight grabs the servant's hand and shoves the water skin into it with the order to drink it. The servant complies without argument and the rest of the party seems to momentarily relax. Even after he finished the water, the servant didn't look all that better, his eyes were still dazed and drooping as if he was going to pass out any second.

"I'll finish dinner now, sorry Arthur. It'll be-" Merlin promises as he tries to stand, only to be pushed back into a sitting position by the King.

"No, you'll sit here, rest and get more water into you! What were you thinking, not drinking for nearly two entire days!" Arthur scolds as he replaces his worry with anger at his friend putting his own life in danger.

"I'll finish dinner sire. Oh, and here." Percival whispers while handing the servant another water skin, "Careful, drinking it too fast might cause sickness. It's the same concept as going hungry for a while then eating something too quickly."

Merlin nods weakly, sipping slowly at the water. Arthur sighs, sitting down in front of his servant.

"I didn't...I didn't want to deprive you of your own water...besides, I'm a mere servant." Merlin coughs out as he tries desperately to not fall asleep at the moment.

"Merlin, never think you're not worth it. Your health is just as important as ours and you are in no way below us." Gwaine sighs, his friend was definitely too selfless for his own good. Merlin looks down, a slight flush covering his cheeks as he takes another sip of the water. Leon and Elyan both had joined Percival around the fire, leaving the servant with Gwaine and Arthur; both of who were not happy with what the servant did.

"He's right Merlin, next time tell us. Is that understood?" Arthur asks, the worry seeping into his voice and Merlin nods with a small, weak smile.

"Of course sire. You were worried weren't you?" Merlin whispers, and Arthur shakes his head in denial causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow, "Keep telling yourself that." His tone adopted a slightly sarcastic note, signalling the fall back into the normal banter that was all to common between the pair.

"Oh shut up idiot." Arthur huffs, his tone light and friendly while the servant takes another sip of the water, "Sleep now Merlin, you look as if you need it and if I'm right, I'll guess you didn't sleep last night at all. I'll wake you when dinner is done."

Merlin nods, finally letting his eyes close completely and Arthur slips his cloak off, bundling it up before putting it under the servants head as a makeshift pillow. Gwaine, who was still sitting next to Merlin shakes his head at the pair.

"You know princess, it's not so hard to admit you care. I mean, we all know it so why don't you just admit it?" Gwaine teases and Arthur huffs in annoyance, throwing a fake glare over his shoulder at the knight. The rest of the knights laugh, shaking their heads as they turn back to finish what Merlin had began before this whole ordeal had began. They all knew Arthur cared, as did Merlin, even if he himself would never admit it.

**A/N Done! Two...wait, three? Is it the second or third chapter today? xD oh well, whatever! I might start a new story of the possible hidden talents that Merlin may have had, I don't know how better to explain it, I might not though, depending on if I get inspired. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! **


	27. Pneumonia

**A/N I've had this story hidden away in my docs for a while so here we go xD I rewrote most of it though and if anyone looked at my phone, they'd think I'm insane because it's filled with tabs of symptoms of different illnesses for upcoming chapters xD**

**_Prompt: Merlin falls very ill while on a hunting trip by Katie Katherine._**

**Characters: Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gauis, and Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

It was cold and yet Arthur decided to go hunting, even when it was not only raining but freezing outside. Even when Merlin complained about the weather, all he got was an annoyed eye roll and a comment about how he was a girl. It wasn't cold outside for someone who was dressed in full chain mail, had a warm cloak around them, and had large blankets to sleep over. It, however, was cold for someone in servant clothes and had nothing but a thin, holey blanket to sleep under. During the first night of the trip, Merlin learned quickly to not complain about the weather as Arthur was obviously growing more and more agitated every time Merlin asked, especially since he hadn't caught anything and looked about a step away from shooting Merlin with the crossbow. Later that night, once the knights finished dinner, Merlin took the dishes and started towards the river that was near the camp. As the servant leans down to start cleaning, his feet catch on the a large pot of mud, sending him flying into the river with a surprised yelp. The river could also be considered a rapids as it sent him spiraling down it, gulping in loads of water as he struggled to get above the water. Strong hands wrapped around his arm, pulling him out of the cold lake and he looks up to see Percival standing above him as he coughs and splutters as he tries to get air into his lungs.

"Are you okay mate?" Gwaine asks with worry as he kneels next to his friend and wraps the Camelot cloak around Merlin. The servant tightens it around himself as he coughs again before another cloak was put around him, this time much larger and the servant guesses it's Percival's.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp." Percival whispers, helping the shivering servant to his feet.

"T-the dishes?" Merlin coughs out as Percival leads him back towards the camp.

"Elyan grabbed them while we came looking for you, good thing we found you to or princess would've had our heads." Gwaine jokes with a small smile, trying to make Merlin smile. The servant managed a weak one before turning away and coughing violently, shaking his entire body. The servant probably would've fallen if it hadn't been for Percival holding the servant up and once he finished, the servant sucks in multiple deep breaths, wincing in pain

"Let's get you warm." Percival murmurs, sitting the servant in front of the fire the moment they return and grabs his own blanket and drapes it across the servant. Elyan and Leon soon joined them, kneeling around the shivering servant.

"We need to get him dried off." Leon mutters as he looks through his bag for a towel, "Here." Leon tosses the towel over to Merlin, who takes it and dries his hair off along with some other water spots before returning to his cocoon of blankets at Gwaine's orders to do so.

"I'll take first watch." Gwaine offers and the rest of them agree as Arthur kneels next to the servant, worry showing in his eyes. Merlin shakily takes the blanket off and hands it to Percival, who gently pushes it back to Merlin.

"W-wait, what will you sleep under?" Merlin coughs loudly and Arthur backs away with a slightly disgusted look.

"He can use my blanket, I'll take whoever's blanket is after my watch." Gwaine offers, grabbing his blanket and handing it to the giant, who smiles in return. Merlin nods, his eyes dropping in tiredness and soon enough, the servant was asleep on the ground.

"He's freezing." Arthur mutters as he watches his servant shiver more and Gwaine nods with a sigh.

"He's probably going to fall ill, I'll watch him while on my watch then warn whoever's next to do the same." Gwaine promises the King, who was still watching his friend in worry, "Rest sire, if it'll make you feel better, you can take second watch?"

"Yes, wake me for second watch." Arthur orders and, casting one more glance of worry over at entirety of Gwaine's watch and by the time the knight had gone to wake the King, the servant was breathing rapidly. As soon as Arthur was awake, the King was kneeling next to his friend with worry. Gwaine kneels next to him, bringing a hand to the man's forehead before bringing it away with a sigh.

"He's running a fever, not a large one but it's still there." Gwaine whispers and for a few moments, the only sound was Merlin's rapid breathing. Arthur brings his hand to feel for a pulse on the servant's neck and the fast heartbeat only confirmed Arthur's suspicions.

"He's ill." Arthur whispers as he looks down at his servant, taking note to the bluish tint of his lips and then takes his cloak off, wrapping it tightly around the servant, "Should we wake him?"

Gwaine nods, gently shaking the servant awake. Merlin's eyes open sluggishly before he turns his head away to cough, whimpering in pain.

"Merlin, mate, you okay?" Gwaine asks in worry and Merlin nods weakly, trying to get a deep breath, "Sure you are, what's wrong?"

"My chest..." Merlin coughs, turning his head away while taking short, quick breaths and Arthur sets a hand on the servant's back. Merlin tries to get another deep breath in before whimpering a bit, letting his eyes fall close as he yawns a bit.

"Go to sleep mate, you'll need it." Gwaine whispers and Merlin nods, falling asleep against the Knight, who lowers him to the ground. Gwaine takes one of the cloaks off from Merlin and wraps it into a ball, putting it under Merlin's head as a makeshift pillow.

"You can use my pallet Gwaine, we have one sick member, don't need another." Arthur orders with a slight teasing manner and Gwaine manages a small smile, tossing one more glance at Merlin, he walks over to the King's bedroll and falls asleep. Arthur, instead of taking the post slightly away from the camp, keeps his seat next to Merlin. He still had a good view of everyone in the camp but it made him feel better sitting next to his friend, watching him breathe, even if it was rapid.

"Please Merlin, get better." Arthur whispers and even though the servant was asleep, the King feels better that he had said it. The night pasted rather uneventfully, the only sounds were the light snores of his knights and Merlin's rapid breathing. Arthur checked his fever and heartbeat every few minutes, the worry becoming nearly unbearable when his heartbeat elevated to such a quick pace. In the morning, when the knights woke up to Arthur's call, Gwaine was next to his friend.

"Did he get any worse?" Gwaine asks as he looks down at his friend and Arthur shakes his head.

"His heartbeat elevated to a quicker pace last night but it went down not long after." Arthur explains and Gwaine nods as Percival starts a fire for some breakfast.

"How long has he been like this?" Elyan asks as he kneels by the servant, "And why weren't we woken for watches?"

"He's been like that since about halfway through my watch, and Arthur took second watch, it was his choice if he wanted to wake anyone or not." Gwaine defends and Elyan nods, laying a hand over the servant's brow.

"He's been running a fever since at least the beginning of my watch." Arthur informs his knight from where he was packing up his bedroll. Gwaine followed suit, grabbing his blanket from Percival's bedroll then wrapping it up in his own.

"All of you clean up your own bedrolls as Merlin's a bit incapable of doing so at the moment." Arthur orders and they all nod, Pervical quickly doing so before returning to cooking the breakfast.

"What're you making Percy?" Gwaine asks, plopping down next to the giant who shakes his head at the nickname.

"Broth." Percival whispers simply, before turning back to cooking while grabbing the bowls from Merlin's pack, "It's almost done."

Gwaine nods, standing up and gently shaking Merlin awake once more. As soon as Merlin wake up, he turns his head away, coughing violently before collapsing back against Gwaine.

"You good mate?" Gwaine asks the wheezing servant, who was struggling to breathe. Gwaine keeps an arm around the servant, patting his back gently. Arthur looks over at them in jealousy, wishing it was him to be there comforting the servant but it was better than no one and Arthur would never admit it, but if anyone other than Arthur was to take care of Merlin, it had to be Gwaine. Finally, after a few more minutes of coughing and wheezing, the servant nods in relief.

"Does your chest still hurt?" Arthur asks, kneeling down in front of the servant and Merlin nods weakly, looking rather pitiful buried under all those blankets. Arthur sighs, that probably wasn't a good sign. The entire party falls into a comfortable silence until Percival finishes his morning broth, handing it around, giving the first bowl to Merlin who gives him a small smile before starting to eat. Once everyone had finished breakfast, the knight puts the dirty bowls back into a bag, as they wanted to return to Camelot as soon as possible. After a few minutes, the entire party was on their horses with Merlin leaning against the neck of his horse, practically asleep and heading back towards Camelot. Merlin was completely drained, leaning heavily against his mare as the entire party rode as fast as Merlin could handle without falling off. When they arrived in Camelot, Leon hands the horses off to a group of stable boys that were waiting before following the rest of the knights to Gauis's chambers.

"Lay him here, what happened?" Gauis asks, motioning to the empty cot while gently checking over the servant, who was asleep and still wrapped in multiple blankets.

"He fell in a river, this happened over the course of the night." Elyan explains hesitantly and Gauis turns a small glare on them all before schooling his expression.

"He has pneumonia, most likely from bacteria that was in the river." Gauis explains as he forces a couple vile tasting potions down his ward's throat, who instantly relaxed as soon as he swallowed the first one, "I've done all I can, now it's just up to him to break through it."

"So he'll be fine?" Arthur asks with worry, and Gauis nods with a small smile at the King's worry. Merlin had had this thought in his head that Arthur didn't care for him, after this whole incident, there was no way he could deny the fact that Arthur cared for him.

"Yes, it'll take time but he'll return to himself soon. It'll take at least a fortnight for him to recover properly but he will be fine." Gauis promises and Arthur nods, taking a seat next to his servant's bedside, "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave so I can tend to Merlin in peace, it's extremely cramped in here."

The Knights nods, all leaving somewhat reluctantly but Arthur doesn't budge. Gwaine left the most reluctantly, making Gauis promise to send for him once Merlin was able to see guests. Arthur smiled at this, if he wasn't around for some reason, he at least knew that someone would look after Merlin for him.

"Gauis, may I stay? It's my fault he's like this, if I hadn't ordered him to go do the dishes in the pouring rain, he wouldn't have slipped." Arthur asks and Gauis smiles at the King, before nodding.

"Fine, but please do try to stay out of my way. I need to tend to him with an open space and letting you stay contradicts all of that but I will allow it just this once sire." Gauis sighs, and Arthur nods, keeping his seat next to Merlin's bedside.

"Of course Gauis." Arthur promises and before the King knew it, he was asleep in the chair he sat in. The next few weeks were boring and painful for Merlin as Gauis had him bedridden and his chest was erupting in pain every time he took a deep breath. The only thing that drew his thoughts away from that pain was that at least one of the knights was with him the entire time, unless he was asleep but they always tried to keep him company, especially Gwaine. Arthur was there the least but his visits were always the best in Merlin's opinion, while the knights usually just talked about meaningless stuff, told him stuff that had happened during training, and tavern trips, the King usually told him about the new treaties that were coming and had asked for some advice on dealing with a visiting noble that was basically begging for the King's attention. It took a while, especially in Merlin's opinion who was dying to go back to work, but soon enough, Merlin was able to go back to work but only light chores. When Merlin returned to work, the servant had to be careful with what he did otherwise he would drain rather quickly. Arthur and Merlin were both happy to have the servant back at work, George had been utterly boring during his time serving Arthur but Merlin, as soon as he came back to work, he had resorted to teasing the King while doing the work he had been assigned.

"Glad to see you back on your feet Merlin, you worried us." Arthur says sincerely when Merlin walks in that morning and gained a smile in return.

"Glad to be back sire, it's been insanely boring, being bedridden." Merlin answers as he drops the platter of food on the desk before going around, cleaning up some loose garments on the ground and it seemed, almost instantly that things returned to normal.

**A/N Done, this one I'm not sure about, I wasn't sure how to end it and yeah x.x xD hope you all enjoyed **


	28. Information

**A/N It's been a bit since I have updated xD which is strange considering I'm up till like 4 am. **

_**Disclaimer: Kilgharrah loses track on Aithusa sometime after they were in the Sarrum's Castle, which was her last known location. After finding out about this from Kilgharrah, Merlin heads out to find her and is captured before reaching there. Once the knights find out he's missing, they go after him. Prompt by Guest.**_

**Characters:** **Kilgharrah, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gauis, and Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

_"Young Warlock, we must speak immediately." _Kilgharrah's voice echoes in Merlin's head as he goes about cleaning Arthur's chambers. Merlin sighs, closing his eyes momentarily before continuing his work.

_"Wait until night, I will call to you when I am able."_ Merlin responds in his mind as he drops all the dirty garments littering the King's floor into a basket to bring to the laundry. Kilgharrah responds with a reluctant agreement quickly, his voice marked with worry and Merlin is instantly frightened, wondering what could have happened to make Kilgharrah worried. Working as fast as he can, Merlin's quietness doesn't go unnoticed by Arthur or the Knights. Lancelot was the first to notice, the servant was oddly quiet when Lancelot found him in the armory around noon. As normal, Merlin was polishing Arthur's armor as soon as they had finished training and Lancelot joins him, as he does almost everyday but the servant doesn't speak that often, working faster and more efficiently than normal. When Lancelot asked what was going on, the servant just shrugs before hurrying off towards the castle to finish tending to Arthur. Gwaine and Arthur only noticed the servant's strange silence when Lancelot points it out, asking both the King and knight if they had known what had happened but neither knew, which made Lancelot a bit more worried. As the day wore on, all three of them kept watch on Merlin as he went about his normal duties, trying to finish them as quickly as possible while still doing a good job. After being dismissed, Merlin rushes back to Gauis's chambers.

"Hey Gauis! I'm going our, Kilgharrah needs my help with something, it sounded urgent so I don't know when I'll be back. Cover for me please? And don't tell Arthur I'm at the Tavern! He's starting to think I'm becoming an even worse drinker than Gwaine!" Merlin calls as he rushes into his room, grabbing his cloak before running back out, towards the stables to burrow a horse. Neither Arthur, Gwaine, or Lancelot were watching the servant at the moment, all thinking another was watching him as the servant rode out towards a large clearing in the forest. Calling the Great Dragon, the servant leans back against the tree next to his horse and waiting.

"Young Warlock, I have made a rather grave mistake. While at Sarrum's Castle, I seemed to have lost track of Aithusa and can't find her." Kilgharrah informs the warlock, who was looking more and more worried as he kept talking.

"You lost Aithusa!?" Merlin states, glaring somewhat at the dragon who seemed to shrink back from the dragon lord's glare.

"As a dragon lord, it is your duty to find her!" Kilgharrah roars and Merlin sighs, giving the dragon a nod as he mounts his horse once more, "Head North to Sarrum's Castle and find her young Warlock, she is one of us now."

"Fine but when I call on you, you will come or else." Merlin threatens and Kilgharrah agrees, seeing as he doesn't have much of a choice, and the warlock rides off quickly, riding as fast as he can towards Sarrum's Castle. It was going to take a day and a half to reach the castle. Stopping just before the sun had risen, the servant stops to rest for a bit and falls asleep almost instantly. The man creeps up to the tree that the warlock was resting against quietly, a rag in hand. The man recognized the sleeping servant almost immediately as he had seen the sleeping man standing beside Arthur on many occasions. Shoving the rag into the sleeping warlocks face, causing his eyes to fly open for a few seconds before he went limp and his eyes slide shut once more. Laughing, the man picks up the cloaked servant, tossing him quiet harshly over his shoulder before returning to where he came from.

"Great job Adrein, he is exactly who I wanted. He is the servant of King Arthur himself, so he must hold some valuable information on either Camelot or her King." Richmond, a well known slave trader, praises with a smug smirk on his face as he bounds the servant and tosses him into a cell. Adrein nods before leaving Richmond to his thoughts and desires, the slave trader standing menacingly over the drugged servant.

The first thing Merlin was aware of when he came to was the man above him. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a cell, bound with ropes and his head was pounding. Finally, when he finally opens his eyes, the man above him smirks before slamming a fist into the servant's cheek.

"Morning servant, now wouldn't you love to spill everything about your _lovely_ master and his kingdom?" Richmond asks, tying the servant by the wrists to the ceiling of the damp cell.

"Never." Merlin hisses out as Richmond slams a fist into the servant's stomach. Richmond smirks when Merlin once again shakes his head and moves off to the right to grab a sword, drawing it across the servant's chest, causing blood to stream down his chest. Merlin whimpers and tries to curl in on himself but Richmond slams the hilt of the sword into Merlin's stomach, resulting in the a cracking sound. Merlin cries out in pain, trying to pull himself up, unable to get any more than a quick, small breath in. _Fractured or broken ribs? You have to be kidding me, all I was suppose to do was find Aithusa! _Merlin thinks as Richmond slams the hilt into his stomach once more, another cracking sound echoing through the cell.

"Spill servant!" Richmond shouts in Merlin's face and the servant tries to pull away from him. Instead of responding, Merlin spits blood at the man, who draws his sword across Merlin's chest once again, drawing more blood.

"You're going to regret that." Richmond growls as he slams the hilt of the sword into Merlin's head, causing him to go limp once more. Richmond growls, tossing the sword to the side of the cell before stomping out, slamming the cell door shut.

_*back in Camelot*_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?!" Arthur shouts at the court physician the following morning. Gwaine and Lancelot both step back in shock from the livid King.

"He rode out to visit a friend not far from here, but never returned. Last I heard, he was heading for Sarrum's Castle to help someone out." Gauis informs him, taking a step back as well. Arthur stands, glaring at the physician and both Gwaine and Lancelot stepped forward.

"Men, we ride out immediately, come." Arthur orders, motioning for them to follow as he grabs an already packed hunting bag. Both Gwaine and Lancelot follow close behind, mounting their horses as soon as they were in sight. The three knights rode out furiously, heading north on the lead from Gauis. Just before reaching the cross over to Sarrum's Castle, Merlin's mare comes flying out of a clearing as if it was spooked. Lancleot managed to calm it before having it lead them to where it had come from. As the horse slows to a trot, all three of them slide off their horses while drawing their swords, this was where slave traders tended to hang around, to see if they could find anyone special. Quickly scanning their surroundings, Gwaine finds a small manor that looked as if it were ready to fall over. Upon studying the manor, the knights easily take out the guards as they enter, heading straight for the dungeons. None of them really expected to find Merlin there so they were shocked to find the servant, struggling to breathe and bound by his wrists to the ceiling of a cell.

"Slave traders?" Lancelot whispers, and Gwaine nods while bending down to pick the lock with his knife.

"Ahhh, I was wonderin' if you'd show up King Arthur, never would've thought you'd bring knights though." A voice behind them laughs, and upon turning around they are met with the sight of a slightly pudgy man with yellow teeth and overall bad hygiene. Arthur grimaces in disgust before drawing his sword once more.

"Who are you?" Arthur growls, holding his sword in a defensive position as Gwaine returns to picking the lock on Merlin's cell.

"My name's Richmond, not that it'll matter to you. Your servant doesn't like to speak apparently, you can see how well that went for him." Richmond taunts and Arthur growls, driving his sword towards the man who backs away instantly. Once again, as the man stumbles back, Arthur's sword is brought down into the man's chest, blood sputtering out as he dies. Arthur steps back, glaring at the dead body as Gwaine pops the lock to the cell. Lancelot rushes in, untying the servant instantly and he gently guides the servant to the ground, checking over him.

"His ribs are in bad shape, I don't think it'd be safe to ride out all too fast, we need to bind them, at least well enough so that he doesn't run the risk of puncturing a lung." Lancelot mutters, "We need to bandage his chest as well, he's lost enough blood for it to be bad." With that, Lancelot gently lays the servant on the floor, motioning for the bag of medical supplies. Gwaine hands it over and Lancelot gently moves the ribs into a good place, having learned how from Gauis, before binding them. He then bandages the rest of Merlin's bloody chest before picking him up.

"We need to go now, he needs proper care." Lancelot mutters as they leave the ruined manor.

"Give him here, he'll ride with me." Arthur orders, holding out his arms so he can hold the servant in a comfortable position. They ride back slowly and Merlin woke briefly, looking around dazed before passing out again. When they returned, they were met with the rest of the Round Table, Gwen, and Gauis in the court yard but none of them stopped long enough to say anything, hurrying towards the physician's chambers with Gauis following close behind.

"Out, all of you out." Gauis orders as soon as the physician's ward was laid down on the cot. All three of them left reluctantly and even then, they sat outside the chambers, their worry overpowering their exhaustion. After a few hours, in which Gwen had brought them something to eat, Gauis exits his chambers to find them all sitting out there, looking up at him expectantly.

"He'll be fine-" Gauis begins, managing just that before they all start shouting questions at him

"Is he awake?" Lancelot asks and Gauis looks over at him, giving a quick nod.

"He'll need you in there Lancelot, go on." Gauis motions to the door and both Gwaine and Arthur glare at him in jealousy as he hurries inside.

"Why does he get to go in? I'm the King!" Arthur whisper shouts in outrage and Gwaine nods his agreement.

"Merlin asked for Lancelot specifically, so pardon me for following his wishes." Gauis replies easily before turning and returning to his chambers. Both the King and one of his close knights sigh, sliding back down the wall to wait to see their friend.

Inside, Merlin was propped up against the back of the cot and can't help the smile that covers his face when Lancelot enters quietly.

"Hey Lancelot." Merlin waves when his friend enters and Lancelot quickly returns that smile as he takes a seat next to Merlin's bed.

"How're you feeling?" Lancelot asks, getting straight to the point and Merlin laughs a bit.

"I'm fine, pretty banged up but I'll live." Merlin answers with a smile and Lancelot nods his approval.

"Now, care to explain why you were caught by slave traders?" Lancelot questions with a small glare and Merlin looks up with a sheepish smile.

"Umm...no? Fine, Kilgharrah lost Aithusa so I had to go find her and long story short, on the way to find her, I was captured and drugged then beaten." Merlin explains with another small, sheepish smile and Lancelot shakes his head, laughing some.

"You _need _to be more careful!" Lancelot orders.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I try! Danger follows me!" Merlin exclaims with a laugh and with that said, the two of them easily fall back into the friendly talking that usually takes place between the two friends. Yes Aithusa was still missing but neither of them could bring themselves to worry too much about it, content with just talking. Besides, there was no way Merlin was leaving Camelot, or even his own room, until he was fully healed or Arthur would have him in the stocks.

**A/N There were some parts in this chapter that I had no idea how to write, you'll all probably catch that xD anyway, I love prompts! **


	29. Migraine

**A/N I got bored so I started writing this xD**

_**Prompt: Merlin gets a migraine and tries to play it off as he's fine since it's a busy day in Camelot. **_

**Characters: Arthur, Gauis, and Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

"Merlin! You're going to be late!" Gauis's voice shouts as he bangs on his ward's door. The servant inside groans, closing his eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to block out the sunlight streaming through his window. Yawning, the servant winces as he slowly climbs out of bed. The warlock hadn't slept well, the evidence was clear on his face, and it was mostly fault to his pounding head. As he heads over to the wardrobe, a wave of dizziness slams into Merlin, sending him into the wall as he stumbles.

"Merlin!?" Gauis shouts worriedly, causing a wince from Merlin.

"I'm fine..." Merlin croaks out, his voice barely a whisper as he changes into his normal clothes. Gauis turns to look at him as he stumbles out of his room, closing his eyes briefly as the bright light assaults his eyes.

"Merlin, my boy, are you okay?" Gauis asks worriedly, taking in the disheveled form of his ward. The boy was nearly as pale as parchment and was stumbling slightly as he drops into the seat at the table.

"I'm fine." Merlin whispers, letting his head fall into his hands with a wince.

"Here, you should eat something." Gauis offers, pushing a plate of bread and cheese in front of the ward who pushes it away with a slightly disgusted look. His stomach was flipping uneasily and Merlin wanted nothing more than to climb back into his bed and sleep. With those thoughts, the servant slowly walks out of the chambers and heading to the kitchens. The pounding in his head ceased little as he continues on the way to serve the King, the weather and his head slowing his pace considerably. Arthur wasn't going to be happy, especially since he was later than normal but Merlin couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. As the servant walks in, he's not shocked to find the curtains already drawn and Arthur sitting at his desk, waiting.

"Ahh, finally! I was wondering if I'd have to skip breakfast this morning!" Arthur shouts and Merlin winces slightly from the bright light, which didn't go unnoticed by the King.

"Merlin, what's wrong with you today, by now you'd already have made a sarcastic remark and be jabbering on about something useless." Arthur asks, his tone light but worry hidden deep in it. Merlin looks up before turning his head back to the ground, dropping the plate onto the desk with a loud bang and a wince.

"Just a small headache Sire, nothing more." Merlin promises in a quiet voice before he goes about picking up small things around the royal chambers.

"Close the curtains if you want." Arthur offers, trying to sound uncaring but failing rather miserably. Merlin tossed him a grateful smile before moving to close the curtains, bathing the previously bright room in shadows. Arthur had a moment of shock as his eyes adjust but he wasn't about to complain, Merlin was obviously slightly more comfortable in the dark room.

"You think you'll make it through the day?" Arthur teases, his tone taking sarcastic note but the question as sincere as it would ever be.

"I'll live, besides, you have that treaty today." Merlin whispers, continuing to go about cleaning the King's chambers. Arthur sighs in relief, trying to cover up the fact he was relieved to have Merlin with him when he signs this treaty. The treaty that was being signed was one that had taken months to plan seeing as Camelot and this Kingdom haven't seen eye to eye on many issues. Arthur watches in worry as Merlin stumbles forward, groaning slightly and closing his eyes.

"Maybe you should take the day off, I can find another servant to tend to me." Arthur offers and can't help but hope that the servant agrees; Merlin was paler than Arthur had ever seen him and that was saying something.

"I'm fine. Does your armor need polishing?" Merlin asks quietly and grabs it at Arthur's slightly hesitant nod. Merlin couldn't help but notice that the King's armor was heavier than normal, not noticing that he was going to wrong way, heading away from the armory until he had arrived at the stairs leading to the dungeons. Staring at the stairs confused for a moment before turning back around and heading to the armory. As Merlin continues towards the armory, his vision begins to blur and he stumbles into a wall. Groaning, he quickly heads down to the armory, trying to ignore his pounding head and rebelling stomach. He slowly set to work in the armory, cleaning Arthur's armor as good as he can, the cleaning spray causing his stomach to uneasily as he continues to clean the armor. Merlin had never been more pleased to finish cleaning the armor, hurrying to leave the armory as soon as he can. Returning to Arthur's chambers was rather difficult, as Merlin's vision continued to swim while walking. Arthur watches him carefully as Merlin returns the armor shakily to it's rightful place.

"Merlin, you're as pale as parchment, shouldn't you take a break?" Arthur asks worriedly and Merlin shakes his head, wincing as he does so.

"I'll go get you some lunch." Merlin mutters, his stomach rebelling at the thought of food causing the servant to feel even worse than he did previously. Arthur nods absentmindedly, knowing there was no way he would get Merlin to rest. Taking the time Merlin was away, the King goes over the treaty and continues to dread the moment he had to go and sign it. The visiting King had continued to go on and on about how servants were just dirt and deserved to be treated as such. That was one of the many issues that Arthur and the visiting King did not see eye to eye on. While normally treaties wouldn't be made if they disagree too often, Camelot needed the visiting Kingdom's help in the battle against Morgana and they had one of the best armies in all of the five kingdoms. By the time Merlin had returned, he was feeling ready to collapse but knew that he should be with Arthur during this treaty. When Arthur had mentioned he was making a treaty with King Montgomery, Merlin was shocked as he knew all the problems they disagreed on but after hearing Arthur out, he agreed that it was the best course of action. So, with his head pounding and stomach rebelling, Merlin found himself standing behind Arthur's chair as the treaty was discussed and signed. He leans back against the wall, closing his eyes to try and stop the spinning room. As a result of this, King Montgomery kept calling on him to fetch something or other and the visiting King found himself on the reviving end of an angry glare from King Arthur.

"You have your own manservant Montgomery, please use your own as I may have need of mine." Arthur orders about halfway through the meeting and pretends not to see the relieved, grateful look Merlin gives him. Arthur can't help but toss worried looks over his shoulder every now and then, watching his servant grimace in pain as the visiting Knights start to shout. Just as Arthur begins to wonder if he should dismiss the servant when said servant comes up to him.

"May I go? Please Arthur?" Merlin whispers, his voice begging and Arthur nods, waving his hand towards the servants door in a gesture to shoo him away.

"Think you'll be up to serving me tonight?" The King replies in a quiet voice.

"Of course sire." Merlin mutters before turning and leaving the hall. Arthur chuckles softly before turning back to the treaty signing. If Merlin was well enough to be so disrespectful, then he'd be fine. Out in the hall, Merlin stumbles towards his chambers, his stomach turning at a nauseating pace. Wavering dangerously as he climbs the stairs to his room, the servant leans heavily against the wall as he hurries inside. The servant groans as bile rises into his throat and he grabs a bucket before he's sick. His head starts to pound even more as he's sick and it doesn't die down once he's done. Cleaning his mess, Merlin collapses into a chair in the main chambers and lets his head fall into his hands. Yawning loudly, the servant closes his eyes and tries to sleep, even though he knew it'd be nearly impossible while sitting in the chair but he didn't have the energy to move. The servant drifted in and out of sleep as the meeting continued but he knew that he would have to leave soon enough. As the meeting ceases, the ill servant gets to his feet and slowly stumbles towards the kitchen. Gathering the King's meal, Merlin notices that his vision wasn't blurring as bad as before and he guessed it was from him resting. His stomach was still tossing uneasily but not as bad as before and Merlin knew that he needed to sleep but he had also promised to serve Arthur that night so off he went with the dinner in one hand to the King's chambers. Not bothering to knock, the servant opens the door quietly and gently sets the dinner down, trying not to make any loud noises.

"You feeling any better?" Arthur asks quietly and receives a small nod from Merlin, who may have looked a bit better but it was barely noticeable. Merlin went about preparing the room for the night while Arthur ate in silence and Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, he was so use to Merlin's idiotic chatter. When Merlin stumbles a bit, Arthur's vision is instantly on his manservant. Merlin leans against the wall, yawning loudly before returning to his work.

"Merlin, stop." Arthur orders and the servant turns to look at him, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Sire?" Merlin asks, giving the King a confused look.

"Just stop, you're obviously exhausted and ill." Arthur begins, leading the servant over to his bed and forcing him into a laying position, "You need rest and I intend on making sure you get it. Now sleep." Merlin looks at him in shock, shaking his pounding head as he tries to stand back up.

"Arthur, I can't do this! It's your bed and you're the King! I'm a servant!" Merlin resists, trying to push Arthur away. After a few minutes of Merlin struggling, he finally collapses back with his head pounding even more.

"Rest." Arthur orders before finally releasing Merlin from his tight grip and the servant sighs before nodding, closing his eyes while rolling over. Arthur smiles as he watches his servant, who might as well be a brother to the young King. Soon enough, Merlin's light snores filled the room and Arthur lets his smile grow larger as he goes back to his desk to finish eating. After he finishes, Arthur orders for another servant to come and take his empty plate away and prepare him for sleep. George very obviously thought something was wrong with the fact that a servant was asleep in the King's bed, it was written all over his face, but he wisely kept his mouth shut yet he tried to make as much noise as possible. Arthur was very thankful that either George wasn't that loud or that Merlin was a very heavy sleeper because the servant didn't wake. As Arthur lays on the other side of the bed, he lets a small smile cover his face at his friend sleeping peacefully next to him. No matter what was happening, Merlin always came first to Arthur. Arthur knew that, no matter what happened, Merlin would always be with him, no matter how injured he was or how ill he was, Merlin would stay by his side. That's all Arthur could bring himself to care about in that moment.

**A/N DONE! I wrote this on my phone because my computer was being dumb and died on me so yay! ;-;**


	30. Cold

**A/N booorrreeedddd...**

**Also, I love the brotherly relationship that the Knights and Merlin have, so plan on my next few chapters being based around that of one or two of the Knights plus Merlin...well at least my attempt at it :P and there may be quite a few with Gwaine...he's my favorite knight **

**Prompt: Winter in Camelot was always harsh, most were able to keep warm, some weren't so lucky. This year, Merlin was among the unlucky. **

**Characters: Gwaine, Gauis, and Merlin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

In small villages, where little crops grew, winter was always dreaded among the inhabitants. Yet even in the large city of Camelot, a few, not many, but a few dread this time almost as much as those in the small villages. The winters in all of Camelot were harsh, freezing wind and a constant snow caused many people to struggle with their day to day jobs. Though, most of those who struggle could take comfort in the fact they had nice blankets to sleep under and wood in their fires. A handful of people, however, did not have those luxuries and with Gauis gone this year, Merlin was among that handful. The elderly physician had left at the start of winter to go help the outlying villages battle an illness that has broken out. As it ran rapid in the outskirts of the kingdom, Gauis was not due back for quite a bit, fearing if he didn't stop it there, it would attack Camelot. With so many people living in such a close proximity, many were predicted to fall if the illness did ever reach the castle walls, so Gauis worked his hardest to stop it before that happened. With Gauis gone, Merlin was barely able to provide himself with enough food for one meal a day, and as he was usually in such a hurry he forgot to have breakfast or lunch. Of course, people noticed, watched as the boy grew skinnier and was constantly shivering. When Gauis had left, Merlin had given him his blanket so his guardian wouldn't fall ill himself. Now, Merlin was regretting that choice slightly; with not enough coin for wood and a usually cold meal in his stomach, the servant usually found himself unable to stop shivering in order to sleep. The stone room that usually had a cozy, warm feel to it now seemed cold and lifeless as the winter wind settles. Merlin was shocked that he hadn't fallen ill himself, what with the lack of nourishment, sleep, and warmth, it was due to happen soon enough. Everyone, however, was completely oblivious to the depth of the servant's suffering and had no idea how to help. Most of them just watched as the servant grew thinner and thinner as each day passed and took little note of the constant shiver that seemed to have overtaken the boy. It wasn't until Gwaine walked into the physician's chambers one day, in order to find a headache tonic, did anyone notice the extent of it all. Merlin was huddled near the dead fireplace, his entire body shaking with chills as he tries to polish Arthur's armor.

"Blimey mate, it's freezing in here!" Gwaine announces the obvious, taking note to the lack of firewood and the ever cold room.

"What was it that you came here for Gwaine? Arthur wants this armor polished as quickly as possible." Merlin asks, more in a desperate attempt to get the knight out of the chambers. He knew that, if Gwaine knew everything that had been happening, that he would receive pity in return. Merlin had thought of magic briefly but if anyone happened to be near by, or noticed the sudden fire when there was an obvious lack of firewood then he would be a goner. Besides, considering that people came in at all hours of the day in search of some sort of tonic or concoction, Merlin had decided it was too risky.

"Well?" Merlin asks, his voice taking an annoyed note that was more from irritation at the cold than anything.

"Hmm, sorry, I was looking for a headache tonic, you have any mate?" Gwaine asks, trying to pretend the annoyance in his friend's voice wasn't there. Gwaine knew he had to do something but Merlin wouldn't let him and honestly, Gwaine had no idea how to help.

"Here. I'd love to stay and talk but I really need to finish polishing this armor." Merlin lies, Arthur didn't care when this armor was polished seeing as it was his ceremonial pair that wouldn't be needed for another month at the least. Gwaine nods, pretending to accept the lie and leaves the room after downing the tonic. For a moment, Gwaine stands outside the physician's chambers, watching his best mate shiver and wonders again what to do. Walking down the hall, Gwaine notices for the first time how cold it was, even for a man in chain mail and a cloak, it must be freezing for one in less. The knight didn't even realize he was in front of his chambers until he ran into the wall, shaking his head and rubbing his head slightly, the knight walks into the rather warm room and changed quickly into something more comfortable. Merlin should be finished serving Arthur soon enough and Gwaine intended to make sure the servants chambers were warm and he had a nice meal. Still in his chambers, Gwaine casts a glance over to the fireplace, looking at the large stack of fire wood that had been absent in the physician's chambers. Guilt was written all over the knight's face as he sighs again and looks for a bag to grab some firewood. He rarely used it anyway, considering that even his nightclothes were warmer than anything he'd ever seen Merlin wear. After digging through his wardrobe for a few minutes, Gwaine returns to the fire with a smile, his hunting bag dangling from his hand. Kneeling down, the knight quickly fills the bag with as much firewood as possible before slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading towards the kitchen. The head cook, Mary, looks over when he enters and gives him a small smile.

"Sir Gwaine! Not here to steal our food are you?" She laughs loudly as she makes her way through the noisy kitchen.

"Now why on earth would I do that in plain sight?" Gwaine jokes and Mary laughs again, nodding her head in agreement.

"So what was it that you needed?" Mary asks and almost immediately there was a serving girl standing beside her, waiting for orders.

"Two meals, I plan on dining with a friend tonight and thought I'd pick up a meal on the way." Gwaine informs the head cook who had grown rather fond of the knight and Mary nods, sending the kitchen girl off to prepare the meal. Continuing to make small talk, Gwaine lets his mind wander a bit, thinking back to the coldness of Merlin's room and how the servant seemed unable to stop shivering. Soon enough, Gwaine was sent out of the kitchen with a good natured push and two plates full of food in his hands. Heading down the nearly empty hallway towards the physician's chambers, Gwaine successfully ignores all the question glances servants and guards alike toss him. Gwaine guesses it must've looked strange, a knight carrying plates of food and firewood towards the room where only a servant was staying currently. However, most people knew of the bond that had formed between Gwaine and Merlin so nobody bothered to stop him or question him. Knocking on the door with his foot, Gwaine waits for the soft "enter" that comes from inside before entering with his supplies.

"Eat up Merlin, you look starved!" Gwaine declares, dropping both plates down on he table that Merlin sat at before walking over to the fire and dropping the bag of firewood. Unpacking, Gwaine turns back to face the servant who was looking down at the plate of food in front of him, shock clear on his face.

"G-Gwaine...what's this?" Merlin stutters in shock and Gwaine tosses him a smile.

"Food Merlin, that you're going to eat while I start this fire. Go on, eat!" Gwaine orders in a friendly manner as he turns his focus onto the empty fireplace. He hears Merlin sigh but begin to eat the food nonetheless, slowly at first before picking up speed, proving to Gwaine just how hungry he was. Gwaine manages to get a small fire going, tossing some more logs to make it warmer and soon enough, the fire is blazing and the room is warming slowly. Merlin had eaten most of his meal by the time Gwaine takes a seat across from him, starting to eat his own dinner.

"You didn't have to do this Gwaine." Merlin says after a few moments of comfortable silence and Gwaine chuckles softly.

"Yes Merlin, I did. Mate, you're my friend and that's what friends do, look out for one another. You've obviously not been eating enough and had no firewood until moments ago so yes, you did need someone to look out for you." Gwaine declares, tossing Merlin a smile before finishing his food. Merlin sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I'd have been fine. Gwaine that's your firewood and you're going to need it." Merlin begs and almost instantly Gwaine is shaking his head.

"No Merlin, I rarely use it. The clothes I wear to sleep in are much warmer than what you're wearing now and I know for a fact that you don't have a blanket so you're keeping the wood." Gwaine orders and Merlin sighs, agreeing reluctantly. Gwaine smiles, leaning against the table and Merlin hesitantly returns that smile with one of his own. Easily, Gwaine starts to tell a story of some tavern he went to, it always ending the same way they usually do; Gwaine getting kicked out and told never to return. Laughing, Merlin teases Gwaine about something or other and for the rest of the night, Gwaine and Merlin talk about anything that comes to their mind. As it neared midnight, Merlin started to nod off, his eyes drooping and almost immediately, Gwaine notices.

"You look exhausted Merlin, go rest, I'll see you tomorrow mate." Gwaine orders in a friendly tone and Merlin, too exhausted to argue, head straight to to his room. Gwaine tosses a few more logs into the fire in order to keep it going for a little while longer and left the room, intending to head to Arthur and tell him his servant had the morning off. Arthur wasn't happy but Gwaine had expected that and whenever Gwaine explained everything, Arthur agreed, rather reluctantly, that he deserved the morning off. So that night, as the clock strikes midnight, Sir Gwaine of Camelot falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N Dooonnnneeee! It may be a bit shorter but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I love my ending :P which is kind of rare for me, I never know how to end chapters. Anyway, how you all enjoyed and prompts are always welcome!**


	31. Mourning

**A/N I've spent the last week watching Dan and Phil-I have a problem xD**

**Prompt: Three weeks ago, Lancelot died. Two weeks ago, the funeral was held. Last night, Merlin disappeared. **

**Characters: Arthur, Percival, and Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

Three weeks ago, Lancelot sacrificed himself and the veil was sealed. Two weeks ago, as soon as they arrived home, the funeral was held. Three weeks ago, Merlin continued to fall into a silence, mourning quietly. All of them noticed it but Percival was the only one that knew exactly how it felt. Last night, Merlin disappeared, after being dismissed from Arthur, he didn't return home. Instead, he walks around the castle, his thoughts of Lancelot overwhelming him and soon finds himself at the East Turret. Merlin takes notice to the fact that he doesn't have the heart to leave so he stands there, watching over the lower town as the sun sets and rises the next morning. It was early morning when the Knights figure out that Merlin was missing. Almost immediately, possible reasons for that were being tossed around. Only Percival knew the real reason and, thankfully, the rest of them were too distracted at the moment and Percival was able to sneak out. The large knight shook his head in exasperation, reminding himself to tell his fellow brothers-in-arms to be more observant, and heads towards the East Wing. The wing was usually empty, as it was now, and only used when a multitude of royal guests were staying in the castle but that was probably why Merlin chose to come down there. That and the fact that Lancelot and Merlin always stood at the turrets on the East Tower and watched the lower town go about their business. Lancelot had told Percival that it was his favorite spot to be because, looking down at the people who seemed to have only trivial worries, it always seemed peaceful to him and showed him what a great king like Arthur could do for his people. Percival had just nodded and acted like he agree but in all honestly, he really didn't but at the moment, that didn't matter. As the knight reaches the stairs going up to the turrets, he pauses for a minute and takes a deep breath. Climbing up the stairs slowly, Percival wonders for a moment what he'd say to the servant who was, without a doubt, up there. Sighing softly, the usually quiet knight gently opens the door and isn't shocked to find Merlin leaning over the edge of the turret, looking out over the town.

"How long have you been up here?" Percival asks softly and Merlin jumps, turning to face the knight.

"I-I don't know..." Merlin admits, looking around for a few moments with confusion clear in his eyes. At first, Percival didn't notice the sorrow that was hidden in the servant's eyes but, upon second glance, it became clear to him. Upon closer look, as Percival slowly walks towards the servant, the knight realizes that the servant is shaking from exhaustion and dark bruises had appeared under his eyes. Percival joins Merlin at the turret as the servant turns back to the lower town and the two stand there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Lancelot was right, this place is beautiful." Percival whispers, keeping his eyes on the commoners that were beginning to open the market. Merlin nods slowly and sinks to the ground, setting his head on his knees.

"It's not fair," Merlin insists and continues at Percival's confused look, "Lancelot should be up here, watching them! We shouldn't-he should-I don't know." Merlin sighs, bringing his head to his hands and Percival smiles, sliding down to sit beside the servant.

"I understand." Percival whispers, the sorrow of losing his friend showing clear in the knight's eyes.

"It's my fault...I shouldn't have let him go through the veil!" Merlin insists, his voice layered with regret and sorrow plus something Percival couldn't place. Shaking his head, Percival forces Merlin to look at him.

"Merlin, it is in no way your fault. Lancelot wouldn't want you to blame yourself!" Percival insists and Merlin is shaking his head before Percival had finished.

"Percival, I was the only one awake then and I could've stopped him! I should've! Yet all I did was stand there!" Merlin swears, his voice cracking as he finishes talking and Percival winces, feeling bad for the servant who's mind was set on the fact that it was his fault.

"Merlin, look at me. It was not your fault, you can't go on like this! Everyone's worried about you. I miss him too Merlin, I could have saved him as well but I didn't and that kills me but Lancelot wouldn't want us beating ourselves up over it! He'd want us to continue, mourn him yes but he'd want us to continue in this fight. You know I'm right Merlin, please just listen." Percival points out, taking a deep breath once he finishes and Merlin gives him a shocked look. That was the most the servant had ever heard the knight say. Going over the words from the large knight, Merlin sighs. He was right, but he doesn't know, Percival doesn't know how much at fault I am! Merlin thought as he turns to face the usually quiet knight. There was sadness in his eyes and Merlin instantly feels a pain of guilt, guilt and sorrow once again.

"You're right...I know you are but it still doesn't feel right to not mourn him." Merlin whispers and Percival nods, "I'm sorry, I know he was your friend as well."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Merlin. He was a great friend to you and you to him. When you sent the message to Lancelot, I asked who you were. Lancelot didn't say much besides that you were the most loyal and brave person he knew. He said while you were not strong or a knight, you were more loyal and brave than any of them." Percival tells the servant softly and Merlin swallows back tears.

"Thank you...I think I needed to hear that." Merlin lets out a small sob and Percival wraps a strong arm around Merlin's shaking shoulders. Percival wasn't shocked when Merlin started to sob and kept an arm around the servant, his head bowed in mourning. They both sat there until Merlin managed to pull himself together and by then, it was nearly noon. With red eyes, the servant sends a grateful smile up to the large knight that had became a great friend. Percival raises his head from its bowed position and returns the smile just as quickly.

"Better?" Percival whispers and Merlin nods while Percival stands, extending his hand to help Merlin up. They both lean against the wall of the turret, watching as the people in the marketplace call a pause in their daily activities and return home to have lunch. Percival smiles, watching two kids push each other around as they follow closely behind their father.

"Trivial matters, even when not our own, always seem so peaceful when you're in Camelot." Merlin mumbles and Percival smiles again.

"You're right, that's why Lancelot loved it up here." Percival agrees with him and Merlin nods, his eyes continuing to roam over the marketplace. Families were now sitting outside, eating and laughing, seeming as if they had nothing to worry about. Merlin smiles a genuine smile for the first time since Lancelot had died and sighs in relief.

"Every one of those people down there are safe because Lancelot sacrificed himself. Camelot itself and so many others are safe and alive because of Lancelot." Merlin whispers, bowing his head in memorial, tears returning slowly but he quickly wipes them away.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they? He deserved so much more." Percival replies quietly, sadness thick in his voice.

"Yeah..." Merlin trails off and they both stand there in a comfortable silence once more. This time, however, the silence wasn't broken by someone speaking but by Merlin's stomach rumbling.

"Hungry?" Percival laughs and Merlin nods with a blush, "Let's go get some food, what do you say?"

"That sounds good." Merlin admits and the two walk away from the turret and towards Percival's chambers. Once they arrived at the knight's chambers, before they begin to eat lunch, Percival raises his glass with a smile.

"To Lancelot, who saved us all." Percival toasts and Merlin raises his glass as well.

"To Lancelot." Merlin smiles, and the two clink glasses before taking a long sip and digging into their food. Later, when Arthur walks angrily into Percival's chambers, the King finds both his missing manservant and the large knight sitting across from one another at the wooden table, talking. As Arthur stands there, watching them, he finds they're talking about Lancelot and he sees Merlin smile for the first time in what felt like forever. Arthur lets out a small sigh of relief before carefully and leaves the two to what they were doing. He didn't have the heart to stop it and Merlin was smiling, which was a good sign. Arthur couldn't, wouldn't bring himself to stop that, especially since it had been so long since he had smiled. When Arthur woke up the next morning, it was to a smiling and cheeky manservant instead of a gloomy and quiet servant. It was reliving and Arthur didn't realize how much he missed it until it was gone. The King didn't know how to express how much gratitude he felt towards Percival for returning his friend back to his proper ways. So he said nothing, just let a smile cross his face as Merlin went about his normal duties, smiling and teasing the King while he was at it.

**A/N Donnnee! I had my friend over when I wrote this and I stayed up to like 3am writing this after she fell asleep xP.**


	32. Author's Note (sorry!)

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so so sorry about not updating, I've been extremely busy and during the summer my wifi was on and off so I never got a chance to type this up x.x and now I have school and everything, which I've been up until 10 most nights doing homework, thankfully I've got tonight off, so I decided to do this! Okay, so, I have a couple questions to ask you all!**

**1\. What do you guys think of a continuing (2 chapters on the sane topic) chapter? It'll only be 2 chapters but I've got an idea of how I could work it but I wanted you opinion if you all would want it as one entire chapter or two!**

**2\. As cheesy as this sounds, how have you all been? **

**3\. Lastly, I always welcome prompts, you can either private message me (which I always keep open) or comment, either way, I'll read it and either respond if it's a pm or just get right to it! I realize this isn't a question but oh well! xP **

**Anyway, onto typing up the either beginning or first chapter, I wrote this a while back while I was on vacation...on paper bc my mum wouldn't let me take my laptop to the beach ;-; anyway! Have a good day/night/afternoon and I hope to get a couple chapters up soon (and update regularly!)**


	33. Nightmares Come True Pt1

**A/N Here's the chapter I promised! Hope you all enjoy! It's been so long, I forgot how I normally do my format xP**

_**Prompt: Set during the Golden Age, after waking due to a nightmare, Arthur seeks out Merlin for reassurance. That, however, does not go to plan when Arthur finds Merlin missing, his signature neckerchief burned with a mysterious note beside it. "Now, I'd love to say you'll see your dear friend again but I doubt that'll happen. He's quite stubborn, even though I've just met him. Good luck King Arthur, without your faithful warlock beside you, you are NOTHING!" This was actually by myself, the prompt I mean, but I've got a reader's one coming up soon! :)**_

**Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Gaius.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

_"I'm sorry sire." Merlin whispers, his tone so unlike what Arthur was use to that it nearly sent the King stumbling back. However, before anyone could move a muscle, Merlin brings his hand up in a wave, turned and launched himself off the cliff. Watching with wide eyes, Arthur's anger left him almost as swiftly as it had arrived, when his always faithful and loyal servant's eyes had flashed an all too familiar gold; a gold that reminded Arthur of all the pain and lose he had suffered over the recent years. Arthur thinks back to that moment, remembering how Merlin sent him an apologetic look before turning back to the man driving a sword towards Arthur, it was only a second but it felt so much longer. The sword came in slow motion, Merlin's eyes flooded with that painful gold, and the sword stopped and the bandit flew away from Arthur, his sword clattering to the ground where he once stood. There was a loud thump that brought Arthur out of that memory, one that echoed throughout the entire clearing. It took Arthur several moments, much longer than it should've, to realize it was him falling to his knees on the cliff's edge, his vision blurry with tears. Gwaine was crying out, screaming for Merlin to stop-only it was too late. Merlin was dead._

Arthur woke in a cold sweat, his servant's name on the tip of his tongue. His heart was racing and, in all honesty, he was shocked he hadn't woken up Guinevere by how fast he sat up. For a split second the room was spinning, and Arthur was up despite that, tugging a shirt over his head and rushing out the door, letting it fall shut behind him. The guards outside his door look confused for a moment, calling after him, looking at each other with wide eyes as they watch the King rush through the halls of the castle. Other guards turn to watch, some calling after, other's whispering, asking what's going on but none going after them, keeping their positions. Arthur flings open the door to the Court Warlock's new chambers, looking around worriedly, his frantic eyes setting on the bed where Merlin was suppose to be sleeping, except, he wasn't. Arthur walks over, slightly shocked at the shaking of his legs, but as he neared the bed, he didn't find it all too shocking that he was shaking anymore. The covers of the bed were thrown everywhere, the knife that Arthur had given Merlin coated in blood clatters to the floor as Arthur moves to move the blankets. Moving back as the knife falls, Arthur finds his ex-servant's signature neckerchief burned, barely recognizable and tied into a hole of some parchment. It was old, Arthur can tell that much, the parchment he means, it was rough against his fingers and he couldn't place the material but it wasn't just the parchment that interests him, on the parchment there was a note, one that scares Arthur more than he would ever admit. _"Oh hello my dear King and fellow knights, I hope I didn't wake you! I hope, actually, that you have a wondrous sleep, I know your warlock did. Now, I'd love to say you will see your dear friend again but, I'm sorry to say, that I doubt that will happen. He's quite stubborn, that knife of his would've done quite the blow, had I not gotten it first. Now, now, now dear King, don't fret, I actually think you may see your friend again. Because with your faithful warlock gone, you are NOTHING! So yes, you will see him again, but not for a while, but you will, once you cross the bridge of the worlds! Have a nice day my King. Your warlock won't be around much longer, but he says goodbye." _There was a smear of blood at the bottom, and if the letter was anything to go by, Arthur knew it was Merlin. The door creaks open again and Arthur turns, yanking the bloody knife off the floor, pointing it threateningly to the person who entered. The guard raises his arms in surrender and Arthur lowers the knife, letting it clatter to the ground.

"Sire?" The guard begins, his eyes wide as he looks at the knife but his eyes wander over Arthur's shoulder, to where blood decorates the curtains of Merlin's bed. Arthur hadn't noticed it till now, when the guard entered with a torch. Arthur closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself, turning to the guard and tries his best to not think of what could have happened.

"Find my knights, you know which ones, find them now and bring them here. You will not tell my wife, under any circumstances, she does not need to know at the moment, she's already stressed enough." Arthur orders, keeping his eyes steadily on his knights, the order clear in his eyes. The guards nod, looking at each other with slightly concerned eyes before rushing off to find the knights Arthur had requested, of course they knew which ones, they always knew. Arthur was found with those knights often enough, as well as Merlin, they were found around, talking, planning, just enjoying themselves, other times sparring against each other either angry or not, but most of the time it was them sat in one of their rooms, wasting time away when it was available. Gwaine was the first one the guards found, stumbling into the castle with half his armor on and looking ready to down some ale and pass out.

"Sir Gwaine?" One of the guards calls, slightly unsure if he wants to bother the knight but it was too late as Gwaine's head shot up, turning to look at the guard, "King Arthur has requested your presence in the Court Warlock's room." Gwaine looks confused, giving the guards a sharp nod before taking off in that direction. He was the first to arrive, finding Arthur pacing back and forth in front of the bed, the King's eyes trained on the floor, his hands behind his back, looking every ounce of the King he was meant to be. Until he looks up as Gwaine enters and the knight can see the worry and vulnerability in his eyes that was only brought out by Merlin, especially when said man was in danger. Gwaine manages to put two and two together as soon as he enters, his eyes darting around the room, taking everything in; the bloody knife, thrown around bed-sheets, and the blood decorating the bed and floor.

"Oh lords..." Gwaine mutters, a string of curses following, "When I find whoever did this, I'm going to run him through so many times that he'll become string cheese!" His voice got louder with every word, and angrier and finally, the knight whirls around and drives his fist into the wooden door beside him, driving a hole straight through it and against the cobblestone wall. Gwaine curses again, retrieving his hand and cradling it to his chest, looking at his already bruising knuckles.

"I don't think, when Merlin returns, that he will like his new window..." Percival comments, walking into the room alongside Elyan, having seen Gwaine drive his hand into the door. Elyan chuckles a bit but neither the King nor knight felt like laughing at the moment. Percival looks around, his eyes automatically drawn to the bloody knife that was still on the floor, before going up to the blood on the bed and floor.

"What happened?" Elyan asks, his voice laced with worry, "Where's Merlin?" Percival's eyes dart around the noroom, similar to how Gwaine had done and Arthur wonders briefly which one had picked it up from who but stores that away for a later date. Arthur shakes his head, not able to say anything but still able to communicate with his knights, he was only going through this once so they would just have to wait for Leon to arrive. The time ticks on, the silence stretching and everyone tries to look somewhere other than the blood, the sign that Merlin was probably in great danger. Every minute, every second Arthur stands, he gets more restless, all the knights see it, he needs to be out there, looking for Merlin.

_*With Merlin*_ **(idk how I usually do these it's been too long xDD and this will be the only POV change, as well as back to the knights)**

When Merlin finally comes around, the first thing he notices is the sharp pain just below his left ribs and then everything that happened came rushing back to him.

_The bell had just hit midnight, ringing through the kingdom. Merlin always found them relaxing and he had grown so use to them that they barely bother him now when he's trying to sleep. Not that he usually is by this time, he's either already asleep or still awake. Right now, it was the latter, he kneels by his desk drawer, unlocking the magic lock with the touch of his hand and slides the files he had been working through for Arthur into them before closing it. He flops onto his bed after storing the files, thoroughly exhausted from the day that he had, it had been one thing after another after another, following Arthur around to all the different meetings and councils he had in one day. The ex-servant still wonders how he manages to deal with everything that happens in one day. His thoughts were broken when he hears the scuffling of someone moving around, someone that wasn't him. Merlin freezes in his bed, trying not to draw any attention to himself and before he can move an inch, the figure is standing at the edge of his bed, yanking the blankets away from his feet and clamping a ankle cuff onto his pale, thin ankle. Merlin's hands shoot out, him shouting a spell that never came and the figure let out a deep laugh._

_"Good try, dear warlock, but not good enough." The figure sing-songs, laughing still. Merlin could tell it was a man, but he couldn't see what he looked like, it was completely dark in his room. _

_"Who are you?" Merlin asks, trying to make no noise as he reaches for the knife that was stuck under his mattress, if he couldn't see, then there was a good chance his intruder couldn't either. Merlin was wrong once again because as soon as he pulls out the knife, the intruder plucks it from his hand._

_"Not a smart move, dear warlock. Since you have made a mistake, you must be punished!" The intruder growls and the next thing Merlin hears is the sickening sound of a knife being stabbed into his side, just below his left ribs. The next thing Merlin feels is the overwhelming pain and he lets out a pained shout, curling in on himself as the knife is yanked out and tossed onto the nightstand. Merlin feels the rest of the covers being tossed aside and he's being dragged up to his feet._

_"Walk!" The intruder orders and Merlin goes as fast as he can, his vision going black around the ends and his head spinning crazily, "Out the window, now!" Merlin does as said, not having any other choice, and for a second Merlin thought he was going to be killed until he finds a rope up to his window. So that's how this man got in, Merlin thinks as he slides down the rope, his own blood dripping off his side. Merlin had no idea why he was following what this man said instead of shouting for his guards or Arthur, or someone really. The man, as soon as he touches the ground, yanks on the rope and wraps it up before placing a clothe to Merlin's face._

_"Sleep, dear warlock. All the pain will be ten times worse if you do not." He whispers and Merlin, no matter what he wanted to do, could not keep his eyes open and pitches forward with his eyes sliding shut. _

"H-help!" Merlin calls hoarsely, trying to stand up, only to fall back to his knees in pain. His hands were chained to a wall, he had no idea where he was honestly and at the moment, he didn't care. If he got out of here, then he would because then he could find his way back to Camelot but right now, it didn't matter. Not with that cuff around his ankle, cutting him off from his magic, Merlin could feel that much.

"HELP!" He calls again, his throat hurting with every sound he makes, his side on fire and this time he gets a response, not the one he was looking for, but still a response; outside the room, a guard shifts and his clothes rub against the stone wall, making a sound that echoes through the corridors quietly. The guard freezes, stiffening his entire body and the sound is once again heard, just not as loud. Merlin smirks and looks at the door, coughing as he tries to speak.

"I know you're out there." He calls quietly, trying to sooth his aching throat. The guard says nothing, turning to his shift stone-faced and that was just as the man walks into the dungeons, straight into the cell. He unrolls a small knife from a rag and a smirk finds it's way onto his face.

"Let's get started shall we?" He asks, stepping forward, tugging a rope to force Merlin to hang by his arms and places the knife at his shoulder, "Tell me all the weaknesses of Camelot, or suffer the consequences."

_*With Arthur/The Knights*_

When Leon finally arrived, Arthur was about to drop everything and find him himself, his pacing had picked up pace. Leon looks around, his cloak billowing behind him as a breeze comes through the open window.

"Took you long enough, Arthur explain." Elyan turns to the King, his eyes flickering to the bloody knife again. Arthur takes a deep breath, his hands shaking as he moves to sit near the desk, sitting on the top of it.

"Sorry sire, I was on watch in the West end, what has happened?" Leon asks calmly, looking at the King with worry. Arthur shakes his head for a moment, as if to clear it. The knights share worried looks, it was rare for their King to look so worried and usually it was only when Merlin was involved.

"Merlin's gone...I don't know where...or how, all that was left was this note," Arthur explains quietly, handing over the note that was tied into Merlin's old neckerchief, "and the knife, the one that I gave him...it's covered in Merlin's blood, at least...I think it is his." Arthur goes back to pacing in front of the window, keeping his hands clasped together behind his back to stop them from shaking. Gwaine was the first to grab the note, reading if over with angry eyes before reading it aloud.

"Oh hello my dear King and fellow knights, I hope I didn't wake you! I hope, actually, that you have a wondrous sleep, I know your warlock did. Now, I'd love to say you will see your dear friend again but, I'm sorry to say, that I doubt that will happen. He's quite stubborn, that knife of his would've done quite the blow, had I not gotten it first. Now, now, now dear King, don't fret, I actually think you may see your friend again. Because with your faithful warlock gone, you are NOTHING! So yes, you will see him again, but not for a while, but you will, once you cross the bridge of the worlds! Have a nice day my King. Your warlock won't be around much longer, but he says goodbye." Gwaine reads off, his voice angry. Percival's hand found the hilt of his sword almost instantly, his eyes shining with an anger resembling that of the other knights.

"We ride out as soon as the sun comes up, I refuse to return to Camelot until we find him, I suggest you be packed by then. I'm packing enough for a week, if we run out, we hunt." Arthur orders, and the others in the room nod before heading back out to pack. Arthur sighs and grabs the blood coated knife, flipping it around in his hands, his worry only growing.

"I will find you Merlin, no matter what it takes..." He whispers, setting the knife back on the bedside table before walking out, closing the door quietly.

**A/N Done! Woo! This is my first attempt at a two shot, so idk where I should've stopped this, so I just took a line I was proud of and kind of left off at a dramatic point. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the first part! Part 2 should be up soon, if I do get the time xD**


End file.
